Untold Past, Unknown Future
by Voydag
Summary: My take on ‘Severitus’s challenge’. What if Severus Snape is Harry’s father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes! (NO slash)
1. Default Chapter

**_Author's note_** : For starters, my name is Dagmar or Voydag, which ever you please. Although this is not my first attempt at fan fiction it is my first one in the world of Harry Potter. As a lot of people in this world I too got bitten by the Harry bug. After finishing the 4th book I almost freaked out learning that the wait for the conclusion of that cliffhanger is now October. Now as a reader this is just 'argh' as a writer (if you can call me that) I know we can't push such matters as our 'Muse'. J.K. Rowling I'm trying to wait 'patiently'.

Now enough of my babbling. I have been walking around with a HP story for months now but never really made anything of it until a week ago I came across Severitus's challenge and something clicked. So I thought, oh well, why not. I want to say to all the writers who accepted her challenge you all have giving me a few wonderful reading evenings.

As said, Severitus I accept you challenge, and hope I follow all the rules you laid out.

One more thing, as my first language is not English it might sound a bit strange at some points. I do my best and I really enjoy the English language. Forgive me my spelling, but I always welcome to hear where I went wrong.

**_Title_** : Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_** : Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_** : I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_** : General, for now

**_Reviews_** : Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary _**: My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future 

By Dagmar De Meyer

10 more minutes, 10 more minutes and he'd be 15 years old.

He snorted, 15 … why am I so happy? Cedric won't have any more birthdays and all because of me, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, he who defeated Voldemort, wouldn't it be better if it said, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Brought-Him-Back!

1 month, 6 days had passed since that faithful moment. He just had to close his eyes and he'd be there.

A month he had been locked in this room. As soon as Uncle Vernon parked the car in front of the house, he had dragged Harry up to this room, threw him in and locked the door, only to open it and send Hedwig's cage, which went flying, to land in a heap on his bed. After that he had only been allowed out twice a day to use the bathroom, his food, if you could call it that, was brought up and shoved inside. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't spoken to him and Dudley soon tired of his 'banging down the door' games.

Harry had never been so lonely in his live, he almost wished for Uncle Vernon to yell at him.

He sad on his bed, silently starring at the clock, fighting his memories, not wanting to see a particular one over and over again. Every time he closed his eyes, day or night he saw Cedric fall and heard that terrible, menacing laugh… Long ago he had accepted that this was his punishment, for no matter what anyone told him, Cedric was death because of him, the great Harry Potter.

His eyes focused on the clock again, 00:05, oh no he had missed it 'again'. 

"Why is it that I keep missing it, well happy birthday Harry." Sighing Harry got up from his bed and walked to the window. Opening it to let a summer night breeze in. It was still pretty warm outside, a heat wave having firmly established itself over the last few days.

Harry starred out, scanning the sky for Hedwig when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something had moved amongst the trees. Squinting his eyes he pierced through the dark night searching the trees. There it was! What was it? Suddenly he knew, this wasn't a thing, it was a person. A person wearing a cloak!

Harry blinked, a fierce panic gripping his heart.

"Voldemort." He whispered.

No that couldn't be, his scare hadn't hurt, his scare always hurt. Suddenly a thought struck him, making his heart beat even faster. What if, with him taking his blood, the scare wouldn't warn him anymore? Harry dashed from the window looking for his wand. Argh, right, Uncle Vernon, wand, trunk, cupboard under the stairs, now what was he to do? He couldn't face Voldemort without his wand, he would surely die and although he probably deserved it, Harry wasn't ready to die. Slowly he made his way back to the window, looking back towards the tree line, searching for the hooded figure. It wasn't there, a sigh of relieve swept over Harry, still, part of the worry remained as many questions were left unanswered, most importantly, "Who was that person?"

A gust of wind brought Harry out of his reverie and his eyes came back into focus as the wind whispered in his ears. "Happy Birthday Harry."

Jumping back, startled by the unseen voice Harry landed on his butt in the middle of the room breathing heavily. Eyes wide open he starred at the white box that had appeared on the windowsill, the same spot as where his elbows had rested only seconds before.

"What are they trying to do?" Harry mumbled. "Trying to see if a 15 year old can die of a heart attack! Well they are doing on hell of a job."

"Urgh." He scolded himself mentally; sarcasm wouldn't help. Besides it makes me sound like Snape.

Getting himself of the floor he made his way back to the window, a mixture of fear and curiosity written clearly on his face as he looked at the box intently. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry picked up the box and sat on his bed.

It was a small white box; it looked like one of Aunt Petunia's music boxes. Attached to it, with a piece of string was a small piece of parchment. Removing it from the box, Harry unrolled it; it only had one sentence, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Laying the piece of parchment next to him, he turned his full attention to the box and opened the lid. Inside he found an even more peculiar item. Harry was truly confused now. Who was playing with him? Maybe Fred and George! Yeah that could be it. But Harry couldn't convince himself of that fact. Fred and George were always up for a joke, they would never scare him half to death though.

Focusing back on the item in the box, a small crystal ball lay on a velvet cushion, blinking in the moonlight. Not sure what to do Harry gently fingered it, jerking his hand back immediately as the crystal started glistering at his touch. Transfixed he watched as the small ball transformed into a beautiful lily. A smile appeared on Harry's lips as he admired the flower, it hadn't ended though, as the lily slowly opened, it projected a picture against the lid of the box. A picture of James and Lily.

Harry didn't move, he just watched and watched at the smiling faces of his parents, completely forgetting the questions he had, surrounding this particular gift, the only thing he could do was smile.

_* * * * * *_

Outside, the dark hooded figure smiled and a faint whisper was heard, "Happy Birthday, my precious."

_* * * * * *_

"WHERE IS HE"

"Wh…where is who…?"

"Harry Potter." Came a snake like hiss from under a black hood.

"I…I…don't know any H Ha Harry … Potter."

"Stupid Muggle, Avada Kedarva."

A high-pitched scream escaped the terrified man before his lifeless body fell near the world's most feared wizard himself.

"Malfoy, Snape!" He bellowed with a distinct hissing sound.

Immediately two hooded and masked figures fell to their knees in front of their master. The remaining Death Eaters keeping their distance, afraid of angering the Master even further.

"If I remember correctly," Voldemort hissed, "it was you Lucius, who told me that POTTER would be HERE."

"ANSWER ME."

"Yes, Master, that is what I got from the documents at the Ministry." Malfoy pressed his palms flat to the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible. Groveling at his Master's feet.

"Snape."

"Yes, Master."

"Do you agree with Malfoy, that, that Potter, is really here?"

"I do not know Master."

"Big mistake Severus." Snape thought.

"Uhm, indeed."

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING AROUND FOR…GET ME POTTER!"

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master."

Could be heard from all around as dark figures moved out of the shadows forming a circle around Voldemort.

"Oh, and Snape…this is for your ignorance. Crucio."

In his head he screamed…. "NOOOO" and as the pain seared through his body he gave into the darkness and relieve.

_* * * * * *_

Slowly Voldemort and the Death Eaters moved into Privet Drive, leaving Severus Snape lying on the cold pavement, as a lonely figure approached him, a whisper was carried with the wind. 

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry, but I must get Harry first. Be well my love."

_* * * * * *_

"NOOOOO…" He screamed, his hands pressed on his scar; his eyes shut tight, his mind willing away the images.

"He killed him, he killed him, and he's here. I have to get out of here?"

"Quit right."

Harry jumped, his hand still pressed to his forehead; swaying on his unsteady legs he starred in utter confusion at the figure near his window.

"Who, who are you?" he questioned.

"That, Harry, is of no importance right now. We have to hurry, for I don't know how long it will take before that 'snake' gets here."

It was a woman; Harry knew that from her voice. Why won't she show her face? Maybe she works for Voldemort.

He was jerked out of his daze as he felt hands gently grabbing his shoulders and two of the most violet eyes he had ever seen pierced his vivid green. Then he heard her gentle voice say his name.

"Harry, please, we must hurry."

He starred back into those pools of purple and calmed down, he could trust her, both his heart and mind were telling him so, why he did not know.

The strange woman had released him now, making him feel very lonely all of a sudden.

"Where are your wizard things Harry? We can't leave anything that reminds of the wizard world in this muggle house. Maybe if he can't find any references he will pass by."

"My trunk is downstairs in the cupboard."

"Cupboard?" The strange woman questioned?

"Yes, Uncle Vernon locks them up the minute I get out of school. He hates me… euh wizard stuff."

"Oh, does he now, I should have known this, typically Vernon." The lady mumbled which made Harry look up in confusion. Did this lady know Uncle Vernon? But before Harry could even think of asking, the lady had already opened his bedroom door and was examining the locks with a matching look of confusion and anger.

"Take what you must Harry, but hurry." With which she had disappeared down the hall.

Not having to be reminded twice, Harry sprang into action. He picked up Hedwig's cage and his birthday gift. The rest of the room wasn't his anyway. One last look around and he was out, down the stairs in lighting speed. When he heard his name coming from the kitchen, the mysterious lady was not to be seen. Cautiously he made his way towards the kitchen, where near the back door his trunk was hovering and the lady waiting. She hadn't seen him yet as she was intently looking at the back garden. She suddenly tensed and pressed herself against the wall, disappearing in the shadows. Harry fell to the ground and hid under the table, for he too had seen the black figure walking past the wind. Though it only lasted a few minutes, Harry felt like hours had passed when the lady finally opened the door and motioned him to follow.

Halfway through the garden the lady froze again, making Harry bump into her. He soon saw why and his throat tightened as three more figures stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding trees.

There white masks gleaming fiercely in the moonlight they watched him, the stiffening silence was broken by yelling and his forehead exploded in pain.

"My Lord, he's here."

And "Crucio."

Which one came first he would never know, as all his senses turned dark and he lost consciousness.

_* * * * * * * * * * *_

To be continued.


	2. The Burrow chapter 2

**_Author's note_** : Here we go, chapter 2! Hopefully it was ASAP enough! vbg Thank you all for your reviews. Made me very happy and my muse says thank you to! 

Still in the early stages, the story continues!

**_Title_** : Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_** : Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_** : I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_** : General, for now

**_Reviews_** : Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary _**: My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 2 

By Dagmar De Meyer

"Harry, Harry..."

"Oh, Arthur is he alright? How did he get here?"

"I don't know, Molly. Help me get him inside."

"Urhm…"

"Harry?"

"Harry, it's Arthur Weasley, can you hear me?"

"Vol…Lady, Lady with violet eyes."

"Harry? No, he's out of it again, come on let's get him inside."

With a flick of his wand Mr. Weasley lifted the still form of Harry and on an invisible stretcher he was moved into 'The Burrow', Mrs. Weasley following close behind with Harry's trunk. Once in the house Mr. Weasley laid Harry on the couch in the living room as Mrs. Weasley went to look for some blankets. When she came back she found her husband in the armchair opposite Harry, watching the boy with sad eyes.

Her voice filled with concern Mrs. Weasley approached her husband.

"What is it Arthur? Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, yes, I think so, but I'm not a expert in healing curses. I need to contact Albus. He needs to be told."

"Of course, why don't you go and I'll take care of…"

Their conversation was interrupted as Ginny's voice yelled: "Dad, Professor Dumbledore is in the fire for you!"

"Go, we'll be fine."

One more look at the unconscious boy Mr. Weasley turned and headed for the kitchen.

Upon entering he found his youngest, and only daughter in conversation with the Headmaster.

"Are you having a fun summer Miss. Weasley?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Professor. Daddy, Ron and I went to visit Hermione last week. It was really a lot of fun, you should have seen dad!"

Mr. Weasley smiled at little at Ginney's comment. It was true, poor Mr. Granger having to put up with him.

"I'm sure it was Ginny, ah Arthur, a word please." Dumbledore's head turned towards Mr. Weasley, gently ending the conversation with Ginny.

"Enjoy the rest of the summer Ginny and I'll see you in a few weeks."

"OK, goodbye professor." Ginny said before leaving the men to there business.

Mr. Weasley studied Dumbledore intently. The headmaster looked tired. The last few weeks were showing, still when he spoke, sounding very worried the ever present twinkle, however faint could be seen in his eyes.

"We have a problem Arthur." He said. "Harry's missing."

"No, he's not, he's here. I just found him lying unconscious on our front lawn." Mr. Weasley answered.

The comment visibly relax Albus and Mr. Weasley noted that his eyes started twinkling even more, like a great burden had been lifted.

"Really! Arthur, that is great news. But what is he doing at 'The Burrow'? How did he get there? How is he? What happened?"

"That are questions I wanted to ask you Albus. I don't know. As I said I found him unconscious and the only think he did manage was 'Vol…'" Mr. Weasley shivered involuntarily, not wanting to say the name out loud. 

"And we both know what that means. Also he asks for a lady! A lady with violet eyes." Mr. Weasley ended his part, utterly confused. He gazed into the fire waiting, hoping for Dumbledore to fill in the blanks. Although by the look of the older wizard he knew that he too was confused and worried. There was something else though, the faint appearings of a smile, which only grew larger as he repeated those, last few words.

"Lady with violet eyes…"

The smile soon disappeared and was replaced by worry. When he continued Mr. Weasley froze in shock.

"Last night, Voldemort went on a search for Harry. He turned up in Privet Drive. Don't ask me how Arthur for I haven't got all the answers, yet. Arabella made it up here to Hogwarts, in a panic I might add, for she was unable to get to Harry. They killed 10 muggles, but when we got there Harry was nowhere to be found. Now I know he is with you I'm much relieved. I do wish to talk with him as soon as he's awake. He holds more pieces of the puzzle and as long as he's with you, your family is in more danger then before." Dumbledore watched over his moon-rimmed glasses to the still form of Arthur Weasley as he in turn took it all in and waited for his answer.

"I'll contact you as soon as he's awake Albus." He finally answered.

"Very good. Goodbye Arthur."

"Albus."

With a poof the head of Headmaster Dumbledore disappeared and Mr. Weasley was left staring into the dancing flames. The mention of the Dark Lord had made his blood turn cold. He had and his family had been on alert all month, but so far nothing major had happened. Maybe a foolish thought, but he had hoped Harry had been wrong about the Dark Lord's return. Slowly he got up and made his way back to the living room, his head filled with questions, hopefully to be answered soon. Answered by a boy, a young 15 year old boy that didn't deserve any of this. All the pain and suffering together with that heavy burden placed on his shoulders all those years ago.

* * * * * *

As soon as Arthur Weasley had disappeared from view Albus Dumbledore returned to his seat. He was tired and for the first time in his 150 years, he felt old. With only Fawkes for company and in the confindes of his own private rooms, he let his mask fall. All he wanted was to sleep. There was no time for sleep. The time of waiting had passed, Voldemort had made his move and although he had failed, he certainly was to try again.

Arthur's words still rang in his ears. "He's here Albus, he's fine."

Yes, for now, but for how long? The other bit of information returned the smile to his lips…"The lady with the violet eyes." The second part of Arthur's good news, he of course didn't realize at the time how much it had meant to Dumbledore.

He stood up from his chair, walking the short distance where his trusted friend was looking at him with bright golden eyes.

"Oh, Fawkes, my dear old friend. Times have changed yet again, a lot for the worse, but maybe just maybe one good thing will come out of it!" He sighed and his gazed turned to the white clouds passing by. The piece and quiet he needed and enjoyed so much were interrupted when Poppy's head appeared in the fire place.

"Headmaster! Hospital wing! NOW!"

Before Poppy had vanished in the dancing flames Dumbledore was out the door, one thought on his mind. "Severus."

* * * * * *

He was drifting, calmly, peacefully, among the clouds. No pain, no emotions, and no fear…just this very relaxed feeling, drifting between the clouds.

_"Harry, Harry …"_

_A voice registered in his mind._

_"Harry."_

_Someone was calling him._

_"Mom?"_

_"It's not your time yet Harry, you don't belong here."_

_"I do, mom, I want to stay with you."_

_"No, Harry, one day, that day will come but not today."_

_"I don't want to go back. The pain, it hurts and the loneliness."_

_"Your not alone Harry, we'll always be with you, and so will other very special people Harry. They will help you, as you will help them."_

_"Mom, stay with me, please."_

_"Always Harry, be brave, trust, and hope…"_

_He drifted among the clouds, for now, but soon he would return as he closed his eyes and slept._

* * * * * *

The room was dark as the figure stumbled in, her hand pressed on her abdomen, her eyes filled with tears and her teeth gritted in pain. Making her way to the bed in the sparse filled room she removed her cloak. Shivering uncontrollably as she covered herself with the warm quilt and lay down. 

She was safe for now; she could relax and regain her strength, her mind drifting to events passed. She had learned a lot in the month since she had been returned. Most had shocked her beyond believe, but she reminded herself not to believe first impressions, although it was hard to do. She had survived trusting those instincts and first impressions.

Last night she had finally found, that what she had lost 15 years ago. Only to find it yet again, unreachable. The pain in her heart had been lifted somewhat as she had spotted the boy. Oh, how he looked like James. One more piece she was certain she would uncover if time would let her. What she hadn't expected was what came next, the thought still paralyzed her with fear as her mind recalled the awful sight of the person responsible for her pain and suffering. Also the feeling of helplessness, watching Severus wither in pain. What happened next seemed a blur. The boy watching her with those vivid green eyes, Lily's eyes. The immediate trust he had placed in her. The escaped, one only made on pure desperation, he would not take her boy again. Was it the Cruciatus Curse hitting her or the fierce pain ripping through her abdomen, she did not know. The boy had felt it to, hands on his forehead he had lost consciousness and fell into her arms. She apperated out just in time, making sure they weren't followed, she carefully laid the boy on the doorstep of 'The Burrow'. Trusting Arthur Weasley to take care of this precious life for she couldn't. Arthur would get him to Dumbledore, she was sure. Apperating back was a risk she had to take. Privet Drive was filled with green mist and Death Eaters searching. Most likely for her and the boy. Where was Severus? She had found him at the same spot he had fallen. Grabbing his hand she apperated him too, back to Hogwarts, back to safety, back to Dumbledore.

She sighed; the pain had died down to a dull ache. Dumbledore, yes, she would have to face him soon. For now she would sleep and dream. Dream of what was lost, no, dream of what she wished and hopefully would come, like she had for 15 years.

* * * * *

Ron watched his friend as he slowly fought the darkness and tried to wake up. He relaxed a bit, Harry would be all right. Sure he would be, Harry was always all right. Still, Ron feared for his best friend. The initial shock of finding Harry unconscious in his parents living room had faded and his heart beat returned to normal, at least some form of normal, after his father had assured him Harry was in no immediate danger. So he had skipped breakfast and sat with his friend, his head full of questions.

When Harry showed the first signs of regaining consciousness Ron dashed out the room to get his father.

The fog lifted as he made his way out of the darkness. A groan escaped his lips as he tried sitting up, his body protesting and his muscles exploded in pain. Immediately a pair of hands pushed him back down, accompanied by a voice he recognized, but that couldn't be! Shaking his head to get the cobwebs and haziness out of his head he opened his eyes.

"Shhht, Harry, my dear, easy, try waking up first."

"Mrs. Weasley?" He managed to say or at least whisper.

"Yes, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, while busying herself with covering Harry back up.

"What…what am I doing here? What happened?" As soon as those words left his lips, he was assaulted with images of the previous night. He barely heard Mrs. Weasley answer as he gazed in front of him in utter confusion, trying to make sense of his own memories.

"We don't know dear, we were hoping you could tell us." Mrs. Weasley answered, a worried look on her face as she watched Harry. Harry had a matching look on his face but then one of confusion.

"Wait here, lay down and rest, while I get you something to eat and inform Arthur. Also I know one eager son of mine who's dying to see you awake."

Harry managed a weak smile as he watched Mrs. Weasley walk out the room mumbling to her. "Get Arthur, tell Ron, oh yes and breakfast, lots of it, that boy is simply too thin!"

Sighing Harry tried sitting up, he didn't want to sleep, for he knew that as soon as he closed his eyes the images and memories would return. And right now, he didn't want them to, hell he never wanted them to. As he sat waiting a smile appeared on his face as he remember his last dream. A dream of his mother, or had it been a dream at all? It had seemed so real… The smile disappeared as another image replaced that of his mother, dancing in front of his eyes were a pair of violet ones. Who was that lady? Where was the lady? Would he ever see her again? He felt him wishing he would. Slowly his eye closed, too tired to resist.

* * * * * *

The hospital wing at Hogwarts was unusually crowded, especially since it was the middle of summer and no students were there to get themselves hurt. Madame Pompfrey was furious and made sure everyone who got in her way noticed it. How on earth was she to tend to her patient when people kept getting in her way? And what kept Professor Dumbledore? Before she could dwell on the subject further, the headmaster appeared in the doorway and headed her way. He nodded a silent greeting before his gaze shifted to the still figure in the bed.

The bed's occupant was as pale as his sheets, the pain visible on the delicate features of his face, his raven black hair only accentuating how pale he was. The only evidence of him being alive was the movement of his chest indicating he was still breathing. Placing his hand on the younger wizard's forehead, Dumbledore felt the fever raging inside. He sighed and turned his attention to the people around him. Filch stood in a corner brooding, annoying Pompfrey as much he could. Hagrid towered above them all at the foot of the bed, wringing his hands and Poppy buzzed around glancing annoyingly from Filch to Hagrid as she tried tending to Severus. Finally Dumbledore found his voice.

"Poppy, is he going to be all right?"

"Yes, Headmaster, he will. But not if he doesn't get any rest. The Cruciatus Curse hit him hard this time and it will take a few days before he'll be back to his old charming self." Poppy almost laughed at her own attempt at a joke, it went unnoticed so she continued. "Now if you would all please LEAVE me to my job!" That said Pompfrey grabbed Hagrid's hand and dragged him to the door. Well dragging is a big word when it comes to Hagrid, who after a nod from Dumbledore went willingly, followed by Filch and lastly, after one more glance at Severus, Dumbledore himself.

"Shall we go up to my office and discuss what happened." Dumbledore said after closing the door behind him, addressing Hagrid and Filch. The latter looking even more annoyed, the first sad for this was the third time in as many weeks he had brought Severus back, never in such a state though.

"There is not much to tell Headmaster." Filch drawled. "I just spotted Hagrid here on a run towards the gates and I followed. Finding Professor Snape lying unconscious on the ground. Hagrid picked him up and we brought him to Poppy."

Noticing he wouldn't get more valuable information out of Filch, Dumbledore nodded his thanks and send Filch on his way.

"Now, Hagrid why don't you tell me what happened." Dumbledore turned his full attention towards the half giant.

"As Filch told ya Sir, I spotted two figures near the gates tryin' to get in. I came runnin' but only found Professor Snape. Picked him up and brough' him 'ere. Hagrid answered.

"Did you see who the other person was Hagrid?"

"No, sorry Professor. I didn't."

"Very well Hagrid, thank you. Could you please return to where you found Severus! Maybe you can find some clues as to Severus mysterious savior. I'm sure he would like to know as well."

"Certainly Professor Dumbledore."

Hagrid turned to move but something stopped him. Wringing his hands he eyed Dumbledore nervously."

"Yes Hagrid?"

"Euh, don' mind me asking Professor, but how is young 'arry doin'?"

"For now he's fine, I'll soon find out in more detail. I'll let you know when I know myself."

"Thank you, Professor."

Hagrid turned and headed back towards the great hall and of to do what Dumbledore had requested. This business of Snape being a spy had Hagrid worried, just like it always had and now Harry disappearing and turning up just as mysterious as Snape had him worried indeed. He had work to do and if looking for this so called ghost would help, then that's what he would do.

As he watched Hagrid's rethreading for Dumbledore headed back to the hospital wing making sure Severus wasn't alone when he awakened. Watching his friend suffer like that made him feel guilty. He hated the arrangement they had, Severus always going back, risking his life. This was a discussion the both had had over and over again, all those years ago and now again. There was nothing they could do to change it, he knew that. Still it didn't stop him from feeling guilty or worrying.

* * * * * *

Harry felt himself relax and all the emotional tension fall away as he sat in kitchen having breakfast with the Weasley family. Oh, well half the family. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who were eyeing him, concern etched on their faces. Ginny who blushed each time he looked in her direction, something he would have to ask Ron about, and last but not least Ron. Ron hadn't stopped talking when he found Harry awake and had dragged him, much against his mother's protests up to the kitchen to have breakfast. Harry didn't mind, he preferred to listen to the stories, all the things he had missed. Most importantly this way he didn't have his thoughts taking over or Mr. Weasley questioning him. He really didn't want to think right now, so he was contend to sit there and watch and listen to Ron babble and have the best breakfast he had in over a month. When he finally couldn't eat anymore Mrs. Weasley interrupted her youngest son, who was just describing his experience with a comp – utter he had been allowed to use at Hermione's house.

"Ron, why don't you take Harry up to your room and have him freshen up a bit. I'm sure he'd like that."

"Yeah, and sorry for saying it Harry but you really need it!"

"Ronald Weasley, mind your manners."

Harry chuckled; "No problem, Mrs. Weasley I have no idea what I look like, I believe it is not a pretty side. I would welcome the change."

"Of course my dear. I can only imagine what the last month was like. Go right ahead." Mrs. Weasley gently touched his shoulder. Harry had to fight back his tears and found a very interesting spot on the floor avoiding Mrs. Weasley concerned filled eyes.

"Come along Harry." Ron said while grabbing Harry's arm.

"Oh, and Harry when you get back Professor Dumbledore will want to have a word with you." Mr. Weasley yelled after the two boys.

Making their way up the stairs, Harry marveled in the warmth. He loved being at 'The Burrow' it was so full of love. Ron was talking again, this time Harry wasn't really paying attention as he looked around, taking everything in. It didn't matter that this was the 4th time he was here; he enjoyed it immensely every single time. They made it up to Ron's room, which hadn't changed one bit, except Harry noted all the posters of Victor Klum had been removed. Wasn't he supposed to go with Hermione to visit Krum this summer? He really needed to ask Ron about that. Not now though, now he wanted a warm shower and some clean clothes. Ron was talking again, what did he say?

"Euh, sorry Ron, what did you say? Didn't get that."

"Well you know where the bathroom is, now hurry up I want to talk to you before Dumbledore gets here." Ron said letting himself drop on his bed looking at Harry intently.

Harry tried to smile, but the truth was, no matter how much he wanted to tell Ron he didn't feel like it. Avoiding the subject he looked around for his trunk. Oh he didn't bring any clothes. As if on cue the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in caring a bundle of clothes. 

"Here you go Harry. I figured you didn't have any clothes with you and seeing how much you've grown this last month I'm sure Ron's will fit you. If not we'll be able to fix it." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he accepted the bundle.

Ron was staring at him, with an odd expression on his face as if he saw Harry for the first time.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, but mom's right, you did grow. You're as tall as I am. BTW what did you do to your hair!"

Harry looked puzzled, my hair what's wrong with my hair? He turned around and headed for the bathroom leaving Ron staring at his back.

How long he stood on the hot running water he didn't know, it felt so good, feeling the previous month being washed away, not to be returned. Oh how he wished. Getting out of the shower he found a towel and dried himself of and turned towards the mirror. What he saw there shocked him to the core…. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Chapter 3? I have no idea… working on it. Since this is a new working week I don't know when it will be finished. Still if you are asking for a chapter 3, can I assume I'm on the right track?!


	3. Recoveries and Changes chapter 3

**_Author's note_**: Chapter 3, as requested! vbg Thank you all for your reviews, they really help a lot and make me smile!!! I do apologize for my cliffhangers. I know, I hate them too when reading, I just can't help myself… my cruel side popping up I suppose. vbEg I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 …

BTW those of you who are wondering the Snape/Harry part will come, as they say: Patience is a virtue (one I better learn myself)

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: General, for now 

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 3 

By Dagmar De Meyer

Mouth wide-open Harry gaped at the face in the mirror. To his surprise the face looked back at him in the same manner. Of course stupid, that's what mirrors do! Still, Harry could do nothing, he only stared with a look of shock, disbelieve and confusion at his own reflection. No, this wasn't possible, a joke, yeah, that's it, the twins were playing they had probably enchanted this mirror. All kinds of different theories ran through Harry's head as he took in the boy staring at him from the mirror. The boy looked nothing like Harry, but then again he did. Was this what people meant, turning from a boy into a teenager and from a teenager into a man?

Making a decision he picked up his clothes and got dressed. Hum, he had grown, the clothes fit perfectly, well a bit wide maybe, nothing compared to Dudley's though. He made his way back to Ron's room. His friend was engrossed in 'the daily prophet'-sport pages, no doubt checking up on Quidditch scores.

"Hey, Harry! Have you…" Ron started but was unable to finish his sentence; Harry rushed by, kneeled next to his trunk, opened it and started sifting through its contents. Once he found what he was looking for he got up, turned around, knocked Ron down in the process and headed back towards the bathroom. Leaving Ron picking himself of the floor.

"Harry, what's going on? "Ron yelled, not getting a response from his friend, who had already closed the door.

Harry leaned against the door and sighed, pressing the 3 items to his chest. The photo album of his parents, given to him by Hagrid, a picture of him and Ron taken by Hermione on the train back and a hand mirror. A muggle mirror, one he was sure couldn't have been enchanted by George and Fred or anybody else for that matter.

Placing the mirror and the picture on the edge of the bathtub, he opened the album and started turning the pages in search of a particular one. After a minute or so he found the one he was looking for: James Potter holding the Quidditch cup at the end of his fourth year. Reaching over his shoulder he placed his own picture next to the one of his father and compared the two. 

They really did look a lot like each other. Not very tall, unruly hair sticking to all sides, knobbly knees, boyish grin 'Not baby face as Malfoy called him' and of course his glasses. The only thing Harry had differently were his eyes, his father's were brown, Harry's were green like his mother. Other then that they could have passed as twins.

Putting the album down he got to his feet and walked back in front of the mirror.

The strange face looked back at him.

"Urgh."

He bend down and picked up the hand mirror. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Here goes nothing." Harry mumbled.

Not a word come out as for the second time that day his mouth was wide open staring at his own reflection. There was no denying it now. He had changed, but how was that possible?

He reached out for his own picture again looked at it and then back to the mirror, searching for things he would recognize. Before him stood a boy almost a head taller, thin, too thin, pale complexion (or was this the result of being looked up for a month.) His face wasn't as round anymore and a lot sharper. His hair, his shoulder length hair was almost black with a reddish undertone. The only thing he did recognize as his own were a pair of green eyes and the scar on his forehead.

He was jolted out of his musings by a loud banging on the door and Ron's panicking voice.

"Harry, Harry, are you all right in there? What is going on?" Ron banged his fist against the door just as Harry opened causing him to fall forward. Thanks to Harry's quick thinking he grabbed one of Ron's flying arms and pulled him back.

"Ha…Harry…"Ron said catching his breath. "Would you please tell me what's going on?

Ron watched as Harry picked up the photo album and the mirror. Trying very hard to keep his cool and wait for his friend. But he knew something was going on and he was dying to find out. He really wanted to help Harry, but oh how stubborn he could be. Following Harry back to his room, he sat down and waited. He wasn't going to make it easy for Harry to ignore him this time so he fixed his gaze on him and watched intently as Harry put the album back in his trunk. 

Harry sighed, he knew Ron was waiting for an explanation; there was something else he needed to know first.

"Ron." He started. "I'm fine, well sorta anyway but…"

"What?"

"How do I look?" There he had asked, now the answer.

Ron sat perplexed; he had expected the worst, stories about 'You-Know-Who', Harry's scar hurting, etc. Never did he expect the question he was asked. True he was asked that same question every single day by Ginny, but she was a girl! Why was Harry so interested as to how he looked?

"Ron?"  Harry tried, curious as to why Ron had such a strange expression on his face.

"Why, why do you ask? Ron asked awkwardly shifting his position a bit.

"Well, you asked me what I had done to my hair and…"

"Oh, that! Yeah, what did you do to your hair? Tried out a hair growing potion or something!" Ron laughed, one of relieve mostly for a moment there he had been worried. "But I must ask, why? It makes you look like Snape!"

"What?!" Harry did a double take.

"Well, yeah, kinda…different though and on you it looks cool."

"Hey, maybe I could let mine grow as well, hum, what do you say? Like Bill? Mom is going to hit the ceiling for that one…"

"Ron! Harry almost yelled, trying to catch Ron's attention who was talking up a storm.

"Hum, what did you say?"

"I was just wondering if that was all, you know that changed about me?!"

"What, yeah and the fact that you've grown a few inches. Oh, you must give me that growing potion! Because if I have to do this the normal way, it would take months…" And of he was again pacing his room talking about ponytails. Harry on the other hand wasn't listening anymore. A thing that Ron had said kept going through his head. Makes you look like Snape. Suddenly it clicked, in the back of his mind, he did look like Snape a bit. How? And was that all Ron had noticed? Didn't he see the changes Harry saw?"

* * * * * *

Severus Snape still hadn't regained consciousness as the sun passed her midday point. Albus Dumbledore sat beside him, his mind elsewhere lost in thought. Sometimes he'd get up, place his hand on Severus' head, sit back down and let his mind wander again.

Out of her office window Madame Pomfrey watched, looking out for her patient but also for Dumbledore. She worried about both equally. For Severus who each passing time became weaker due to the damage the Cruciatus curse brought with it and the Headmaster who cared so deeply for the Potions Master. They depended on each other, although neither would openly admit it. 

Madame Pomfrey picked up her chart and made her way to the two men for another check-up. Upon reaching them, Dumbledore looked up and smiled.

"Hello Poppy, no change I'm afraid." Dumbledore started getting up from his chair.

"Uhm, sitting in the same position for so long is for the young."

"Really Headmaster, you should get some rest." Pomfrey said taking out her wand and moving it in a zigzag motion over Snape's body, from head to toes and back again." Professor Snape will be out of it for some time to come."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A weak voice came from the bad.

"Severus, you're awake." Dumbledore smiled.

"I think that would be obvious." Snape mumbled as he tried to push himself up on his elbows. Madame Pomfrey was quicker and gently pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't Professor, you went through quite an ordeal and are still very weak, you need your rest."

Earning here a deadly glare from the Potions Master.

"Poppy, could you leave us alone for a few minutes!"

"Yes Headmaster, but I must insist not too long, Professor Snape really needs his rest." Pomfrey answered before walking back to her office, mumbling all the way of 'the most terrible patient". When Pomfrey was out of sight, Snape almost jumped out of bed. Something he shouldn't have done he realized immediately as every muscles in his body exploded in pain, spots appeared in front of his eyes and the room started spinning. Strong gentle arms grabbed him and eased him back into bed.

"Easy Severus, the Cruciatus curse hit you hard this time. Poppy is right you need to calm down and rest." Dumbledore said eying Snape sternly.

"No…Harry, he went after Harry." Snape croaked.

"Harry's fine, he's at 'The Burrow' with Arthur."

"How?" Snape's eyes widened in surprise.

Dumbledore's gaze shifted and stared out the window.

"Albus?" Snape questioned instantly knowing something was wrong.

"Albus?" He questioned again more urgently.

"I assure you Severus, Harry's all right, I received word from Arthur that he to woke up awhile ago. I don't know what happened, his appearance at 'The Burrow' is as much a mystery to us as yours is here." Dumbledore said, watching Snape intently. The younger man looked confused at that statement.

"What do you mean a mystery? I know I didn't make it back on my own, but I assumed the Aurors brought me back, although that would be equally as impossible if they had found a Death Eater just lying around." Snape fell quiet as his numbed mind tried to recall the events of the night before.

The voice of Dumbledore broke through his train of thought and he turned to listen.

"Don't worry about it too much Severus. It'll come back to you. I'm going to see Harry, maybe he'll have some information."

"How could he possibly know I was there, or what happened? Snape sneered; the mention of Potter always seemed to bring the worst out of him.

"I really can't say, although I think he does." Dumbledore answered and when Snape looked up that familiar twinkle had returned to the Headmaster's eyes.

"And now Severus, listen to Poppy and get some rest." Dumbledore smiled and prepared to leave.

"Albus! What aren't you telling me?" Snape called after the Headmaster. He knew something was being kept from him, something important and his black eyes swirled with curiosity and the beginnings of anger. When Dumbledore turned around his eyes twinkled even more and when he spoke his lips showed a small smile.

"Arthur did give me one piece of information that might prove to be very good indeed. Apparently, although still under the after effect of the Cruciatus curse, Harry mentioned 'A lady with violet eyes'."

Snape's eyes opened wide in shock as he heard the words. He didn't even notice Dumbledore was no longer in the room. He just sat in his bed eyes staring into nothingness, his heart filled with shock, joy, happiness, anger, fear…he couldn't tell which. His heart tightened in his chest and his heartbeat raced. Could it be? Impossible!

 One word escaped his lips: "Vi."

* * * * * *

The house stood on top of a small hill, looming menacingly over the town below. Even on this beautiful summers day, the house was dark, a dark shadow hanging over it. No one ever went near the house, for it was a well-known fact amongst the town muggles that no one came back. Not even as a prank did the youngest generation make it up the hill. Only the elders of the town remembered the house any different and full of joy. 15 years ago the shadows had finally lifted a bit, they were never far away and all of a sudden at the beginning of summer they had returned full force, an ever present green mist drifting around the house.

Down on his knees, Lucius Malfoy tried making himself invisible as he listened to his Master pace around the room. 

His red slits of eyes gleaming with fury, his fist gripping his wand, knuckles white, Voldemort was furious.

Not a word had been said, the Dark Lord hadn't even acknowledge his presents, although he had summoned him with such force and anger, Malfoy was sure his arm would burn right of. 

So here he was awaiting punishment, punishment sure to come. He had failed his Master. Potter had escaped 'again'. Oh, he had help this time and by someone familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on who!"

"Lucius." A venomous voice hissed.

Instinctively he bowed his head even deeper, palms pressed to the floor. Here it comes.

"Lucius, tell me, what happened to our friend Snape?"

Malfoy was stunned. The expected cursing for his failure in capturing the Potter boy didn't come; instead he was being questioned about Snape?

"LUCIUS." His Master yelled, bringing him back, realizing he had kept the Dark Lord waiting.

"I…I do not know, My Lord. I assumed he returned back to Hogwarts.

"Yesssss, but you know as well as I do that he couldn't have made it on his own. That goes for that Potter boy to. I want to know who crossed me today. FIND OUT!"

"Yes, My Lord, right away, My Lord." Malfoy fumbled with the words, quickly getting up and slowly making his way backwards to the door, head bowed.

Voldemort stopped pacing as he watched Malfoy's retreating form.

"Pathetic." He hissed lifting his wand he aimed it at Malfoy. "Crucio." He said sounding almost bored.

The house was filled with a tormenting scream, no one came, no one ever did.

* * * * * *

The figure slowly, quietly made his way through the castle. Keeping to the shadows, jumping at the slightest sound or movement. He had already made it halfway and was slowly relaxing. Madame Pomfrey had been engrossed in a book, probably one of those cheap romantic novels, and hadn't noticed him leaving. Did they really think he was going to stay in that bed! Not on your life, way too sunny and cheerful for his taste. It would do him more bad then good. So he had snuck out and was now making his way to his own rooms. Oh, how tired he was, he needed some sleep. They had been right about that, he reluctantly agreed. He would get rest in his own room, own bed and most importantly ALONE. Finally he arrived, quickly he whispered the password and entered the piece and quiet.

"Professor SNAPE!"

Snape grinned, if you could call it that as he heard Madame Pomfrey yelling his name. She was too late, the door was closing and he wasn't coming out.

The room was pitch dark, not that it matter, he knew it by heart. He retrieved his wand and said: "Lumos," not only making his wand glow but one by one the torches on the walls came to live and flames started dancing in the fireplace. Watching them for a moment letting his mind wander.

A deep sigh escaped him, the memories coming back to haunt him. So hard he had tried to forget, burry his feeling and build a wall of ice around his heart, hoping against hope the pain would go away. For years he had succeeded, becoming ice-cold, a mere shadow amongst shadows, the most hated professor, one of his own making. A Death Eater gone spy…a person not to be trusted, he didn't even trust himself. 

He blinked, what was he doing here? Standing in front of one of many bookcases lining his dungeons walls, with in his had a small white box.

His hands started shaking as he lifted the lid, revealing a single crystal ball. A tear rolled unnoticed down his pale cheek. Gently he touched the ball and it glistered beautiful before transforming into a purple violet, which in turn projected an all to familiar picture. Unaware of the tears in his eyes Snape sank to the ground, the white box clutched tightly in his hands, his eyes never leaving the picture. A memory of what was lost, what could, should have been!

* * * * * *

The hours until lunch past quickly and pleasantly for Harry. Avoiding every mirror he came across he had a walk around 'The Burrow'. Much to Ron's dismay, he was dying to know what had happened to Harry. Still he figured Harry would tell him when he was ready. So he busied himself with writing a letter to Hermione to tell her about Harry's arrival.

"Ron, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called at the bottom of the stairs. "Could you two come down? Professor Dumbledore is here."

Oh well, he'd better get this over with. Harry thought almost bumping into Ron. Together they walked down to the living room. Hey maybe he could ask Professor Dumbledore about that lady.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said as soon as Ron and Harry walked through the door. Smiling brightly at the boy. Then his eyes changed, a hint of curiosity in them. It vanished just as quickly, not quickly enough for Harry had seen it. He sees it too! Harry realized. He couldn't dwell on the fact, Dumbledore was speaking to him.

"First of all Harry, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Oh, man!"

Harry turned around just in time to see Ron smack his hand against his forehead. 

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ron started saying, "I haven't got your present yet. You see, Dad told me that Professor Dumbledore had told him, I couldn't send any owls … So I figured I'd give you your present on the train back to school." Completely out of breath Ron let himself drop down in one of the chair and looked apologetic up to Harry.

"Hey, no worries Ron, I myself forgot about it!" Harry smiled a little at his friend, and he wasn't lying, he had forgotten about his birthday. His eyes lit up even more when he remembered his gift.

"Harry I know it won't be pleasant to recall, but I need to ask you what happened last night and how you got to 'The Burrow'." Dumbledore spoke, gently guiding Harry into a chair and sat in to one next to it.

Harry looked down at the floor, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He entered his mind and told about his scar hurting, the strange woman appearing in his room, them hiding in the kitchen and the flight through the garden. He stopped; unconsciously his hand reached up and touched his scar. "She stopped, I almost knocked her down when I walked into her. Then my scar hurt so much and I heard shouting. Voldemort was close I could feel him…."

"What, Harry?" Dumbledore's gently but stern voice asked.

"I think… she felt him too, I know she did."

"How do you know?"

"I…I just do. They came closer, I think I was hit with a curse because the next thing I knew was waking up here." Harry finished and looked up to see everyone staring at him. He immediately looked back at the floor.

"Hum, interesting." Dumbledore mumbled.

"Did she say anything, talk to you?" This from Mr. Weasley.

"Well, she told me to hurry and asked me for my trunk."

"Your trunk. Why?"

"She said, nothing should stay in the house that reminded of magic and then maybe Voldemort would pass by." Harry answered, looking from Mr. Weasley to Dumbledore and back again.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed."

The four pair of eyes stared at Dumbledore, he only smiled, that twinkle ever present.

"Is there anything else you can tell us Harry?"

"No, no Sir, not that I can think of at the moment." Harry looked away not wanting to meet Dumbledore's gaze. There was more, but he wasn't ready to share it yet. 

"Well then, Harry, we do have a little problem."

His heart skipped a beat, how could Dumbledore know so soon?

"You see you can't go back to you family."

Harry sighed and sigh of relieve and watched Dumbledore get up from his chair.

"When we heard of your disappearance the Ministry send Auror's to find you and take care of the Death Eaters. They were too late, Voldemort had already killed 10 muggles and he and his Death Eaters were long gone."

"Yes, I read about that in 'The Daily Prophet'. How are my aunt and uncle?" Harry whispered, he had no special feeling about his family, still he never wished them dead."

"Your family is quite alright. Voldemort passed them by." Dumbledore answered, ignoring the three Weasley's shudder at the name. "Still it would be best for you and them if you remain here. With Arthur's and Molly's permission of course."

Harry's face lit up like a beacon. He could stay at 'The Burrow' for the rest of the summer!? Ron's face mirrored his. Both eager faces turned immediately towards Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry we would love to have you dear." Mrs. Weasley was the first to respond.

"Yes, I already put a few more protecting charms on the house." Mr. Weasley added.

That last statement made Harry loose his smile again. No, he couldn't stay, not if it would bring danger to Ron's family. Harry felt a hand press on his shoulder. Mr. Weasley had seen the worry cross the young boy's face.

"Don't worry about it Harry, we'll be safe. You just make sure you enjoy yourself."

Being a bit more at easy Harry's smile returned.

"We did make out a few rules for you, which I'm sure Arthur will explain to you later. Now then, I must be of, have a good summer Harry."

"Goodbye Professor."

"Bye Professor."

Harry and Ron almost shouted as they ran from the room, back upstairs. Harry feeling a whole lot better.

When the boys had disappeared, Arthur accompanied Dumbledore back to the kitchen.

"Arthur, you better ask me that question now or your brow well stay that way forever."

"I was just wondering if you had figured out who the woman was."

"I have my suspicious Arthur, for now it stays with that. Take good care of him and your family. I'll send someone over to go with you to 'Diagon Alley'."

"Goodbye Arthur, give my love to Molly."

With that he threw some floo powder in the fire, "Hogwarts" and was gone.

* * * * * *

Everyone always wondered how he seemed to know everything about everyone. He smiled at the thought; 'The Gryffindor Trio' weren't the only ones on nightly trips. He was a people person, wizards and muggles alike but at night he enjoyed the silence of the castle. He had a lot to think about, seeing Harry this afternoon had waved away some of his tiredness. The boy had no idea what an effect he had on others. It wasn't fair, nothing could be done, and faith was not always kind in handing out the roles one was to play in their lifetime. So lost in thought, he didn't notice that he was no longer alone. A voice brought him back to reality, which made him jump in surprise.

"Why Albus, this must be the first time ever that I caught you." The smiling face of Minerva McGonagall appeared before him.

"Indeed, Minerva, I'm getting old." Dumbledore replied smiling back.

"Nonsense. But I see the lines of worry on your face." 

"I have been rather preoccupied I admit. Want to join me in my office for a late night cup of tea Minerva?"

Together they walked the short distance to the gargoyle that lead up to Dumbledore's office in silence.

"Marshmallow" He whispered and the gargoyle jumped aside revealing a spiral staircase.

"Marshmallow?" Minerva questioned. "What is that?"

"I have no idea, but it sounds yummy."

"After you Minerva." Dumbledore said opening the door to his office, bowing deeply. Earning a laugh from Professor McGonagall.

"Why thank you Albus I…" Further she didn't get, she froze in her tracks, her hands pressed over her mouth stifling a scream. Puzzled by Minerva's reaction Dumbledore walked up behind her having a similar reaction, except for the screaming part. Both of them stared at the figure sitting on Albus' desk.

"It's about bloody time! Where have you been?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2 : _**pfffffff, finished. This wasn't an easy one, kept bumping into walls. I hope you enjoyed it! Up to the next chapter, I guess. Which, I promise, will feature 'Snape and Harry' euh I hope! Thanks for getting this far!


	4. Back to Hogwarts chapter 4

**_Author's note_**: I know, I know, I'm such a bad person. But here it is, chapter 4. And I can honestly tell you I'm VERY happy I finally managed to get it finished. After a huge fight with my muse and real live butting in most of the time I feared it would get covered in dust. Enfin… I hope you enjoy this part. I am aware some will be disappointed but I'M GETTING THERE! You'll see… Have fun reading!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 4 

By Dagmar De Meyer

_"It's about bloody time! Where have you been?"_

The question hung between them, not one of them answered. Two pair of eyes stared at the person sitting on Dumbledore's desk. With an air of indifference and annoyance a pair of violet ones stared right back. It was just an act; those beautiful eyes betrayed her, filled with trepidation and fear. Was it fear he saw? Having gotten over his initial shock, Dumbledore passed Minerva, who was still standing there seemingly frozen, and walked up to the person sitting on his desk. She looked up at him and tears glistered in her eyes, her voice a mere whisper as she spoke: "Hello Albus. Long time no see!"

Closing the distance between them, he opened his arms and pulled the young woman in a fatherly embrace. When he finally released her, his eyes twinkled of joy and tears. "Welcome back."

Taking a deep breath and releasing herself from Dumbledore's arms she turned to Professor McGonagall

"Cat got your tongue Minerva?" She asked smiling slightly at her own little joke.

Slowly letting her arms drop to her side, McGonagall found her voice. "I…I thought you were…death."

"I was…in a way." The woman answered. Standing now in front of the professor, her eyes cast downward. "I missed you." Her unsteady voice whispered, afraid to look up, not sure what she'd see. She needed not be afraid, in two steps Minerva was with her gathering the girl in her arms, hugging her fierce fully.

Albus let himself drop in his chair and watched. This was good, very good. He didn't know how or why and the road ahead was difficult but this was certainly a step in the right direction. 'Welcome back Vi."

_* * * * * *_

The splash of cold water on his face made him gasp. His face was even paler then normal, his eyes red from crying. How long it had lasted this time, he could only guess. No one was to know of the pain locked in his heart and he was damned if anyone ever found him when on rare occasions that pain found a way out. Again he splashed the cold water against his face and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the ice-wall rebuild itself.

Leaving his rooms he made his way through the castle like he always had. His face set, his ropes billowing behind him. He entered the great Hall to find it deserted. He'd be having diner alone, he almost, almost smiled with relieve.

_* * * * * *_

Long into the night they talked, about times past and times to come. Questions were asked, questions were answered. The room could be filled with laughter or you could her a pin drop. A gasp of amazement, a gasp of horror and sometimes followed by a tear.

"And then I found myself wandering naked through the woods. It took me awhile to get my bearings and the mess that was my mind back under control. When I found I had the strength I apparated to Godric's Hollow."

"Oh Vi. I'm so sorry." Minerva interrupted.

Vi smiled a bit though it never reached her eyes. "Don't be, somehow in the back of my mind I always knew. I'll even go as far as saying that I was there when it all happened.

She sighed: "Anyway I retrieved my wand and some clothes found myself a place to stay, locked myself up and had a crash course in history of the last 15 years. I must say. They seemed very happy."

"Yes indeed they were."

The room went silent again, all three lost in thought.

"How did you know where to find him?" Albus asked his voice sounding quite loud making the others jump in surprise.

"Find who Albus?" Minerva questioned frown on her face.

"Why, young Harry of course, for which I still need to thank you." His blue eyes watched intently at the young woman before him.

"You don't miss much, do you?" She laughed.

"I do my best." He laughed as well but soon both were serious again.

"It wasn't that difficult, just eliminating a few possibilities. But why on earth you put him with Petunia, I'll never understand although I'm aware you had your reasons.

"He needed to be protected and who better to do that then family." Minerva interjected a bit shocked that Dumbledore's actions were being questioned.

"I'm not debating that." Vi shot back. " But why Peet!"

"Oh well, I just wanted to see him, if only for a minute and wish my so…nephew a happy birthday. When I was about to leave all hell broke loose." Vi shuddered as she remembered the previous night.

"Before the Death Eaters got to the house I apparated to his room." Vi started and thought to herself: _"How he looked like James."_

" Which by the way was locked from the outside. Found his school trunk and we made our way out of the backdoor. Huge mistake!" Getting up from her chair she started pacing the room.

"I should have known, realized… should have trusted my instincts and waited, but I was afraid for him Albus. They had us surrounded in mere seconds, curses flying around our ears." For a moment she stopped, completely out of breath.

 "What I don't understand is his reaction to the curse that hit me more then him. He fainted in my arms and I apparated us out."

"Yes to the Burrow. Don't blame yourself. Thanks to you Harry's alive and well. As for his reaction I'm sure you read up on his scar and his connection to Voldemort." Albus spoke gently, stopping Vi from pacing and guiding her back to her chair. 

"Of course how could I have forgotten that?" She mentally cursed herself.

"If I'm not mistaken." Albus continued. "That goes for you to," as he pointed to her abdomen.

"As for forgetting things, a great neglect of my own, thank you for taking down the charms. It may very well have saved Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, oh and Dudley of course."

"We don't know that Albus. When I heard how Voldemort regained his body and strength through Harry's blood and knowing the protection charms are based on blood relations, I wasn't going to take that change. But although we saved a few, ten muggles died regardless and quite pointless."

The flames danced in the fire as the conversation ended the silence returned once again before Vi stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked crossing the room to stand next to the young woman.

"It's late Mine, I need to get some sleep and so should you!" Vi answered stiffening a yawn.

"But we haven't finished yet!" Minerva argued.

"I'll be around, don't worry."

"For how long?" Albus' voice was soft but was lased with concern. 

A sad look appeared in Vi's eyes as she answered. 

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"Goodnight you both." Vi said hugging them goodbye.

"Goodnight sweetheart and thank you for Severus to." Albus whispered.

When Vi stepped back, her face was a blank only her eyes betrayed her and showed a sign of emotion, a deep fire burned in those pools of purple. Was it anger or love? Albus wondered.

Walking back to the door Vi turned around, a smile on her face again. " Oh before I forget, the answer to your question is yes." And then she was gone, leaving the Headmaster behind his eyes twinkling and Professor McGonagall confused.

"Yes? To what?" She voiced.

Albus just grinned. "You'll see Minerva, in due time."

"Now what do you say to following her lead and head to bed ourselves.

"Of course, goodnight Albus." At the door she hesitated. "Albus?"

"Yes Minerva."

"Do you think Vi will ever tell us what really happened?"

"I do not believe she lied."

"No of course not, but I got the feeling she was holding things back."

"So you noticed it to. I think in due time she will tell, but that we are not the persons that need to hear it."

_* * * * * *_

The summer passed quickly for Harry and for the most part where Voldemort was concerned, quietly too. The only thing that reminded of that part was Mr. Weasley disappearing at odd hours, Sirius's letters short and few. The ministry, or more importantly Cornelius Fudge still refused to believe what was so plainly in front of him and kept assuring the wizard world everything was under control. The most infuriating thing about it was that most seemed to believe him. Harry knew Sirius was working for Dumbledore and that something big and secretive was in the works, also that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were involved not to mention Bill, Charlie and Percy. But as soon as Ron and Harry asked about it all went silent and the conversation changed. For now both had given up, with his scar not hurting and Voldemort quiet Harry was determined to make the best of his summer. 

The only thing that puzzled Harry to no end was himself. He kept changing right in front of his own eyes. It was freaky to look at himself in the mirror for it was never the same face that stared back.  Most of the time he just ignored every mirror he passed but soon he became curious still he only looked early in the morning or late at night. It was as if someone was redrawing his face, hell his entire body starting in the morning ending at night and then to start over the next day. He'd wake up and he'd look like his old self (Except for this hair, which stayed long. He didn't mind that part though. This was way better then it sticking out all over the place.) and then when he made ready for bed he'd see that his nose had changed, or his eyes, tanned skin or pale and so on. Not a day went by that this game continued and although Harry was puzzled and curious he didn't mention it to anyone. Two reasons really one: no one seemed to notice anything except himself and two: he was afraid. For the first time in his life he felt like a coward for not trying to solve the mystery instead he ignored it. But he had decided to ask Hermione as soon as they were back in school. Theoretically of course, she would probably freak out if she knew it was real. She'd probably tell him to go to Professor McGonagall, who in turn would go to professor Dumbledore that would probably lead to Madame Pomfrey. No, for now he was going to enjoy himself, the feeling that the year ahead would be quite eventful made him ever more determined to enjoy his summer for as long as he could.

"Hey, come on Fred it's my turn." Ron yelled to his brother who was switching brooms with his twin George in midair. "Harry said I could go next." Ron yelled again, if looks could kill both would be dead night now. Harry stifled a grin as Ron shot him a pleading look.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked in fake surprise.

"Oh bloody hell it is your broom Harry." Ron said annoyed, his face flushed red with anger. Which only grew even more when Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard over the garden.

"Boys…diner!"

"Coming Mom, Coming Mom…" The twins yelled back, making a few loops before landing near the backdoor and entering the house.

"I don't believe this." Ron grumbled as he and Harry walked back to the house.

"Don't worry Ron, you can have it all to yourself later." Harry assured his friend before entering the Burrow.

Dinner as always was excellent, even after a day of shopping Mrs. Weasley still dazzled Harry with her meals. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had gone school shopping at Diagon Ally today. Earlier Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore informing him that someone would be picking him up on the 25th to go to Diagon Ally, conveniently leaving out whom that someone was. Much to Harry's dismay, he really hoped it would be Hargrid. He doubted it, since the last letter he had received from Hagrid still placed him in Norway. Oh, no good in worrying, he'd find out soon enough. Besides Ron was going with him, after a week of debate with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione would meet them at The Leaky Cauldron. So tomorrow promised to become a wonderful day. Finishing his dinner he thanked Mrs. Weasley said his goodnights and went up to Ron's room.

He found Ron already there lost in one of his comic books. When Harry closed the door Ron looked up.

"Hey Harry…"

"Yeah Ron…"

"I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What?"

"If you don't want to tell me I'll understand." Ron quickly added seeing Harry's questionable face totally misreading it.

Harry laughed. "Well I won't know that unless you tell me what you wanted to ask."

Ron watched his friend for a while and Harry looked back wondering why Ron was so nervous about whatever it was he needed to ask. So he sat on his bed and waited.

"I was just wondering about that box you are always staring at." Looking intently at Harry, it was Ron's turn to wait.

Harry smiled a bit at Ron's question, so that had been the source of his friends curiosity, truth be told Harry himself was still curious about it as well. He got up and walked to his trunk. When he came back he carried the small white box and handed it to Ron as he sat down next to him.

"I can't tell you much about it, just that it was a birthday present. But from who, I still don't know, although I have my suspicions."

"The lady with the violet eyes!" Ron said eyeing the box.

"Yeah, you can open it you know." Harry answered.

Opening the box, Ron had the same reaction as Harry had had.

"Strange…" He muttered.

Ron continued to stare in aw at the transformation; the picture that followed didn't have the same meaning though.

"Bloody brilliant." Run muttered. "This is beautiful gift, too bad it's broken. I wonder where the other part is."

Harry looked perplexed. Broken, other part, what was Ron talking about? Finding his voice: "What?"

Turning to his friend Ron saw the confused expression forming on Harry's face and had to bite his lip not to start laughing. A snort however escaped.

"Harry do you mean to tell me that after three weeks of staring at this thing you didn't notice?"

"No…" Harry pouted, taking the box from Ron. Carefully examining it. And yes there it was. Although this was very beautiful on its own if you looked closely at the picture and the lily you could see it was missing a part, as if the picture had been ripped into two and the lily waiting to be reconnected. But to what? Harry wondered. Yet another piece of a very unclear puzzle.

"Oh well, broken or not I still love it." Harry said.

"I know…well I think I'll turn in." Ron stifled a yawn. " And it's my turn to use the shower first."

"Whatever." Harry answered as he watched Ron's dash for the bathroom. His eyes focused on the smiling faces of his parents and sighed.

_* * * * * *_

A cool breeze caressed his pale cheek. A battle was played on his face between the warm rays of sun and the wind. Contrary to popular believe he loved to feel the sun on him, warming him. Here he found the peace he longed for so much. In a week this would all be over, a scowl passed over his face; just the thought of it worsened his mood, bad as it was. Dumbledore, how could he do this to him, AGAIN? He almost yelled the thought in his head. No not almost, he did. Maybe I should just scream. He had been so sure after last year's disaster with Alastor or better with Crouch, that this year he could finally do what he had a right to. But no, yet again Albus managed to work his way around him with excuses he made sound like reasons. We need you for Potions Severus, you are the Potions Master and although I have no doubt you'd make a good Defense against the Dark Art teacher, and you are the best when it comes Potions. Albus was of course correct, he was always right and in truth he had given up hope for the DADA position long ago, still he always tried. The thing that infuriated him more was the fact that Albus was clearly holding out on him. Ever since he came back after Voldemort's last attack, Albus his twinkle offence had started again, he had this distinct feeling it was about him. Not knowing made him fume and what was worse, everybody seemed to know about it. Closing his eyes once more, clearing his mind he enjoyed the setting sun.

_* * * * * *_

"Urgh, Floo Powder again." Harry grumbled, stepping into the fireplace. NOT my favourite way of traveling he thought.

"The Leaky Caldron." He yelled before quickly covering his mouth and eyes hoping it would be over soon and that when he opened his eyes he would indeed be in The Leaky Cauldron with Ron and Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley had insisted on accompanying the two of them, just to make sure they met whom ever it was they were supposed to meet.

"Harry…you can come out now." Ron was whispering nervously, a little bit embarrassed over Harry's behavior. Standing in the middle of the fireplace with his eyes shut tight.

"Oh, yeah, right, coming!" Making sure he didn't make a fool out of himself even more he stepped out of the fireplace and dusted of his cloak.

"Harry, Ron…"

"Hermione!" Both boys looked up when their best friend came running, her bushy brown hair bouncing behind her, eyes shining. She hugged them both. "How have you guys been? Harry, are you all right? Oh, Ron I've got to tell you about Victor." On and on she went not even noticing Ron's growl whenever she mentioned Victor, Harry however did and couldn't help but smile. His friend was so obvious even to him. This was going to get quite interesting.

"Where are your parents Hermione?" Ron asked trying to get the subject of conversation away from Victor Krum. Urgh, this was ridiculous.

"Oh, they left. They don't rely enjoy it here. They'll be picking me up around six tonight.

"What?" Harry looked up in surprise. "Aren't you coming back with us to the Burrow?"

"Yeah, I thought Mom asked?"

"Yes, I know but I can't. Mom and Dad insisted I spend the last few days with them. Being away half the summer was a bit much." Hermione answered trying hard not to sound disappointed. She loved spending time with her parents but was a bit sad she wouldn't get to go see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Oh well next time.

The three friends enjoyed their drinks and told each other of summer adventures, blissfully unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching them intently…

_* * * * * *_

Remus Lupin never cared much for London. Well the city was interesting enough, why it had to be so busy was another matter. 

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron he relaxed. His three charges had yet to arrive. Choosing a table in one of the corners he sat down and waited having fun observing, the muggles outside and the wizards inside. A little commotion near the fireplace caught his attention. Arthur and Ron were pulling a rather confused looking Harry out of the fireplace. Harry? Was that Harry? Lupin froze in shock and stared at the young boy. He had grown, his hair was longer, his features so James only a few months before were so different now. The boy standing there was nothing like James at all. In fact it seemed he was changing back and fort in front of his eyes. But how was that…possible?

"Shit!" He should have known, released… James, James had told him the truth all those years ago. That's why he had begged Remus for help.

A girlish squeal made him look up and watch Hermione Granger engulf the boys in hugs. He smiled a bit at their reaction but soon his eyes clouded over again. Oh how could it be true? He should get back to Hogwarts and talk to… No first things first. Placing a small smile on his face he stood and walked up to the table occupied by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hogwarts would have to wait, giving him a bit more time preparing for a certain conversation. One that would have far reaching consequences, especially for Harry. Why James, Lily? Why was this turning out to be true…it just couldn't be, but it was. He only had to look at Harry, the boyishness that reminded of James was gone, the sharper features, his nose, cheekbones, hair, eyes… to know it was.

Reaching their table he made himself known.

"Now, who's up for some shopping?"

_* * * * * *_

"Professor Lupin!" All three yelled in surprise surrounding him immediately, bombarding him with questions.

"How are you? How's Sirius? Are you working for Dumbledore? You are coming back to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts aren't you?"

"Hey, stop you guys, one at a time." Lupin smiled. "To answer your questions in order. Yes, thank you Hermione I'm rather well. Sirius is fine too and sends his love Harry. I am working for Dumbledore, but no Mr. Weasley don't go any further you won't get an answer." Both Hermione and Harry smiled, Ron a bit put of pouted but soon joined in. A day with Lupin, this had to be fun. Just then Arthur Weasley joined the group.

"Hello Remus."

"Arthur…"

"So you fell victim to Dumbledore this time." Arthur said, smiling as he shook Lupin's hand.

"Not at all, I welcome the distraction." Although Lupin smiled it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Arthur responded but noticing three pair of eyes fixed on the older wizards, he soon changed the subject.

"Ron here, I went to the bank…enjoy your day and I'll be back to pick you up here at 6!"

"OK, bye Dad." Ron answered, glancing over at Harry and Hermione mentally agreeing they were going to work on Lupin for answers.

Seeing the exchange Lupin merely chuckled and guided his charges to the back room.

_* * * * * *_

"M…Master." A peeping voice said.

"WHAT."

"The boy Master…he's at Diagon Alley."

The looming figure of Voldemort abruptly turned around only to find a sniveling Peter Pettigrew on his hands and knees.

"Issss he now!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, yes Master. I received word from Lucius Malfoy…M…Master."

"Is he alone?"

"No…No Master, his friends and Remus Lupin are with him."

"Argh…" The scream filled the room. "Imbecile, I have no need for such information. I can do nothing…and Lucius is no match for that werewolf. And what is he planning to do in such a public place? No, no, the boy who lived, ha, will live for another day. I'll be patient. LEAVE!" He yelled not bothering to watch the scrambling rat out the door. He walked up to the window and gazed through the mists of his own creation. His hands reached out to the sleeping form on the windowsill.

"Things are changing, Nagini, I can feel it." The snake lifted its head, hissing at her Master.

"Indeed. I am getting stronger, but so is the light. Something's lurking, something unresolved and very dangerous." He laughed. "This is going to be fun…"

_* * * * * *_

Blissfully unaware of his arch nemesis pleasure, Harry enjoyed his time at Diagon Alley immensely. After a quick stop for him and Hermione at Gringrotts they went on exploring and shopping. Dragging Hermione away from Flourish & Boths had taken quite the effort but not as much as having to literally carry Ron away after he received his copy of the Transfiguration textbook. He fainted! Hermione was simply beaming with delight, no doubt in Harry's mind she'd know half of it by the beginning of the school year.

Lupin didn't say much. Harry had the impression his mind was elsewhere. He did enjoy himself to a degree and for that Harry was pleased. He was certain that the last few months had been hard on Lupin, more so then on himself. Getting Ron back on his feet found them at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, enjoying ice cream and watching the witches and wizards pass them by.

"So Professor." Ron mumbled due to the fact that his mouth was full with chocolate ice cream. Hermione looked at him sternly. Don't you know it isn't polite talking with your mouth full? But she kept her mouth.

"Yes Ron."

Swallowing his last spoon of ice cream. "Are you coming back to teach?"

They had almost forgotten about that and realized Lupin hadn't answered before. The three of them watched as Lupin paid Florean and stood up. 

Following they resumed their trip down Diagon Ally.

"No Ron.."

"Sir?"

"The answer to your questions is no."

"Oh…"

"But why?" Hermione interjected. " You're the best teacher ever."

Lupin smiled at her. "Thank you Hermione, but the answer remains the same."

"It's just not fair." This from Harry.

"Perhaps… If it makes you feel any better, I will be visiting Hogwarts on a regular bases." Lupin answered. "Now don't you look at me like that."

"Do you know…?"

"No, I don't. I guess you'll have to wait to find out who is going to be the new teacher just like everybody else." He laughed at the frowns he was getting from his three young friends. It didn't last long though as both boys spotted 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and were lost. This time it was Hermione's turn to get the boys' faces unstuck from the window and dragged them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

_* * * * * *_

Six o'clock on the dot both Arthur Weasley and Hermione's parents came to pick them up. Saying their goodbyes and assuring Hermione they had done their homework, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione disappeared into muggle London.

"Say hello to Sirius for me." Harry said, shaking Lupin's hand.

"Will do Harry." Lupin stared at Harry, watching him intently not releasing his hand.

Harry fidgeted under the penetrating gaze. "Professor are you all right?" He finally asked.

"Harry are 'you' all right?" Lupin answered the question with a question.

Harry's eyes widened in shock…oh my god, he knows, he sees, how can he see it when others can't? Finding his voice he stammered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I see…" Releasing Harry's hand he stepped back and moved over to say goodbye to Ron and Arthur.

Feeling his lungs burning Harry realized he was holding his breath and released it. Why was he reacting like this? He could trust Lupin, couldn't he? Why was he so afraid of what Lupin might say? He was his friend and maybe he could help him to figure this whole mess out.

Lost in thought he didn't hear Ron's voice calling him, only when he was dragged back to the fireplace did he snap out of it.

"OK Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"OK…"

"Very well then. After you Ron."

Throwing in some Floo Powder, Ron stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow." He yelled and was gone. Followed by Mr. Weasley and last Harry who groaned in spite of himself.

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Professor."

Lupin was left alone with his thoughts once more. Taking his own pinch of Floo Powder, he threw it in. "Hogwarts."

_* * * * * *_

"So you saw it too?" A voice said startling Lupin upon entering his chambers.

"Albus, you startled me." Lupin answered. Brushing of some ashes.

"How did it go?" Dumbledore continued, waving his wand and handing Lupin a cup of tea.

"Fine, just fine." The young wizard said accepting the cup before he continued. "Lots of questions as was to be expected and a spying Lucius but nothing major." Looking up he noticed the smile and the twinkling eyes of the headmaster.

"Lots of questions…hum well, I have this feeling the Gryffindor trio will give us quite a run for our money yet again."

Lupin smiled, one that soon vanished as Dumbledore's look turned serious again. But he beat the Headmaster to it, answering the question he knew was coming.

"Not yet Albus. Yes I saw it to but can't help you." His voice was grave and his shoulders slummed. "I don't understand…why?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Remus."

Both lost in thought, sipping their tea. Dumbledore and Lupin enjoyed the silence. It was Dumbledore who broke it.

"Was it the spell?"

"Yeah."

"And the potion?"

"And the potion… Oh Albus I should have suspected something. When James came and asked… Why didn't I…?" Remus dropped his head in his hands, shaking at the memories and questions. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, meeting the friendly but serious blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. When he spoke it was with a lot of sadness.

"James must have had his reasons."

"Yes, but why?"

"Time will tell." Dumbledore stood up to leave. Halfway to the door he turned, the twinkle in his eyes was back. "Oh and Remus, don't be too hard on him."

Alone Remus looked up at the ceiling and mumbled. "Too hard…on HIM? Let's just pray I'll live…"

_* * * * * *_

"What do you think the new DADA teacher will be like?" Ginny asked, while approaching a carriage with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know. Come to think of it maybe we won't have one." Hermione answered, climbing after Ginny into the carriage.

"What?" Both boys yelled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, which you clearly haven't. We didn't have to buy a single book concerning DADA." Hermione answered.

Ron snorted: "Oh really Hermione not everything comes from a book!"

"Yeah." Harry added. "And with the war going on we need the practice. I don't think Dumbledore would scratch DADA."

Hermione pouted at that and remained silent all the way up to the castle. 

"Man, I'm hungry."

"RON! How on earth could you be hungry? After all that chocolate you ate on the train!" Ginny exclaimed, eyes wide at Ron.

"That was just dessert. Now I want dinner."

At that the four of them bust out in fits of laughter and were still grinning when they climbed the stone steps up to the castle.

_* * * * * *_

"Uhm…silence, peace, quiet, solitude, bliss…and all will be gone in half an hour. Then for the coming ten months we get trouble and problems, ignorance and stupidity, incompetence and idiocy…"

"Laughter, happiness and fun… Hello Severus, I see you are preparing yourself for the new school year!"

"Remus." Snape growled, not one for greetings and certainly not now. Lupin wasn't that bad. Snape kind of like the man, if only he would stay away from the likes of Black. Just the thought of the man made his blood boil. No, not tonight, he wouldn't think of Black tonight. It was going to be bad enough already. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Lupin was still with him, quietly walking the corridors. Taking a closer look Snape noticed the edges of worry on the wizards face. He was lost in thought, seemingly unaware of Snape.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked in an unrealistic calm voice. Still it made Lupin jump.

Snape almost smiled at this. " My Remus, where did you go?"

"Severus, we need to talk!" 

"Really, about what? Because I was rather enjoying my last minutes of freedom."

"It's about Harry."

Snape stopped abruptly, the smile all but gone his expression turning ice cold.

Through clenched teeth he hissed at Lupin. "I have no need to discuss our local celebrity. The coming ten months will be bad enough."

Lupin didn't look at Snape but stood his ground.

When Lupin didn't answer or for that matter look at him Snape continued.

"If that is all, leave me my last minutes in peace." He turned around ready to continue his stroll when he was forcefully yanked by the arm and shoved against the wall. The rage burning in Lupin's eyes was clearly visible and Snape felt a twinge of fear. No matter how gentle the man was the werewolf within was a true danger. Getting his emotions back in check he found his voice. "What…are…you…doing? Let…go…of…me…werewolf."

Lupin could see Snape was getting angry, even though he could still smell the fear radiating from him.

Fighting his anger he loosened his grip but not enough for Snape to get away.

"No, you will listen to me. This is important."

A battle of wills was played out between the two. Lupin had no intention of loosing, this was too important. He closed his eyes… "Fifteen years ago James came to me a nervous wreak. He begged me on his knees to teach him the 'Alternatum Personum' the spell and the potion. I wanted to know why but he refused. It was for Harry, he kept repeating it was for Harry. I eventually conceded and taught him both although it was and still is considered Dark Magic I could not refuse. I never questioned him after that maybe that was my mistake for now someone is surely going to pay." Lupin paused catching his breath and looked up to see and very angry but intrigued Snape stare down on him.

"You know what the Alternatum Personum does Severus, I know I don't have to explain it to you. It is my believe James used both on Harry all those years ago. The signs are showing he is not himself and because James wasn't around to keep the spell under control after fifteen years it will end itself with great pains for the one that was under it in the first place. In this case Harry."

The silence was deafening as both men absorbed what was just said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape asked the angry still evident in his voice but it was fading. "You know as well as I do there is no cure for the spell or the potion. If you are right and Harry was or better is under it he'll have to ride it out. What makes you so sure?"

Lupin loosened his grip on Snape's shoulder and stepped back.

"He's changing…"

"You already mentioned that."

"It is still in the early stages. It is not visible to the untrained eye still it is there. The boy looks nothing like James."

"Nothing like James? How's that possible? He's the boys father." Snape sneered.

That alone made the angry boil in full fury again and Lupin lunged for Snape pinning him against the wall once more.

"What's the matter with you?" Snape yelled.

Eyes wild with furry Lupin struggled his demons before asking: "Did you sleep…with Lily, Severus?"

Snape was stunned. He couldn't believe his own ears. Lupin was loosing it for sure. What had he just said? A blind furry took hold of the Potions Master as he pushed Lupin of him and knocked him down. 

"How dare you …" Snape was shaking. "How dare you insinuate such a thing? Lily was my friend, I would never betray her like that." He bellowed at the equal angry figure on the ground.

His nose bleeding, he didn't notice he just concentrated on the looming figure before him an aura of rage emanating from him.

"I know no other explanation SNAPE. All those years ago providing James with the spell and now a boy changing in front of my own eyes in not a younger James but in a younger YOU."

Picking himself up of the ground Lupin took a step back, not really afraid of Snape but of himself and what he might do. He couldn't believe it but what other explanation was there. Harry was changing into Severus no doubt about it. Still he couldn't believe Severus would have ever violated Lily like that or betrayed…

"I don't know where you got that idea of yours. Lily was my FRIEND and I would never ever betray her like that. Also you may have forgotten I had a WIFE! How dare you accuse me of this? You of all people should know what it did to me. Loosing my wife and child and then seeing James with Harry. I lost everything and he, as always, got it all." Still shaking Snape willed himself to calm down, willed himself to control the anger boiling in his veins. Also Lupin, his nails digging in his palms fought that internal battle.

"I thought you were my friend Remus. I may not show it but I thought we had an understanding. I now see I was mistaken. I have no idea where you got this idea but from the bottom of my heart you know I would never betray Vi like that."

The tension could be cut with a knife, the silence deafening. Slowing sounds and voice differed down the corridor; a new school year was about to start.

"Something is wrong Severus." Lupin whispered.

Snape merely glared, not trusting his own voice. Lupin had opened old wounds, wounds that were never healed and never would. He turned and walked down the corridor, his ropes billowing behind him, leaving Lupin to his own. Both men's thoughts were reeling neither realized what was to come.

_* * * * * *_

The corridor was dark and cold, the summer never reaching this far into the castle to ban away the chill. He didn't care about the cold, didn't feel it. His entire being on fire, filled with anger and rage as he smashed his fist into the wall. Not caring he was hurting himself, he was beyond care. How could he? 

"Argh…" His scream echoed through the deserted corridor as he fell to his knees. The memories and pain treating to engulf him again. How could Remus have been so cruel? He was there… the night Severus lost everything. The night he sworn on the grave of his wife and unborn child that he would make up for all the pain and suffering he had caused. The night Dumbledore forgave him. The night he turned to ice.

Slowly he pushed himself up, flicked his wand and muttered under his breath. He watched as the reflection in the window changed from a grief stricken man to that of the feared Potion Master. It wouldn't do any good for him to show his true self. Composing himself he proceeded to the Great Hall were the feast was about to start.

_* * * * * *_

Every year, his fifth year now, he walked through the big doors in aw, a big smile on his face, a feeling of peace and contentment, a feeling of coming home. Taking his seat between Ron and Hermione he let his gaze wander. Taking in every single aspect of the magnificent chamber. 

There was something different this year but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something darker had taken residence in the hall, a reflection of the current situation and the seriousness of it all. Still the hall was filled with lots of laughter and animation. After two months of vacation his classmates and schoolmates had a lot to tell. The four long house tables were occupied with at the beginning of the table room for the yet to be sorted first years. The Sorting Hat already present on a high stool in the middle of the great hall. 

His mind on the sorting hat and his own sorting Harry watched as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a group of scared looking 11 year olds in tow. Did I look as scared? Harry thought in amusement. Yeah probably, if not worse. Seemingly reading his thoughts, Hermione bend over and whispered: "I know, and yes we defiantly looked just as scared!"

Harry smiled at her but swallowed his remark as Professor McGonagall called out the first name. Harry cheered along with his housemates as Gryffindor received six new additions to the house. Just like Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. For the first time in over a 100 years the four houses received the some amount of students.

"Oh, get on with it." He heard Ron mumbled. "I'm hungry!"

"Shhht, just a while longer tummy of Ron." Harry chuckled.

"Hahaha, very funny. But hey Harry where is Snape?" Ron asked looking up and down the long table seeing all their teachers except the dreaded Potions Master.

"Do you think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found out he was a spy?" Ron whispered never taking his eyes of the head table.

Harry felt his blood turn cold. True he never liked Snape, OK he hated Snape but that didn't mean he wished for him to die.

"I don't know. He's probably just late."

The words had barely left his lips or the side door opened to admit a very angry looking Snape.

"Oh dear that looks bad." Ron mumbled, quickly turning to look at the Headmaster when Snape stared in their direction, but needn't have feared the man, he wasn't looking at him. No Harry realized, his heart beating ever faster, he's looking at ME. Eyes wide Harry stared back.

Realizing the sorting had already started Snape waited before entering himself. He didn't mind in the least. Waving his wand over his bleeding hand he put a healing charm on it and waited. 

Placing his ever-present sneer on his face he opened the door and walked in. Ignoring Minerva's questioning glances as he passed her, he went over to his seat. Nodding a greeting to his own house, he let his gaze survey the remaining tables. Showing he was not to be messed with. When his gaze passed the Gryffindor table he received the second shock of the evening when his eyes locked with the person he had become to hate since the day he was born. The boy, Harry looked back with fear in his eyes. Why would he fear me? Snape wondered briefly. Frozen in his spot Snape could but look at the boy that was so different then last year. Oh God, Remus had been right. He felt his knees buckle and just in time he managed to pull out his chair and sit down.

"Oh no, Oh no… not him. Remus I could handle but not him." Harry panicked. The fact that Remus saw the changes he had ignored all summer and now of all people Snape. This was just too much. Questions were swimming in his head as he kept looking at Snape. He's just as shocked as I am. I'm going to get it now. He'll probably accuse me of mimicking him. 

Harry was so out of it that he didn't hear Dumbledore's 'start of the school year speech. It wasn't until Ron's elbow poked his ribs that he came back to reality. 

Snape was having a similar reaction.

"W…what?" Harry said, tearing his gaze away from Snape.

"Where were you?" Ron laughed when he continued he whispered with Dumbledore still in the middle of his speech. "Are you going to stun Snape into oblivion by just looking at him."

Not receiving an answer from Harry, Ron turned his attention back to Dumbledore. Puzzled by his friends reaction, determined to find out what had just happened. Harry had acted as if he had just seen a ghost and they hadn't even arrived yet.

Struggling to keep his mind on Professor Dumbledore's speech, Harry fought a battle not to stare back at Snape. For all the good it did, for he felt the penetrating gaze of the man on him. Harry wished the ground would swallow him whole. What was he saying? Oh Harry pay attention. He scolded himself.

"You are all aware of the happening of the end of our last school year. I know that our esteemed Ministry is still, after two months refusing to believe what is so evident to all. Whether you believe it or not, Voldemort has indeed returned." Dumbledore paused as gasps and intakes of breaths were heard throughout the hall. It was a danger that there were still so many who refused to believe. 

"I can assure you that while you are here at school you will be safe. There have however been a few rules added over the summer and I know you will not like them I strongly advise you to take note of them and follow them. A list will be supplied with your timetable tomorrow morning. If there are any questions regarding, please ask your head of house. And now the only thing that is left for me to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Let the feast begin!"

"I still don't know what that means." Ron said while his eyes grew wider watching plates filled with food appear out of thin air. Grabbing the spoon of the mashed potatoes away from Dean he started filling his plate.

Shacking off the Potions Master's stares Harry was determined to enjoy this feast. Man he was hungry and started filling his own plate.

With everybody enjoying him-or herself, the shock that rippled through the Great Hall was overwhelming when the outer doors burst open with a big bang. A fears wind blew through the open doors as a think mist danced over the floor between the tables. Screams were heard left and right. The elder students were on there feet pointing their wands at the open doors, ready for almost anything. Harry, Ron and Hermione wands drawn waited for what was to come. 

Suddenly the winds died down and the mist retreated leaving a hooded figure standing in the open doors.

Slowly the person made its way between the tables; cloak billowing, much in the same manner as Snape's. Seemingly oblivious to the wands pointed at it from all sides. Halting in front of the head table two elegant hands reached up and pushed the hood of the cloak back. Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the hall. 

"Harry, look at Snape!" Hermione whispered. 

But Harry had no intention of looking at Snape, he was to shocked to do anything else but stare at the person in front of him.

There was no one paying attention to Snape, or was there. The second the hood was removed their eyes locked and Snape's heart stopped.

_* * * * * *_

To be continued

**_Author's note 2: _**And was it worth the wait? Yes I know I shouldn't be asking this…

Thank you all for the reviews! They got me through this chapter! vbg I can't promise anything about chapter 5 except that I am working on it and that this one WILL have Harry and Snape in it. Well in the same room that is.

Before I forget, I got a review with a few questions but for some reason it disappeared on me, although I'm quite sure I didn't delete it. I'm still new at this fanfiction.net thing…

I do remember one question that was asked. My native tongue is Flemish and my first official lesson in the language of Shakespeare (official meaning school) was when I was 13! Still nosy? That was 12 years ago.

Now I'm going into hiding…for I know I'm going to get it for this cliffhanger! vbEg


	5. Unexpected guests chapter 5

**_Author's note_**: Thank you, thank you, thank you…LauraBlade, Madame Padfoot, Nicky, J. Lynn, Linda, Lolajack, Luna Rose/Phoenix Child, The Kuro no Tenshi, Prophetess Of Hearts, Alice, Terra Evans… and oeps for those I forgot, Thank You for your reviews. Keep'em coming! vbg They do make my day.

And Emma, I'm sorry I disappointed you, but the story is far from finished, and with my mind twists you never know.

Anyway, on with the story. We pick up where we left of … the mystery continues!

Oh, this IS for the Severitus Challenge! Leave it to me to make it complicated and long.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun …

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 5 

By Dagmar De Meyer

It looked like a muggle picture. A muggle picture, which captures only a second in time and puts it on paper. The Great Hall and all its occupants seemed frozen. Only sounds of people breathing made you aware that they were all very much alive. The scene was actually quite funny. With all the students' wands out, ready to strike and the head table with a headmaster trying very hard to control his amusement. It weren't only the students that showed surprise; several teachers had leaped to their feet, wands drawn.

Deciding he had waited enough, Dumbledore stood and cleared his troth.

"Oh, yes …" He started. "Before I forget, may I introduce your new DADA teacher! Miss Violet Evans."

A quiet murmur rippled through the Great Hall, which soon became louder and louder to the brink of shouts. It was only after Dumbledore had raised his arms and his stern look that everybody became quiet.

"I must say Professor Evans, you gave us quite a show."

A smile on her face, Vi looked up at Dumbledore and then let her gaze wander around the room.

"My apologies Headmaster, I should have waited. I must say, however, the students' reflexes are in excellent state. We'll have quite an interesting year to teach. And I love a challenge."

"Indeed." Dumbledore's eyes shown brightly with amusement. "Would you care to join us?" He said indicating to a vacant chair at the head table.

It sounded like a question, but Vi knew better then to say no and nodded her accept. As she made her way to take the empty seat between Professors McGonagall and Flitwick she was very aware of two pairs of eyes burning holes in her back. One she knew, without a doubt, were black as the darkest night and the other she could only guess. She was fairly certain they belong to a very special young boy.

* * * * * *

After his initial shock and willing his heart to beat at a more normal pace, dinner passed as it always did, chaotic. Scowl in place, his eyes blank, he ate his food not really tasting it. Even now, making his way back towards the dungeons, no one would know looking at his cool outward appearance that inside everything was in turmoil. First Remus, then Harry and now this. 

Emotions whirled around; anger for Remus, confusion when it came to Harry, though it was the hate and pain that was slowly getting a grip on his heart. How could she? This was a dream, a nightmare. She wasn't really here. He had been sure he was seeing things. It couldn't be, but when Dumbledore introduced her, that illusion was shattered.

"Evans." He sneered, "yeah right."

The deeper he walked into the castle, the deeper the anger became. So lost in thought, he almost collided with the person approaching from the opposite corridor. His quick reflexes stopped him just in time and he stepped back into the shadows. Spying on the scene that was being played out before him. His eyes ablaze with fire, the anger burning.

* * * * * *

Unaware of the person hiding in the ever-present shadows, Vi wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. Not really having a destination in mind she wandered aimlessly. Enjoying the happy memories this place held for her. The bad, for now, she hoped to forget a while longer.

Her entry before, during the feast had been planned carefully and agreed upon by Dumbledore. She had argued with him it was necessary to get a feel of the students. An impressive display, she smiled a bit at the memory. The next part had been hard and painful, but that to had been necessary. Going over ever-available scenario involving Severus' reaction, this had proved, albeit the most painful for all involved also the most effective. Truth be told, she had been in the dark as to how Severus would react. It had been hard seeing his pain turn in to anger and hate, the knife stabbed in her back was twisted around several times. She was very well aware Severus had a similar knife planted there.

Stopping in front of the open window, she felt tears running down her cheeks.

From his hiding place, Snape fought an internal battle of emotions. He sneered, the line between love and hate was indeed a very thin one. 

The moonlight played over her porcelain skin, a contrast with the deep mahogany colour of the waist long hair curling down her back. The most stunning, in his mind anyway, were the violet eyes, at this moment alive with emotions, so plainly visible for the world to see. Part of him wanted nothing more then to leave his hiding place, go over to her, dry her tears, hold her and comfort her, to never let go. The part that prevented him to follow his heart was his head…his head filled with memories of his pain and suffering, all because of her.

So he stayed put and watched from a distance, questions unanswered. He jumped when she spoke his name. Did she know he was there? When no indication of him being discovered came he listened.

"Oh, Severus… What do we do now? What happened to us? How I wish I could take it all back. But I can't …maybe one day…you'll be ready to listen. I know I can't expect that just yet, if ever." She shivered. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself. "Where did it go wrong?" She whispered in the wind, not expecting an answer, for she already knew.

She didn't see his approach and jumped when strong arms encircled her shoulders, wrapping her in his cloak. Knowing instantly who it was she closed her eyes and for mere seconds she allowed herself the feel of his warmth and strength around her. 

With a pang of guilt she stepped back and looked up searching out his eyes. As always the black depths were unreadable and unwavering as they locked with her own. Always the master at hiding, she thought.

Surprised by his own actions Severus looked down at the woman in his arms. She had jumped at his touch but at the same time had leaned back. Oh, how right it felt. With regret he felt her move and take a step back. Slowly he lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek, feeling the tears.

A stiffening silence settled on the both of them, neither really knowing what to say. It was Vi who broke eye contact first.

"I should be going." She mumbled, fiddling with the cloak. "Tomorrow promises to get rather busy." 

"Yes." Was the only reply she got.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Vi."

_* * * * * *_

The silent snores of his friends filtered through the closed curtains of their beds. Four of the five boys in the 5th year dormitory were already asleep. Number five; one Harry Potter was still wide-awake. Sitting on the window ledge, Harry watched as Hedwige soared through the sky towards him. It was their 'first day back' ritual. Besides, Harry was to wound up to go to sleep. The evening's events were buzzing through his head and refused to quiet down. Evans, the name repeated over and over in his head. It had been Hermione who had voiced his own thoughts. 

"Hey Harry, Evans isn't that your mother's maiden name?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now that you mention it." Harry answered as he let Hermione pas to give the Fat Lady the new password.

"Lancelot."

Hermione was beaming with pride as she let the 1st years into the Gryffindor common room. With all the commotion at the feast the naming of a particular Prefect for Gryffindor had almost gone unnoticed. Both Harry and Ron were very happy for her. Still Harry's thoughts were not with the shining badge pinned on Hermione's cloak. Choosing a chair, he and Ron watched as Hermione busied herself with the wide-eyed 1st years. Finally after what seemed like forever Hermione came back down and let herself drop in one of the vacant seats near Harry and Ron. The threesome were the only ones left in the common room.

"So, Harry, do you think you are related?" Ron asked, stiffening a yawn.

"I don't know. I know my mother's name was Evans. But then again I'm sure a lot of other people carry the same one. It doesn't necessarily mean we are family." He sighed. "It would be fun though."

"Why don't we ask her?"

"Yeah, right Hermione… We don't even know the woman. Hey, you, professor, I'm Harry Potter are we family!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well…" Hermione shot back. "It wouldn't hurt in asking her, but if you insist we could always go and look it up in the LIBRARY."

"Urgh, library! And school hasn't even started yet."

"Where would we look?" Harry asked. "I agree with Ron, Hermione. I just can't go up to her and ask."

"Well, if you ask me, that's simply ridiculous. But if you insist we can always have a look at one of the registers and maybe then you can go and talk to Professor Evans."

So it was decided, after lunch they would meet up in the library for some research. After much convincing even Ron agreed.

Before closing the curtains to his four poster bed Ron whispered to Harry: "Did you see her eyes?"

"Yes…"

"The Lady with the violet eyes. The one the saved you!" Ron could barely contain his excitement.

"I know." Harry whispered back. "But that makes it even more curious."

Not having an answer for his friend Ron just looked down at his hands and sighed.

"We'll find something Harry, goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron."

And now Harry couldn't sleep. Hedwige had returned from her hunting trip and sat by his feet. In his lap lay the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. After Ron had gone to sleep, Harry remembered the book and started looking through it. If Professor Evans and his mother were related, as he strongly suspected, maybe there would be a picture of her in the photo-album. No such luck, not a single one with the woman he had seen twice now. She did look a lot like Lily, Harry noticed. Same slender built, same height. The only difference was the hair colour and the colour of their eyes. Now Harry was even surer he and Professor Evans were related. Also counting the fact that he felt very strongly drawn to her. How? He didn't know. Hopefully tomorrow he would know more.

A yawn escaped him and he stretched.

"I think it is time for bed Hedwige, have fun tonight." Harry stroked his owl receiving a quiet hoot in return. Letting himself drop down he turned around and watched Hedwige fly into the night before climbing in his bed. And before his head even reached the pillow, Harry was fast asleep.

_* * * * * *_

_*** Dark, cold, fear, pain, anger… The air was tick, the smell of blood ever present. What is this place? A stickiness between her fingers made her redraw her hand. Where am I? Still the dark was too intense. Eyes open or closed it didn't matter. Drawing up her legs she waited for what was to come. Her mind drawing a blank as to why and how she had found herself in this dark abyss. Suddenly, with such a force her eyes burned, light filled the dark room. A door had been opened. Peering through her fingers, adjusting to the light her eyes made out a person's outline in the doorway. Finally she would find out what had happened to her. A hand shot forward and roughly pulled her to her feet. Biting down a scream she tried not to fall down as her shaky legs betrayed her and gave way. Again her arm was pulled upward and this time she couldn't prevent the small scream. Dragging her dead weight out of the room the person didn't even look at her. She was sure that if she'd fall again he would drag her like a sack of potatoes. Up and up they went, thought winding narrow passageways barely wide enough for one person let alone two. Abruptly the passage ended and a solid wooden door blocked their path. The person, her captor didn't even stop and mere inches from colliding with the door it swung open. Once through the person stepped into the room, feeling another pull on her very bruised arm she was pushed forward and fell to the dust covered floor. This time the person left her there. On her hands and knees she tried to catch her breath, willing away the pain that shot through her abdomen, one hand protectively around her round belly she lifted her head and looked around the room. A sharp intake of breath was all she managed as she stared around the room. Frozen in fear, she couldn't move, couldn't breath, the only thing she did was stare._

_A menacing laugh brought her back to reality and she blinked as out of the large group of black hooded figures one stepped forward and kneeled beside her._

_Red eyes gleaming in the darkened room. A slow hissing sound coming from his mouth although it didn't move. His hand reached out and started for her. A panic reaction made her jump; only to be gripped by strong arms and held firmly in place as the monster before her began caressing her belly. Slowly he removed her tattered cloak and the robes she was wearing. She felt herself shiver, from the cold or from his touch? Closing her eyes she tried to forget who it was in front of her. Instead of those red eyes and the ruff hands she thought of the deep black ones she loved so much._

_"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed._

_Her eyes flew open as he pulled her hair jerking her head up towards him._

_"I warned you Violet, I warned you before. Just like I'm sure Severus has warned you. DO NOT BETRAY ME!"_

_A flame started burning inside her. A Gryffindor's brave heart wasn't easy to conquer and even harder to defeat. Surprised at her own voice she heard herself say._

_"I was never yours…"_

_The hand came out of nowhere and slapped her with such a force she fell backwards._

_"You're Severus', so you're MINE."_

_"NEVER."_

_"You know what happens when people betray me don't you my child." He hissed in her ear, a snake like tongue traveling down her cheek._

_"You could have been so great, you, Severus and that child of yours. Do you know how disappointed Severus was when I told him of your betrayal to me? How you went back to that sister of yours and Potter oh and lets not forget that pest in his castle, Dumbledore."_

_"Severus would never allow you to do this." She managed to say before her voice cracked._

_There, that laugh again._

_"Foolish girl. Severus is mine and he will do as I tell him to. Love my dear is not what it used to be."_

_Tears fell down her cheeks, as she tried to make herself believe that what that monster was telling her was a lie. Severus loved her and their child; he would never betray her like that. But a little voice in the back of her mind whispered different things. For months now she had believed him lost to the dark side, still she had refused to believe, had ignored Lily and James's warnings. She loved him, he loved her, and he would come back. But he didn't … was it really too late._

_"Where is that husband of your now, little one?"_

_Anger, boiling in the depths of her soul. She lashed out and hit him with all the strength she had. A deep red gash appeared on the deadly pale face in front of her. The red eyes burning with hatred and anger._

_"That was a stupid thing to do." He hissed._

_She felt herself  relax as she watched him wave his wand in front of her._

_"Now you are going to die."_

_It surprised her, how calm she felt. She was going to die and she wasn't even afraid. Yes she was but not for herself. In her heart she cried for the life that was not to be. The life growing in her belly. A child made out of love. She didn't even hear him shout, was oblivions to the looks of pure excitement on the faces all around her. One face danced in front of her eyes as she whispered. "I love you Severus."_

_A green light filled the darkened room and screams reached her ears as she doubled over in pain.***_

"NOOOOOO…" Harry screamed, bolting upright.

"Vi… NO." Snape had a similar reaction…dripping wet with sweat he tried to breath.

And not far from either of them in a dark room and single figure lay crying in her bed. Trembling with fear of the haunting memory.

_* * * * * * * * * * * *___

To Be Continued

**_Author's note 2 : _**Voilà, that's it for now! Don't look at me like that… Chapter 6 is halfway there. If I manage I'll have it up this WE. Can't promise anything but my muse is on a role. I just thought this was a better ending, and I decided to give you this part already!

What to expect next chapter? Do you really want me to tell you? Oh maybe just one tip… Harry's getting really worried about his appearance and asks Hermione for help. Also Harry is going to be in a lot of pain. 

And for those of you who are wondering when I'm getting to the Snape – Harry parts. They are coming… This is still an answer to Severitus' challenge. But who knows how long it will take. I'm not even sure myself. Like J.K. Rowling I already have my ending… just getting the middle part written is proving the challenge.

Well I hope you had fun reading, even though it was a short chapter.


	6. Questions chapter 6

**_Author's note_**: Here we go again! Finally…I thought this one would never get finished. I do apologize for taking so long, it surprised even me, but it is a long chapter so maybe that makes up for the wait. Euh, I hope anyway! How do I always get myself in such a mess? vbg Well, what more can I say…the mystery continues…  Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm sure you know I'm not lying when I say it helps when you're stuck to continue!!! 

Nicky - Prophetess Of Hearts - Luna Rose / Phoenix Child - Saerry Snape - Tegan – Polgara – Orange - Aqua Child – Severitus … You make my day! 

I can tell you this, without revealing too much. The dream is important and it will be explained. And Severitus rest assured I'm not trying to kill you! vbg Who would review? 

Well I have babbled enough, on with the story…. Enjoy!!!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 6 

By Dagmar De Meyer

"Harry, Harry…wake up!" Ron yelled, shaking his friend who was wildly trashing about, screaming his lungs out.

Finally after what seemed hours but was only a minute Ron felt Harry calm down. Still, his hands pressing down on Harry's shoulders Ron waited with Neville by his side for Harry to wake up. Harry's eyes flew open panicking when he felt himself being pushed down.

"Calm down Harry!" Ron yelled again, fighting Harry.

The voice of his friend registering in his panicked mind Harry relaxed a bit.

"I'm alright." He managed to say between gasping breaths.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked sitting on the bed next to Harry. "You were screaming really loud. You gave us a heart attack, you know!"

"Sorry." Harry whispered, his mind not really with what Ron was saying but trying to remember what had him screaming in the first place.

"Harry, was it Vol… You-Know-Who?"

Pressing his hand to his forehead. "I think so. I'm not sure." He heard Neville gasp and looked up.

Forcing a small smile, "don't worry Neville, nothing happened, go back to bed."

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville asked as he climbed back in his bed. 

"Yeah, all of you I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you up, I'll try to scream more silently next time."

Ron wasn't convinced and stayed were he was.

"Ron, really, I'm quite alright, go to bed."

"OK." 

Not really believing Harry, Ron returned to his own bed, closed the curtains and left Harry alone. Soon the dormitory was filled with sounds of sleep. But not Harry, no he lay awake staring at the ceiling. What had he been dreaming? It was slipping away, the images a blur only the pain remained, such pain. His eyelids slowly closed and soon he to was fast a sleep and this time until morning.

_* * * * * *___

The first week of school went rather uneventful. Well as uneventful as one can expect at Hogwarts a school full of witchcraft and wizardry. So far Neville had already burned two cauldrons in potions, Trelawney had only predicted Harry's dead once. Which was a big surprise to Harry whom had expected his demise more eventful then just falling of his broomstick. 

Speaking of broomsticks; Quidditch! Small problem; Gryffindor was short a Keeper and a Captain. Harry caught McGonagall mentioning Oliver Wood more then once during their meetings. Everyone wanted Harry to be Captain, everyone that is, except Harry. Yes next year maybe, but not yet I want to enjoy just being Seeker for a while longer. After much debate it was decided that both George and Fred Weasley would be Captain. Debate is a big word, to their surprise McGonagall readily agreed. Something about the twins needing the responsibility. The Keeper however was another matter, which seemed unsolvable.

All in all Harry's first week back was just a school week, not counting Neville's exploding cauldrons. Potions was as horrible as ever, and yet again with the Slytherins. As was Care of Magical Creatures which Hagrid devoted, much to Ron's despair and making him swear he was dropping the class, to spiders. Their first homework came from DADA. Professor Evans had given them the assignment to write a paper about their thoughts of what DADA should be. And although with the exception of Hermione the entire class had grumbled, they were looking forward to more active lessons and duels, Harry found himself enjoying the assignment. Still the promise of dueling sessions made up for a lot. Professor Evans was very friendly but firm and rumor had it that half the Slytherin's 5th years had detention with Filch.

The search about Professor Evans wasn't going very well. Even Hermione was frustrated at the lack of information and had gone into a heated discussion with Madame Pinch. So since then Hermione had been bugging Harry to go up to Professor Evans and just ask. She really didn't understand his reluctance. It was just a simple question. It wasn't a simple question, at least not to Harry. He never told his friends about the nightmare he had on his first night back, not that Ron didn't try and first though. Every passing day it became harder to remember. The only thing he was sure of was that Professor Evans was there and Voldemort and that he woke up with his scar hurting immensely.

The mystery surrounding Professor Evans wasn't the only thing bothering Harry. He still was no closer to an answer about his own mystery. He had started getting used to seeing two different hims morning and night, but that nobody else noticed was just frustrating and a relief at the same time. Debating with himself whether or not he should go ask Lupin had become his bedtime story. That option soon disappeared since Lupin went anyway on a mission for Dumbledore.

"Where are you going?" Harry had asked when Lupin told him.

"I can't tell you that Harry." 

"Oh… Are you going to see Sirius?"

"Probably. You have something for him? If you write him a letter you can be sure he gets it when I see him."

"Yes, thanks Professor I'll have it ready before you leave." 

"Harry do take care of yourself."

There it was again, that strange look in Lupin's eyes. What was going on? Harry almost screamed in frustration but kept his mouth. Lupin wasn't exactly forthcoming either.

"I'll be back around Halloween."

"OK, got to go Professor but I'll get you that letter before you leave." Harry yelled as he dashed away to his next class. Thinking whether or not he should ask his godfather about the changes.

So Lupin had left. Harry had eventually opted not to tell Sirius either and send just a small letter with Lupin. Normal stuff like, 'Hi, how are you?' 'I'm doing fine…' He was going to find answers for himself first.

Much to Ron's surprise and Hermione's delight, Harry started spending hours buried under books in the library. He was sure he was now the student best informed about Polyjuice, still he was no closer to a solution let alone a clue about what was happening to him. 

Before he knew it the month October was halfway over and George and Fred were taking up all his free time for Quidditch practice. The first match was right after Halloween and low and behold it would be against Slytherin. And to make matters worse, the team was still short a keeper.

_* * * * * *_

The common room of Gryffindor Tower was filled with 5th years. Due to an emergency deep in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid had cancelled today's lesson of Care of Magical creatures. Harry smiled, remembering Hagrid's excitement over his trip.

"Harry." Ron entered their dormitory and came over to where Harry was sitting.

"Yes Ron." Harry answered looking up from his book.

"I…I…You…" Ron stuttered.

Frowning Harry eyed Ron curiously. "You, I…what?" He questioned.

"I…WouldyoumindifIborrowedyourFirebolt?" Ron almost yelled the question, forgetting to breath.

First Harry looked perplexed at Ron. His brain trying to decipher what his friend had just asked. It was replaced by surprise and then it registered, a smile appearing on his face.

"Sure Ron, but bring it back in one piece." Harry's smile grew even wider seeing the relief on Ron's face.

"Thanks Harry." 

Ron jumped of the bed and waited for Harry to retrieve the broom from his trunk.

"Thank you." Ron said, accepting the Firebolt. Holding it very careful as if it might break at his touch. 

"What are you going to do? Sitting here buried in your book? Honestly Harry, you're spending way too much time with Hermione. Who at this very moment is on her way to the library AGAIN."

"Really, maybe I should join her." Harry answered.

"Harry, you're scarring me. If you really want to know about Professor Evans, I'm starting to agree with Hermione, just ask the lady already."

But Harry wasn't listening anymore, engrossed in the book on his lap. Ron shook his head and with the priced Firebolt in his hand he left Harry to his book.

_* * * * * *_

As soon as Ron had left, Harry jumped of the bed, picked up his book bag and slowly made his way down the stairs. Hermione was going to the library. He had wasted enough time, he needed help. At the bottom of the stairs he halted and looked around the common room. Dean and Seamus were doing homework; Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry felt a stab of guilt from sneaking behind Ron's back. He was still working up the courage to talk to Hermione. 

Quickly he crossed the common room and climbed out of the opening into the corridor. Not quite running he headed towards the library and Hermione.

_* * * * * *_

This better be good." Snape mumbled to himself, making his way up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office.

"Come in Severus." The Headmaster's voice was heard as Snape approached the door.

"Ah, there you are Severus." Dumbledore said, watching Severus over his half-moon glasses.

"Lemon Drop?" He offered, already knowing the answer.

Snape stood, back straight watching the Headmaster, a look of pure annoyance on his face, one that had every student making a D-tour via the Astronomy Tower just to avoid the Potions Master's wrath. Not Dumbledore, he merely sat there smiling.

"You are angry with me." He stated, the smile never leaving his face.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Severus asked in mock surprise.

"Well, for one, you have been avoiding me for weeks now."

"Hum, you noticed…"

Dumbledore sighed, the smile disappearing. "Severus it was wrong of me not to inform you of Violet's return."

"You think… Albus if I'm here to hear you apologize, there is no need. You did what you did; nothing you say now will change the past. Now I have a lesson to prepare. If you will excuse me."

Snape ended his speech and started for the door, not waiting for Dumbledore's reaction. Suddenly a strong hand gripped his shoulder and he was whirled around coming face to face with Dumbledore.

Who would have thought the old man still possessed such strength?

"I will not excuse you. If I had told you about Violet's return, what would you have done? We needed your reaction to be convincing Severus. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you would have put forth a fantastic performance. Don't you understand, I wouldn't risk your safety more then I have to."

Snape was trembling, fist clenching, unclenching. Why was it that Albus was always right?

Not receiving a response Dumbledore continued.

"If Voldemort even suspects you being aware of her return…. Go to her, talk to her."

"NO!" Snape shouted. "After her betrayal to me I have no need to talk to her."

Snape watched as Dumbledore released him. The man seemed to age ten years in mere seconds.

"She didn't betray you, she was not given much of a choice."

Staring at Albus, Severus relaxed a bit. Maybe he should go and talk to her. But then again, Vi hadn't really gone out of her way to talk to him either.

"How long has it been since your last summoning?" Dumbledore asked bringing Snape back out of his musings.

"Too long."

"Any Dark Revels?"

"None."

"Lucius?"

"No, well just to remind me and make sure I treat Draco with the respect he deserves, being a Malfoy and all." Snape snorted. "Our yearly ritual, nothing to worry about."

"Has he mentioned Violet?"

"Not yet, I doubt that will last though. The way she is treating Draco. Don't look at me like that Albus, she's treating Draco as he deserves. I doubt he sees it that way though. I just wish she would be more careful. As soon as Lucius hears who she is, I'm sure I'll get a summoning before I can say Quidditch."

"I'll speak with her."

A deep sigh escaped Snape, his shoulders slumped. "No. I'll speak with my wife. For as you know, it's a conversation long overdue."

His trademark sneer in place Snape headed for the door. "Good day Albus."

"Severus."

He was gone, leaving Dumbledore alone with his thoughts. His eyes twinkling merrily, 'my wife' there is hope for you yet Severus.

_* * * * * *_

"Hermione, Hermione, wait up." Harry yelled, taking the stairs at a run.

Hearing her name Hermione turned around and saw Harry running towards her.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said once he reached the top of the stairs.

"He…Hermione." Harry managed to say, completely out of breath from his mad rush.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out practicing Quidditch!"

A look of hurt on his face, trying to hid his smile Harry picked up his book bag and followed Hermione down the corridor. "Well, just so you know, my whole life doesn't evolve around Quidditch."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really. That and the fact that Ron just came to borrow my Firebolt so… I think he's going to enter the tryouts for keeper." Harry smiled.

"Oh brother, another one." Hermione exclaimed but smiled as well.

"And three." Harry paused. "I need your help."

There he said it.

"What with?" Hermione asked, looking curiously at Harry who in turn was busy counting the tiles on the floor as he walked over them.

"Harry?"

"Not here. I'll tell you when we get to the library."

"OK."

Silently the two friends made their way down the corridor to the library at the end. Neither of them noticed the trio following until a drawling voice made them turn around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Mudblood."

"So Mudblood, after 4 years you finally managed to get Potty all to yourself." Draco sneered.

Hermione felt herself blushing but kept her mouth shut. Harry on the other hand was not as good at controlling his anger towards Malfoy.

"Mudblood! Now there's a word I haven't heard in a long time."

The startled 5th years stared as Professor Evans closed the door of the DADA classroom and approached them.

"Is there a conference going on I was not made aware of? Shouldn't you all be in class right now!" Professor Evans asked, looking from one student to the other.

"No Professor, we have a free period. Harry and I are on our way to the library." Hermione quickly explained, Harry was still shooting daggers at Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assume you and your friends had the same thing in mind?" Professor Evans asked turning to Draco.

"Yes M'am." Draco drawled.

"Very well of you go."

Harry and Hermione didn't need more coaching and headed towards the library doors. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind when the voice of Professor Evans stopped them.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, if I ever hear you call Miss. Granger or anybody else for that matter a Mudblood again, having to spend an hour in the library against your wishes will be the least of your problems."

_* * * * * *_

He was going to talk to Vi tonight. How he hated it when Albus was right. He really should have talked to her weeks ago. Every night he wanted to go to her, be with her, feel her against him, in his arms. Hell, he didn't care, just so he could touch her. But he couldn't, the pain and anger of her betrayal was still so fresh and now Albus said he was wrong that she had never betrayed him. But what of the nightmare he had had, one that had slipped away from him so quickly he hardly remembered it. Just the pain, the pain he remembered clearly. This was so confusing. "I'm going to talk to her."

At the back of his mind a memory was pushing forward.

No, I don't want to see this now.

_***He felt dirty, repulsive… How could he have done this? She was only a child! Because your Lord expected it from you. Severus shivered involuntarily, not from cold since it was a beautiful summers night, but from guilt. He had killed again and each time he did a part of him died to. How was he going to face Violet  now? Being the excellent actor he was he never managed to fool her. No, she always knew, taking him in her arms, holding him as he cried himself to sleep, never judging him. He knew she didn't hate him or was angry with him, he just saw her pain. Numerous times he had come home finding Lily and James trying to get her to come with them. That he was a lost cause. He saw the anger from James, the disappointment from Lily. They were right; she should just pack up and leave, never look back, but she didn't and guilty as he felt he wanted her to stay. She was his light in the dark. Would he ever be free of the dark? He doubted it; he had sold his soul to the devil for all eternity._

_She was pregnant, pregnant with his child. Voldemort had been thrilled by the news. He immediately regretted telling him. What was he thinking?? His Lord could have him, but never his family. He snorted, whom was he kidding? So far he had danced around the subject, but soon the child would be born and Voldemort expected Snape to bring the baby for pre-initiation. Young Draco Malfoy had gone through it, making Lucius beam with pride, Snape only felt sick. That was the day he realized they had been right all along Lily, Violet and James. Damn that man. The day he saw through his Master and discovered the monster._

_Clearing the woods he stopped dead in his tracks. Above what used to be his home, now only rubble, a Dark Mark hung in the air. Feeling his legs give way he fell to his knees, his hands to his chest as he felt his heart break. Slowly the sound of crying reached him, willing himself to stand he started running, stumbling over bits and pieces of the burned down cottage towards the sound._

_"VIOLET." He yelled, frantically looking around. Finally he spotted the lonely figure on her knees crying. Falling on his knees beside her, he gently pushed his fingers through her hair. She gasped and looked up. This wasn't Vi._

_"Lily?" He croaked._

_"Severus… Oh, God Severus, you must go. Go now; James is coming back with the Aurors. Please Severus go." Lily begged him, tears streaming down her face._

_He stared at her and then at the still burning fires scattered around._

_"Where is she?" His voice barely a whisper._

_"Dead." Was her only response._

_"NOOOOOO."_

_The pain, the pain was unbearable. Ten times the Cruciatus but not this. His wife, his child, his light gone. In that instant his heart turned cold and all faded black. Unaware of the approaching figures, unaware of anything for months on end. All he wanted to do was die.***_

He shook himself back to the present, shivering with emotions left from the memory.

He didn't die, no he didn't. Thanks to Albus and Lily. Ha, yeah both of them made sure he pulled through and he did for Vi and his child. They died because of him and if spying for Albus would help make those deaths and all the others before not be in vain, it was worth all the 'crucios' in the world. He threw himself on his new job with such intensity that Albus needed convincing at first he was still with him. He need not have feared, Severus would never go back willingly to that snake like monster. He owed Dumbledore his life, even though he wasn't sure he wanted it. The only thing he never forgave Albus for was to partner him up with James. Perfect James Potter parading around with his son. Never doing anything wrong, always right. Everytime he saw James with Harry his heart broke all over again, wondering with longing what it would have been like if it had been his.

Now here he was again, spying for the light and the reason that started it all was standing only a few feet away from him, very much alive.

* * * * * *

"Still favouring your own house I see."

That voice, she knew that voice, it made her heart leap. Keeping her eyes on the five students before her she answered. "Must I believe that you do not?"

"Of course he does, Professor Snape is our Head of House." Draco blurted out.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said a warning in his voice.

"But Sir, Crabbe, Goyle and I were just going to the library and Potter and the Mudblood wouldn't let us pass." Draco whined.

Hermione gasped, Harry balled his fists, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered, Malfoy looked the innocence self and Violet just stared at the obvious lie. Of course it was a lie, Snape knew but he had a reputation to keep.

"Really, I should have known it was you Potter, as always, 10 points from Gryffindor.

"Professor, I… we." Harry protested.

"Silence or do you want me to make it 20? Get out of my sight, all of you." Snape glanced over at Vi, was it disappointment he saw, no it was pain. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her fully, completely ignoring the retreating students.

"Professor Evans, we need to talk!" He said.

Slowly the red head turned upwards and those deep purple pools made him dizzy. The look he had seen before was gone, only to be replaced by a mischievous smile.

"Mr. Malfoy." She called after the group, never loosing his gaze. "I warned you before about your fascination with a particular word, did I not? 10 points from Slytherin."

With that she turned on her heels and walked away, her robes gracefully flowing around her body. He followed, robes billowing behind him. It was quite the sight.

_* * * * * *_

Watching the two Professors go Harry made up his mind.

"Hermione, I'll meet you in the library. I have to go ask Professor Evans something." Harry said handing Hermione his book bag.

Hermione gasped, form surprise of Harry's statement and the weight of carrying two book bags now.

"Harry, you want to talk to her now? She's with Snape, can't this wait?" Hermione yelled after him.

"No it can't, I'll come back, promise." Harry yelled back running after his two professors.

_* * * * * *_

They walked in silence, ignoring the occasional stare from a passing student.

"You haven't changed much." He said, breaking the silence, she didn't respond.

"I'm sure I have." He continued.

This was so weird.

"Yes, you have. I don't like the mask you wear."

"I'm still alive because of it."

"I know. Albus explained…sort of. I'm sorry Severus, I …" She fought her tears.

Not wanting to see them he interrupted.

"You should be more careful around Draco. You do know who his father is!"

She sighed. "Yes I'm well aware of that."

"Then you also know what would happen if he told…"

"That I also know very well. I don't really care though."

Hearing her comment he stopped, watching her walk a few more paces before she realized he wasn't following her anymore, she looked back.

"What?"

"Are you insane?" He growled.

"I have been told that on a few occasions." She smiled a bit.

"Vi…" He struggled with his words and emotions.

"I… After 15 years not knowing what happened to you and the baby you appear out of nowhere alive and well. I know Voldemort was at the source of it all but I never figured out how. If he hears of you being here and the way your going about it I'm sure he will. He'll come after you and, and me."

She looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. As she spoke her eyes looked at everything except at him.

"I don't fear Voldemort, not anymore and I'm very much aware of the danger that lies in my actions. But I would never willingly endanger you. My life isn't worth much anyway and if I can weaken Voldemort even a little by what will surely happen. So be it!"

Snape was shocked. What was she talking about? 

His response was lost in the sound of running feet and the callings of a young boy.

_* * * * * *_

"Professor Evans, Professor Evans. Can I have a word with you?" For the second time that day Harry was completely out of breath, panting heavily.

Snape's anger towards Violet turned towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter I believed, no I know you don't have much of a brain in that head of yours, I was however sure you had eyes. Can you not see Professor Evans and I are having a private conversation!"

If looks could kill Snape would be dead now.

Taken aback by the angry look Vi gave him Snape bit his tongue and watched Harry with a scowl on his face, one that soon turned into curiosity.

Harry wasn't too happy with Snape being there but at the same time it gave him the courage to ask Professor Evans about his mother.

"What can I help you with Harry?" Vi asked. Man she felt nervous and that because of a 15-year-old boy. Oh but it wasn't just any boy. 

In class she managed to keep her nerves in check, here alone with Harry and Snape they seemed to explode throughout her entire body. Why was Severus so mean to Harry? Then it hit her, he doesn't know! They never told him. Forcing her attention fully on Harry she listened to his question.

 "Professor I was wondering, well I … I would like to ask, are you…" Harry fumbled with his words, not really knowing how to ask his teacher something that would probably sound very stupid.

 "Oh, for crying out loud Potter, spit it out, we haven't got all day." Snape said annoyance evident in his voice.

 "Severus!" Vi snapped, receiving a curious glance from both Snape and Harry who was still searching for words.

"Is Evans your maiden name?" Harry started.

"Yes it is."

"Well you see my mother's maiden name was Evans to and you kinda look like her and I was wondering whether you and she were related?" Harry helt his breath waiting for an answer, not sure what he wanted to hear.

A sad smile played around her lips, she had been expecting this and was surprised he took so long to ask her. Then again she had gone out of her way not to be too close to him at any time. She gazed into those vivid green eyes again, what should she say? 

"Yes, Harry we were related. So are you and I for that matter. Lily Evans-Potter was my sister." Strange she thought how well she kept the tremble out of her voice, the hands behind her back however were trembling. She watched as Harry absorbed the information. This tiny bit of information, oh how she wanted to just tell him everything. She couldn't it would break his heart. The stories she had heard from Dumbledore and the evidence she saw with her own eyes at Petunia's made her heart ache for the boy, but what secrets she held would have to wait. Was it even necessary to make his world, shaky as it was crumble down around him?

The emotions were written clearly on his face, happiness, confusion, sadness and pain. Pain, such pain that linked them together, it wasn't fair. 

"So, then you are my aunt! Like aunt Petunia! Does this mean she is your sister to?" Harry made a face at that last sentence.

A small chuckle escaped her at the mention of Petunia. "Yes Harry, Petunia is my sister to. Although I often wondered how that was possible."

"Yeah, I wondered that myself, well about her being related to my mother." Harry answered.

There was that knife again, twisting around. Her hands started shaking even more and she had to clasp them behind her back.

Harry shifted nervously from one foot to the other. 

Snape watched intently at the two in front of him. Both were unbelievable nervous when together. Snape had noticed before Vi wasn't to keen on talking with Harry and rarely mentioned him on teachers meetings when others did frequently, and now she was simply shaking. He had expected them to hit it of immediately, the fact that Harry was here asking about Vi and Lily being related meant he didn't know that little fact. Another small piece to that ever-growing puzzle, which to his dismay was far from completion. 

He watched the boy intently, the conversation he had had with Lupin still fresh in his memory. That first night at the Feast he had thought Lupin right. Impossible as it was, when he laid eyes on Harry that evening a completely different boy sat at the Gryffindor table. A boy with such a resemblance to Snape himself, it was scary but now there was not a trace of what he had seen that night. Forcing his mussing to the back of his mind he tuned back in on the conversation.

"Then why didn't Dumbledore bring me to stay with you after my parents died?" Harry asked, the pain and confusion now plainly in his voice.

"Maybe because your aunt was nowhere to be found!" Snape spat.

The pain exploding across his face made him stagger backwards. In a daze he watched as Vi cradled her hand. She had slapped him. Her eyes burning with rage, her body trembling. Soon his confusion disappeared and a mask of anger crossed his face.

"Why you…" Snape growled, but the person of his wrath had already turned her back to him.

"Harry I know you are confused and want answers. Right now however doesn't seem to be the right time or place." Vi said glancing back to where Snape was standing. "How about we talk later tonight, after Quidditch practice. I have to supervise so maybe when you're finished?" Violet said, looking at Harry expectantly. One part of her hoping he would say no, the other hoping he would say yes. This game had gone on long enough. There was so much she needed to tell Harry. Coward she scolded herself. She was a coward, all the promises she had made to herself, every time she managed to find some excuses getting out of them. Foolish, not knowing how long she had in this form, she should use every second she was handed. First Severus, then Harry…

Harry was dumb folded, staring mouth wide open at his professors. Had Professor Evans just slapped Snape? He barely heard what was said. Oh she was talking to him. What had she just said?

Quidditch, practice, tonight, he could only nod.

"I'll see you tonight Harry." He heard Professor Evans say.

"Yes, tonight." He mumbled his response.

Still staring from Snape to Violet and back again, Harry forced his feet to start moving, making his way back down the corridor, his head reeling. When he reached the library doors he turned back but both were gone.

_* * * * * *_

Hermione had settled herself in one of the library's furthest corners she could find. Madame Pinch tried to keep order, but when students started going in and out it was far from quiet. Even now with not a student in sight, Hermione preferred her quiet corner.

Bend over one of the library's volume books on Aritmacy, Hermione worked on her homework. Soon her mind drifted not really seeing the words. Harry, yes Harry something strange was going on with him. Now thinking about it Hermione realized that she had noticed this as soon as she saw him at the Leaky Cauldron during summer. Convincing herself she was being paranoid she had let it drop. Now Harry needed her help and by the look on his face it was not about homework. Where was he? Focusing her mind back on her homework Hermione missed Harry entering and walking up to where she was sitting.

"Hermione."

A scream escaped her before her hand flew to her mouth. "Harry don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, letting himself fall down in the vacant chair opposite Hermione.

"Harry what happened? Did you speak with Professor Evans?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah…I did." Harry mumbled, staring down at his hands.

"And…" Hermione sat straighter up, her elbows on the table leaning closer to Harry. "…what did she say?"

Harry looked up in the curious face of his friend. Yeah what had she said?

He sighed. "Well I just found out I have an aunt I never knew about."

"Really, she told you that?"

"Not in as many words, she admitted Lily Evans, my mother, was her sister. So what else does that make her?" His hands on his forehead Harry closed his eyes. His head hurt from a forming headache. Something he was getting more frequently lately.

"But Harry…that's great!" Hermione exclaimed, big smile on her face. It quickly disappeared when she noticed Harry wasn't smiling at all.

"Isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it's just FANTASTIC." Harry sneered his voice full of sarcasm.

Hermione looked a little taken aback by his statement but waited for Harry to finish.

"I mean, for years people lie to me about who I am. Even now everybody knows about Harry Potter except Harry Potter. My whole life forgotten at the Dursleys, each summer I go back to the Dursleys and why? Well Harry they are the only family you've got. And now out of the blue this aunt shows up, a witch at that and does she tell me! Oh no, I have to go and ASK!" Harry was trembling; the confusion of before was replaced by anger. 

After his outburst Hermione left Harry seething and remained quiet. The revelation puzzled her; Professor Evans was always friendly and came right to the point. Why would she keep something like that from Harry? Hermione agreed with what Ron had last said. Professor Evans is as much a mystery as Professor Snape. Thank God she's not such a git though.

Harry had calmed down a bit.

"Harry…"

"It's OK Hermione, it just hurts that's all." Harry whispered.

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Hermione tried.

"I guess. She wants to see me later after Quidditch."

"See, there you go."

"Hum… She seemed reluctant talking in front of Snape." Harry smiled at his mentioning Snape.

"What?" Hermione questioned seeing the smile on Harry's face.

"She slapped him."

"Slapped who?"

"Snape, she slapped him!"

"Really? Why?"

"Snape wasn't particularly happy with me being there and he got annoyed. He was his usual self and she slapped him." The both of them started laughing as Harry remembered the incident and Hermione just had to imagine, all anger forgotten for the moment.

Curiosity getting the better of her Hermione had to ask.

"Harry, what did you want to ask me earlier?"

Hermione watched as Harry's smile disappeared. 

Hearing Hermione's question Harry felt his smile disappear and his stomach squeeze together, his nerves taking over again. He had come this far, he might as well tell her and willing to admit it or not, he needed help.

Taking a deep breath he sat a bit straighter, wringing his hand nervously.

"Hermione…" Harry started not looking up. "This is very strange and confusing for me and I hate doing this behind Ron's back, but you must promise not to tell him. Not yet anyway, not before I we find some answers."

"I…I promise." Hermione stammered. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Honestly, I don't know, that's why I need your help."

_* * * * * *_

As soon as Harry had turned his back and was well away down the corridor, Snape grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her with him.

"Ai, Severus, let go of my arm."

He didn't respond, didn't look at her, just kept on walking, and pulling her along.

"Severus, were are we going?"

Still no answer, she could easily guess where he was taking her. The one place he knew best, where they wouldn't be disturbed, the dungeons.

He had had enough, she could tell. She didn't blame him but that gave him no excuse to tread her like a piece of equipment that you holed around.

"All right, all right, I'm coming… Let me go!"

Earning a deadly glare, she felt the grip on her arm loosen and the pain ease a bit. Maneuvering his hand behind her back he pushed her gently forward so she was walking ahead of him. She felt his eyes burn holes in the back of her head. Oh this was ridiculous.

Control, he needed control…ever since she came back he felt it slipping away from him. The emotions whirling around in his heart, the questions making his mind dizzy. This game would end tonight. 

Holding her arm in a vice he dragged her along. He was hurting her, he knew but he wasn't going to let go, not again.

_Control, I need control…_

_What did she say? Let her go? No I can't._

_I let her go, I can't hurt her. She'll run, I'm sure. She doesn't but follows. _

_Stepping behind her I place my hand on her back, feeling its movements as she walks in front of me. I linger longer then is necessary. _

_No, control, I need control._

"Wait." Snape growled, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Turning to a blank part of the wall he pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. Moving his wand from left to right, a string of green trailing the wall. It disappeared to reveal an archway.

Stepping back he indicated for Violet to enter and quickly followed, the archway immediately vanished and darkness surrounded them. Not a sound was heard only their breathing, one calm the other increasing rapidly.

A choked whisper. "Severus…light."

The panic in her voice scarred him. "Lumos." The tip of his wand started glowing and one by one torches lining the walls came to live and in the fireplace flames shot up immediately warming the cold room.

Vi was on her knees by his feet, one hand pressed on the cold floor steadying her, the other on her chest willing herself to calm down, her lungs to breath again. He was on his knees in an instant, trying very hard to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Vi, what's wrong, talk to me."

Not getting a response, he gently lifted her chin and turned her to face him. Her face white as a sheet, her violet eyes wide with panic, her breath short and rapid. She was in shock.

"Dark, I don't like the dark."

"No more dark, I promise." He watched her as she fought for control. 

Her body still trembling from shock, Vi pushed herself up, at least that's what she tried. Feeling her knees go numb she swayed unsteadily a prepared for the fall. It never came as strong arms encircled her, lifted her up and held her tight.

Severus saw it coming and was prepared; catching her in mid fall he picked her up and carried her to the sofa.

"Thank you." Vi whispered.

For only a second his eyes showed his concern, his love, all his emotions that associate with her. It didn't last long and she saw an almost visible wall go up between them. His mask firmly in place he walked away. The tension filling the room is stiffening as Snape paced the length of the room near the fireplace. Out of the corner of his eyes watching Violet intently, waiting for her to start.

Very well aware of his looming presence she tried to ignore him. The panic still present in her body and mind. She had thought she got over that particular fear, apparently not. Sighing she looked up and watched him pace.

"Severus, sit down. You'll wear a hole in the ground."

Not amused, Snape send a glare at her, turning and continued his pacing.

"You were gone for so long. Weeks of waiting, hoping you were all right and would come back. Lily and James trying to get me to go with them. Albus coming up several times a week to check up on me. Even Minerva, fussing over the fact that I hadn't gained enough weight, insisting I came back with her to Hogwarts. But I didn't listen, I was so sure, I so believed in the fact that you would choose me, us over his hollow promises." A bitter laugh escaped her. "Oh, I know, foolish little girl I was believing my handsome dark prince would turn his back to the dark lure of power and settle for little old me. When your letters stopped coming you could say I completely lost it. Lily spent those last two weeks next to my bed. Taking care of me and the baby… Oh Severus forgive me I almost killed it." Her voice filled with tears.

His head snapped up and he whirled around.

Vi didn't give him a change to respond as she continued she looked at everything except the man she dreamed of for so long standing only a few feet away.

"I know you hate me. For all the things I put you trough and the only thing I can say is that I am sorry. But you must believe me Severus that it was not by choice. I never left you… There are so many gaps in my memory." Closing her eyes she leaned back and willed herself to recall her nightmares. 

"Lily had left after I finally convinced her I would be alright. The baby was doing fine and I would just stay in bed and rest. The Order had a meeting that night and she needed to attend.

I remember getting up, my back hurting terrible and then nothing…" She paused, her eyes still shut tight never seeing Severus take his seat next to her on the sofa, hanging on her every word. The pain etched in his pale face. This was all his fault. 

As if reading his mind Vi continued. "Don't blame yourself Severus, you could not have stopped him. Besides at the time I'm not even sure you would have wanted to." A wear smile on her lips.

"How they found me is anyone's guess they just did. I woke up surrounded by darkness and the stench and feel of blood all around me. Someone dragged me up to see him."

Another pause, she dreamed of this every night and somehow survived the night. Now having to relive it all out loud made it so much worst. Talking about your fears might help afterwards but recalling it willingly was something different.

Opening her eyes Vi noticed Severus was no longer pacing. Sitting beside her, his face…open no longer wearing his mask so carefully constructed. This was the Severus she knew and loved. Her heart squeezed together at the thought of all the pain he had known and all of it that was still to come. She was the one that would add even more to it. 

"So many, all waiting for me. Playing their sick little games, all too eager to see my pain and ultimately my death. He mocked me, threatened me. How I betrayed you and him. How angry you were with me…"

Something clicked, the dream, the nightmare he had had all those weeks ago came back flooding his mind. He didn't hear her voice, didn't listen anymore just watched as the dream re-entered his mind.

The touch of her hand on his cheek made him jump and he was jerked back to reality. The dream simmering evilly in the back of his mind. The softness of her hand made him shiver. Looking into those pools of purple was like looking into her soul. She wasn't hiding from him, showed him everything, from her pain to her love but also fear. Fear of him? Startled by it he briefly wondered why she would fear him. It was gone in a second; nonetheless it had been there. He watched as a similar mask to his own claimed her and all the emotions she had shown him were gone. 

His entire being screamed at him to hold her but his mind kept him back, he couldn't, he wasn't ready.

"I don't like the mask you wear." His voice a whisper instead of the sneer he intended.

"I learned from the master." Vi answered, her voice cold and distant. She had seen his reaction, seen the love growing beneath the anger inside him. She couldn't have that. He had a right to know what had happened but she needed him cold and distant for she couldn't bear to think of the pain she would certainly put him through once again. Time was limited she knew that all too well and part of it had already been wasted by her own fears.

He was so close, feeling his presence beside her. How she longed for him to hold her. One more time, to feel safe and protected, not a care in the world. NO, stop this! You know that is impossible. It still hurts though.

Vi stood and walked to the fireplace, not seeing the outstretched hand.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Vi asked staring into the flames.

Severus blinked, surprise on his face.

"Sorry?"

"Harry, why do you hate him so much?" Vi asked again.

What was she talking about? The sudden change of topic dazzled him. And why was it that it all came back to Potter!? The look of confusion was soon replaced by his customary scowl. His features hardening at the mere mention of Potter.

"I just do." Snape growled. "Whatever has Potter got to do with this?"

"Everything! Now answer the question Severus. 'Just do' won't cut it." Vi shot back.

Getting up himself, Snape walked over to stand next to Vi.

"I thought we were talking about you, not me and certainly not Potter."

Vi sighed and asked again. "Why do you hate Harry so much?"

Snape glared at her but answered. 

"He's a spoiled brat. Goes out of his way to be the oh so famous little boy. He has no regard for rules whatsoever, breaks them at his own convenience…and, and he's James' son!" Snape yelled.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Black and violet eyes glared at each other, anger burning but for such different reasons. Violet was the first to look away and as she watched the dancing flames she found her voice, trying very hard to control her anger. She opened her mouth as if to say something when a knock on the wall interrupted her.

"Professor, professor…are you in there?"

Vi and Severus looked at each other. "Malfoy."

"I have to answer him."

"I know… his father and all."

"We haven't finished yet. I need you to tell me…everything."

"I'm well aware of that and I will do my best, even though it will be most difficult."

Snape watched as she crossed his chamber to the archway. Halfway there she stopped and turned around.

"You hate him because he's James Potter's son?"

He didn't answer.

"Tell me Severus, when was the last time you saw me and Lily together?"

He looked at her, eyes wide. "The day before I left…your birthday, May 20th."

He was surprised that his voice sounded so calm.

"Yes…" Vi smiled. "…I remember."

"Professor." Draco's whining voice could be heard through the wall.

"Who was pregnant Severus? Me or Lily?" 

Turning on her heels she walked the last few paces to the wall, it shimmered and she almost collided with Draco in her hurry to get away from Severus.

_* * * * * * * * * * * *_

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Can I come out of hiding now? Although I hit a wall more then once in this chapter I enjoyed myself immensely. Setting up conversations and actions for chapters to come and leaving you with more questions and maybe a bit of answers. Yes, I know I'm evil. Bad bad bad Dagmar… vbg

I'm not going to make any promises concerning chapter 7. If this was an example I simply can't say when I'll finish. And although I have the basics written down and a red line to follow and I do know where I'm going, sometimes my muse just runs away with it. I find it very difficult to give hints for the upcoming chapter. Well one thing is for sure; Halloween is coming… strange things happen on Halloween.

See you next chapter, let me know what you think!!!


	7. Secrets revealed chapter 7

**_Author's note_**: You know, when I started this story it went all so fast and my pen had a mind of its own. The words just came without any trouble. Now it seems I have to fight for every single one. Frustrating part is, I see the story in my mind…someone get me another pen.

It wasn't easy, but I finally got it up here… hopefully FF.net stays up here to for you to read and enjoy! vbg

Yet again, and I know I'm repeating myself, still it is OH SO TRUE… THANK YOU for your reviews. 

Orange – Linda - parseltongue - Lil Pup - The Kuro no Tenshi – abby – emma - Seal - Luna Rose / Phoenix Child - Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid) - Nicky

Some of your questions will be answered below, others my not… the story and the mystery continues…

Happy reading and enjoy!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 7 

By Dagmar De Meyer

The library was almost deserted. Madame Pince was filing returned books in the furthest corner, while two students sat deep in conversation. That's what it seemed like but was far from the truth. Not a word had been spoken.

Hermione watched Harry. He was starting to worry her. So tense, so scared, so confused… Over the years Harry had learned to hide his emotions very well, now he was showing them for her to see. He still hadn't told her what he wanted to ask her. It was as if he was fighting a battle with himself, whether he should or shouldn't tell her. Hermione didn't know how right she was.

Harry was very aware of Hermione's worry. How could she not? I'm acting like a complete idiot. Talk to her already, you know you need her help.

"I don't know where to begin," Harry said, looking sheepishly at Hermione.

"Well, it may sound terribly cliché but why don't you start at the beginning?" Hermione answered, a small smile on her face.

Some of the awkward tension fell away as Harry to smiled a bit.

"Very well," he sighed. "First I need to ask you a question though."

"Shoot."

"How do I look?"

Euh, excuse me?"

A forced smile, she gave him the same look as Ron had done when he had asked him.

"Physically…how do I look? Describe me, please."

Hermione stared at her friend, not really sure what to make of this.

"You've grown…a lot," she started. "And your hair is longer with more red highlights in them. Although very subtle."

"I thought so."

"Why do you ask?"

"That's not what I see."

"What?"

Closing his eyes Harry told Hermione his story. Starting with his encounter with the Weasley bathroom mirror, and every mirror since. How he had suspected George and Fred of having enchanted the mirrors as a joke, which soon became impossible, they could not have done so to every mirror in Hogwarts. His puzzlement over the fact that Ron didn't seem to notice, which was so plainly visible to him. The only thing that everybody seemed to agree on was how much he had grown and that his hair was longer.

On and on he went, just talking about what had happened these last few months. His research on Polyjuice, hitting a wall beyond that and that he needed help.

Finally, reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. Ready to hear her say he was nuts and that it was all in his mind.

What he saw made him sigh with relieve. Hermione wasn't laughing; instead there was a look of intense concentration on her face as she watched Harry, not really seeing him, deep in thought.

Harry remained quiet and watched the wheels turn in her brilliant mind, as he himself went over everything one more time, maybe he missed something. Maybe Ron was right, had he ruined one too many potions and this was a belated result? Nonsense, grasping at straws was not the way to go.

"Harry, are you sure you told me everything?" Hermione finally asked putting an end to the silence.

"Euh, I think so. Still my mind is such a mess, I've been thinking and rethinking for months it just makes me dizzy. I'm sure I'm forgetting things. Ask what you want, I'll try to answer." Harry said placing his hand on his forehead willing the headache away.

"Does your scar hurt?"

"No, just a headache…I've been getting a lot of them lately."

Harry watched as Hermione reached for a new piece of parchment and her quill and started writing. Minutes passed and Hermione kept on writing.

"Hermione…" Harry couldn't take it any longer. "What do you think?"

"Hum…oh sorry, I was just writing this all down." Hermione looked up meeting Harry's eyes. "I don't know Harry. Maybe you should go to Dumbledore with this."

"No need to, he knows."

"What?"

"I think so, and so does Lupin and, and Snape."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. I'm pretty sure they know, or are aware something is happening. Just keep an eye on them when I'm around you'll see the way they keep looking at me."

"And?"

"And, what? … Nothing they just stare. Why would they even bother telling me anything?" Harry said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Maybe if you would go and ask…" Hermione saw her friend's eyes burn with anger. She didn't like Harry looking like that. She understood Harry was angry, so many lies that kept coming his way. She admired him a lot, for putting up with it all; sure she would have freaked out years before. No, Harry rolled with the punches, now however it seemed he had reached his limited and was about to blow.

"Alright Harry I'll help, but you must promise me that no matter what we find or not find, good or bad we go to Dumbledore."

That seemed to calm him a bit.

"Harry?"

Sitting with his elbows on the table and head in hands he listened to Hermione. He suddenly felt so angry. He knew Hermione was right but it was hard to admit.

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed.

Sending him a look that stated, I don't believe you, Hermione stood up and walked to the bookshelves behind her. Watching her intently Harry saw her disappear between the rows and reappear mumbling to herself. Finally she walked back up to the table with a small burgundy book in her hands. Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Well, since you already have a degree in Polyjuice I think we better skip that."

"Yes, it is a really fascinating potion but I can't find any of the symptoms I have related to Polyjuice. And as you know, then I would have to drink this every hour on the hour which and this I know with absolute certainty I have not been doing." Harry explained.

"Indeed." Hermione mumbled, her attention more on the small book then on Harry.

"What is that?"

"Ever heard of Glamourie Harry?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

"Just of the top of my head you know…what you have told me made me think of Glamourie…I'm not really sure though." Hermione continued.

"What is Glamourie?"

Hermione flipped the pages to the beginning and started reading. " Glamourie could be illusions or enchantments: one of its principal uses was to make one appear more handsome or beautiful. Glamourie could also transform people into animals. I like to describe it as illusions so good that they fool reality itself."

Stopping Hermione put down the book and looked up at Harry.

"It could be…someone could have put you under such a spell."

"It is possible. Still leaves us with the big question as to why!" Harry mumbled his eyes trained on the pages of the book, trying to make out the words upside down. "Does it give you a counter spell?"

"Hum…not that I know of." Hermione answered flipping the pages.

"Oh."

"Yet. I'll find it. You on the other hand have a class to go to." Hermione looked from Harry to the clock on the wall.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, jerking his head towards the clock. "Urgh right Divination. I'm not going."

"Harry James Potter. You are not skipping class. I still have one free period and I'll do some more research on this Glamourie business. I'll see you in Potions in an hour."

Harry hesitated, he really didn't feel like sitting in that steaming tower, and they were so close to maybe finding a few answers.

Hermione saw Harry hesitate.

"Go on Harry… I'll manage this without you. I promise I'll do my best and I'll see you in an hour. Besides you'll only get in my way." Hermione send him an exasperated look.

"Why thank you, I never realized I got in your way." Harry smiled. "Alright Hermione… I'll go to class. Happy now?"

"Very."

Harry left Hermione to her books and walked out of the library, destination Astronomy Tower. His mind on one thing, could this Glamourie thing be it?

_* * * * * *_

He stood there, seemingly frozen, watching her rethreading form running down the corridor. He couldn't move, his body refused the orders his mind was sending. Move, go after her… still he remained standing staring of into the distance, oblivious to the blond boy who stood a few feet away from him, studying him intently.

Finally he became aware of another person. With all his willpower he willed himself back to the present and things at hand. Looking down into the face of Draco Malfoy was not exactly the best situation. Had he slipped up? This boy was dangerous.

"Mr. Malfoy." He hissed between his teeth, sending with it his most dangerous glare. The boy just smiled.

"Pretty…too bad she's a Mudblood. Although father said they are a lot of fun." 

Snape shivered involuntarily, he remembered all to well what Lucius thought of when talking about 'fun'.

"Maybe you could ask our Lord if he has any use for her." Draco continued ignoring Snape as he went around the room as if he owned it. "So you could have her and I would be rid of her."

This boy was a danger indeed. Far to dangerous, they all had to start being more careful especially him. Was that fear he felt? Fear for a 15-year-old boy. 

"Mr. Malfoy what is your purpose for disturbing me in my private chambers." Snape sneered, his mask back into place.

Draco flinched every so slightly, Snape had never looked at him like that.

"I came to make this an official complaint against Professor Evans." 

"Really." Snape sneered. "I'm curious as to the nature of this complaint."

"My father will explain it to you when I owl him. I just wanted to let you know before hand. So as to prepare for Dumbledore."

Snape glared down at Draco. "And why is it Mister Malfoy that you cannot tell me this yourself?"

"So you wouldn't get into trouble with Mister Nitwit upstairs of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write." Draco said, standing in front of Severus but not looking at his professor. Instead his eyes were focused on a small item very out of place in the cold dungeon chambers. Snape followed his gaze, his eyes coming to rest on the small white box sitting on his desk. Mentally scolding himself for yet another slip he stepped up to Draco, blocking the boy's curious view.

"Good day Mister Malfoy." He managed to say, sounding perfectly normal. "I'll see you in class."

Reluctantly Draco turned and walked out of the room, a smile on his face that meant nothing good.

_* * * * * *_

Up stairs, down stairs… she was running again. The corridors were deserted, all the students attending class. She ran…

The easy way out, yet again… you're such a coward Violet. 

I can't, I can't tell him.

You must!

"I must." Violet whispered to no one in particular as she stopped in the middle of the staircase. Her back against the wall she slit down and put her head in her hands.

"It's not fair to Severus or to Harry. The lies have to stop…"

Pushing herself back to her feet and although not in a run she walked back the way she came.

_* * * * * *_

His hands trembled as he reached out to pick up the small box. Opening the lid the small crystal ball beckoned to be touched. Slowly his trembling fingers reached out and the violet appeared brining with him a memory. Two smiling faces looked back at him, one of those faces was his, and the other was Vi's. His Vi… He watched himself put a hand on her round belly, feeling the baby move. His smile, he had never smiled again. 

Her voice rang clear in his memory. "Severus I'm pregnant." It was however the other sentence that kept repeating itself. A sentence said by the same person only moments before. "Who was pregnant? Me or Lily? Me or Lily? Me or Lily?

What was she talking about?

His head was spinning…

"Severus, I'm pregnant." Those words made his heart leap just like it did when he was told I love you. The joy he felt preparing for the arrival of his son or daughter. Darker memories clouded the good, the constant shadow of the Dark Lord. His hunger for power lessening with each passing day. The fear keeping him awake at night and Potter threatening him during the day, Violet and Lily trying so hard to make him see. He had been so blind.

Who was pregnant? Closing his eyes he saw Violet waving goodbye after his summoning, fear and pain clearly written on her tear streaked face, her hands protectively caressing her round belly. Potter behind her, judging him with his eyes but keeping the oath and Lily, Lily supporting her sister, Lily tall and lean and not … pregnant.

Severus' head snapped up. Violet had been pregnant for six months when he had left, Lily wasn't…then how?

Severus leaped to his feet, all pretence forgotten he ran out of his chambers, not sure where he was going just that he needed to find Violet and fast. If what he thought was right, if what she had been trying to tell him was true and if Remus told the truth about James and Harry then he had to hurry.

Unaware that his feet were taking him further away from the person he was looking for he ran.

_* * * * * *_

The laughter of children that filled the castle put a smile on his face. The trip had gone unexpectedly well; still the dark shadows had been ever present, making his nerves stressed to the limit, never time to relax. The moment he walked through the door a strange serenity fell over him and the tension ebbed away.

Remus closed the door behind him and walked towards the stairs almost colliding with Violet who had turned around so fast she nearly fell.

"Hi Vi," Remus said. "How are you…doing?"

Violet didn't answer and walked away in the direction of the dungeons.

"She didn't even see me."

Remus stared as Violet's rethreading from disappeared. As he walked the halls of Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office his mind returned to years past and two Gryffindor girls, one with green and the other with violet eyes. For years he had believed both those girls, his friends had died and now one had shown up as it if was the most normal thing in the world. How? was still a mystery to him. He had tried on numerous occasions to make her open up to him, each time she smiled and said: "Not now Remus…soon, not now." He had accepted it, but things were changing and he needed answers. First things first, his report for Dumbledore and then Harry.

Remus mumbled the password to the gargoyle and took the stairs two at a time.

"Headmaster!"

"Ah, Remus, do come in…" Dumbledore waved his hand to the younger wizard, indicating a chair in which to sit.

"Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." Lupin declined, respectfully taking the offered chair. Taking a deep breath he watched and waited for Dumbledore's attention, which was now directed at the silver rapping of the candy. He waited patiently though his very being was once again stressed with nerves. 

Dumbledore seemingly oblivious to the younger wizard, nothing could be further from the truth, studied Lupin through his closed eyelids enjoying the sweet. He was very aware of what was troubling his friend, and it had nothing to do with the little mission Dumbledore had set him to, but he refrained from showing that knowledge. He was a strong believer in the fact that certain things should not be spoken of before the person in question was ready and took the initiative.

Dumbledore however was aware that time was running out.

Finally Dumbledore saw the signs Remus was ready and opened his eyes, waiting…

"It's time!"

"I thought so."

"I don't know…he's not ready…he won't understand…I don't understand." Lupin was rambling, his nerves fried he could no longer remain seated and started pacing. Dumbledore just watched and listened. Remus seldom gave in to his emotions; sometimes even the most controlled let it slip.

"I talked to Severus, oh man did he blow up. Albus you've seen Harry, seen the changes occurring. He looks so much like Severus. I just can't believe Lily and Severus…together…I mean…"

"Remus, you know as well as I do that Severus always had a very special relationship with Lily."

Lupin snorted at that, a rare thing. "Yes, how can I forget, but I assumed when he married Violet he had made his choice."

"I have no doubt of Severus' love for Lily, his love for Violet is as true and even deeper."

"Really, you wouldn't say that now. The way he's been acting towards her."

"You'd be surprised how things can change in a short time."

"They're talking?"

"I hope so, we'll need them both if we want to help Harry." Dumbledore said his hand reaching out for another silver rapped sweet.

"What are you talking about? Albus if you know something that can help Harry…"

"My dear Remus leave Violet to Severus and Severus to Violet. We must concentrate on getting Harry through this very painful ordeal. The answers to our why's, how's and who's will have to wait. I have my own suspicions but we cannot forces this Remus. Harry will need you, for confusing times lay ahead of him, he's already started his own quest."

"Yes? That's why he asked after the restricted section. Polyjuice, I gave him permission and I believe Violet agreed on having him write his paper on it."

"I believe today he asked Miss Granger for help as well, Glamourie I think she is looking into."

"Now…" Albus continued. "How's Padfoot?"

_* * * * * *_

"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Hermione yelled as she came running towards her two friends, completely ignoring Nearly Headless Nick as she ran straight through him.

"Well Excuse me…" The ghost yelled at the trio.

"Sorry!" Hermione yelled back as she came to a halt next to Ron. Who in turn stared at the books sticking out of her book bag.

"Hermione, what did you do? Rob Madame Pince?"

"Hahaha, very funny Ron." Hermione answered. "What about you, is the Firebolt too hot for you?"

Ron's hand flew to his cheek where a red mark could be seen. "Did it drag you over the grounds, face down?"

Ron missed the twinkle in Hermione's eyes and Harry's who kept his hand firmly on his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How did you know?" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't…"

"Oh now look who thinks she's funny." Ron said noticing the laughter of his two friends.

Smiling Hermione turned her back to a pouting Ron and resumed their walk towards class with Harry looking at her expectantly.

Hermione shook her head: "Sorry Harry, nothing yet."

"Oh…" was the only thing he managed before a black blur ran straight into him and sent him crashing to the floor.

Too late he saw the three students in his path and knocked one to the floor. 

Severus grinded his teeth for his own stupidity, picked himself of off the floor and reached out a hand to the fallen student before him. His hand froze in mid-movement when a head of long silky black hair and vivid green eyes stared back at him.

"Harry…are you all right." Snape heard himself say, surprised at the concern in his voice.

Harry was shocked, sitting on the cold stones, mouth wide open. He could only stare at Snape and the outstretched hand. What was even more peculiar was the fact that his hand seemed to have a mind of its own and slowly grabbed Snape's.

Pulling the boy to his feet he had a moment to study the boy. Oh God, Remus had been right…  Could it be?

The boy's features seemed to change right in front of his eyes. Back and fort, trying to break through the spell cast so many years ago. So lost in his own musings he didn't realize he was staring and still holding Pott… no Harry's hand.

"Euh, Sir, can I have my hand back." Harry nervously asked.

"Sorry H…" Snape started to say when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blond head approaching. Cursing under his breath he jerked his hand away and placed a sneer on his face.

"Potter." He spat the name." Watch where you're going, as clumsy as your father. 20 points from Gryffindor." His heart squeezed together as he spoke those words, strange, where were those feelings coming from? This was still Potter! Then why didn't he believe it anymore?

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape growled.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Class is cancelled for today. See that everyone hears about it."

"Why?"

Snape whirled around. "Because I say so."

"Yes Sir."

"And stop standing there like the mindless idiots you are!" That said Severus resumed his course, moments later followed by a scream from Sir Nicolas. "What's with all the running today? Can't you living use your eyes! Watch where you're going!" 

"You heard the man…idiots…stop standing here in my way." Draco drawled.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said pulling a way too red looking Ron in the opposite direction, Hermione not far behind.

Finally Harry felt Ron relax and released his arm, not realizing he would give himself and all the others a heart attack.

Ron's arms went flying and he jumped about a meter… "YES… NO potions!"

"Sorry, I just had to do that!" Ron beamed at his friends and the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years. With huge grins on their faces they all made their way out of the dungeons. 

"So, Harry?" Ron continued. "What do you say to helping me prepare for tonight's tryouts?" Ron put on his best pleading face and looked at Harry, when he didn't respond quick enough Ron was on his knees… "PLEASE!"

Torn between Ron, which meant flying and Hermione, which would mean more research in the library, Harry looked from one to the other. It was Hermione who made the decision for him.

"Go on Harry, show this champ how it is done. I'll manage, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll come running when I find something."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem."

The three continued on, Hermione back to the library and Harry and Ron to Gryffindor Tower to pick up his Firebolt and Seeker gear for later that evening.

"Did you see Snape?"

"Of course I saw Snape."

"I wonder what happened, he was acting way weird."

"Hum."

"I mean, Harry he called you by your name and asked if you were alright."

"Hum."

"And then he cancelled class…'d you think he's loosing it?"

"I don't know Ron, besides he yelled at me 3 seconds later. Must have lost his mind for a second."

"Yeah, you're probably right. By the way what is this between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing Ron, just homework she's helping me with."

They had reached the painting of the Fat Lady and said the password.

"Hey Harry I'll see you down there, I'm going to look for a broom."

"Sure thing Ron, I'll join you in a minute."

Ron disappeared down the hall and Harry crawled through the opening into the Gryffindor Common Room, which was completely empty. As he walked the stairs to the dormitory his mind returned to the episode with Snape. It was so strange, the look in Snape's eyes when he had looked at him. He knows something, Harry was sure of it, something that concerned him. He had been so un Snape like and it was only when Draco showed up that the Snape he knew so well appeared full force. Was it all an act?

Lost in thought Harry picked up the Firebolt from his bed where Ron had left it, looked for his Seeker gloves and a warmer cloak, leaving Gryffindor Tower once again. All on automatic he walked the halls of Hogwarts.

_* * * * * *_

Violet Evans? Violet Evans, the name kept repeating itself in his mind like a mantra. He had never made the connection, now he knew. Draco had done well, even though he probably didn't realise just how well. Those petty problems of his son were laughable to say the least but now… Yes, his Lordship would be pleased. He halted; Or would he? How was it possible anyway? Draco must be mistaken, there was no way she could have survived the curse. Images of that night returned, the anticipation over the kill, the anticipation of torturing Severus with it, the pain he blocked out. Yes Severus, if the Master found out about this, Severus would be punished, severally. A sadistic smile appeared on his lips. But if this was yet again one of Draco's outburst then it would be him at the receiving end of his Master's wrath. No, he needed more prove, he would wait … Lucius slowly turned and prepared to leave when a cold voice hissed his name. "Do come in Luciusssss. I see you have newsssss for me."

_* * * * * *_

Where could she be? He knew the castle was big but this was simply ridiculous! Wait a minute…didn't she say she was supervising Gryffindor's practice? He turned and stopped mid-stride preventing the second collision of the day.

"Severus."

"Remus."

_* * * * * *_

The room was dark and cold. Even the fire in the fireplace did not send of any warmth as the green flames licked the black stonewall. Lucius followed Voldemort into the room head bowed. When Voldemort turned and faced him Lucius immediately fell to his knees, making himself as small as possible.

"You have newsssss Luciussss!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Then why are you keeping it from me?"

"I am not my Lord."

"You know what I do to liarssss."

"It is not a lie my Lord, I just wished to find more information to accompany my son's word, before presenting it to your Lordship."

"Ah, young Draco, how isss my charge?"

"Well my Lord, he seems to have some problems with a teacher."

Feeling the present of his Master coming closer he pressed his hands to the floor and held his breath. The expected punishment did not come; instead Voldemort reached out and grabbed the letter Lucius still held in his hands.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. He felt his Lord become angrier by the minute as he read Draco's letter. When he spoke you could barely hear him, his voice quivering with anger. "Tell me Luciussss…did I not kill this traitor years ago?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Then how is it that she is still alive?"

"I do not know my Lord."

"And why did Severus not come and inform me of his wife's return?"

"I do not know my Lord."

"Really Luciussss you are such a disappointment… crucio."

The pain surged through his body, thousands of knives cutting him, his very being on fire from the inside out. It stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

"Get me SNAPE."

"Ye…Yes My L…Lord."

"Get OUT."

Trembling Lucius managed to get to his feet and stumbled towards the door. Before he was out into the safety of the hallway another curse hit him and send him crashing to the floor withering in pain. Before he lost consciousness one thing was on his mind; "You'll pay for this Severus."

_* * * * * *_

Outside the autumn sun was setting as Harry, oblivious to the world around him; Firebolt in hand descended the ever-moving staircase to the Entrance Hall. 

It happened all so fast, a fierce pain ripped through his scar making him drop his broom as both hands flew to his forehead. Hands pressed on the scar he willed the pain away, his eyes shut tight, teeth clenched he backed into the wall, feeling his knees give way he slowly sank to the ground. Pain, so much pain, anger, hatred… Mr. Malfoy under the Cruciatus, a traitor, Snape get me Snape. The images rushed by making the pain even more intense. Suddenly it stopped, his vision clearing but his whole body tense and trembling Harry sat in the shadows reminding himself to breath and forget the pain.

How long he sat there in the dark shadow he did not know. Finally he felt himself calm down and his scar only tingled but he couldn't make himself move even when the sound of approaching footsteps reached him he just waited and hope they'd move away and not see him. 

The footsteps were accompanied by voices, first unintelligible sounds that soon formed into words and then sentences. He recognized the voices…one was Snape's and the other one belonged to Lupin. Professor Lupin is back… Placing a still trembling hand on the cold floor he tried pushing himself to his feet but his legs just wouldn't move. Closing his eyes he just listened, not caring one way or the other.

"Remus, before you accuse me of yet another terrible deed I need you to answer me one thing." Snape asked the man walking beside him.

"Alright." Lupin reluctantly agreed.

"When was the last time you saw Lily?"

"What?"

"I mean before Harry was born, before Vi's disappearance!"

"Like you I guess…Violet's birthday party. Why do you ask?"

"Who was pregnant? Lily or Violet?"

"Were are you going with this Severus? We don't have time for 20 questions."

"I know that Lupin, but I need you to come to your own conclusion for I am sure you will not believe me. Violet spoke to me a while ago and she asked me the same question."

"And?"

"Vi was the one pregnant Remus, not Lily! Am I not correct when I say Harry was born on July 31st? That was the day Violet disappeared, 3 months after you and I saw her last. And if I remember correctly, Lily had not been pregnant at the time." Severus stopped and studied the man before him. Remus just stood there, eyes wide staring at Snape but not seeing him, no his eyes say images of times long past.

"My God… How could I have been so blind?" He whispered.

"You see. I never touched Lily."

"Severus, do you know what this means!"

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid."

"That's why James came for the Alternatum Personum, but why?"

"I don't know Remus, there is only one person who can answer that."

"Vi."

"Yes."

"Severus are you alright?" Lupin asked placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I don't know Remus, I don't know. I have a son, Harry's my son. Not James'…he's mine." Suddenly the truth of his words sank in and Severus felt his knees buckle. Remus was there to catch him and led the other away; neither man noticed the still figure hidden in the shadows.

Harry felt as if his heart was being crushed, his lungs were on fire for he was to shocked to breath…he just sat there and listened as the two man walked away unaware he had heard every word. He wanted to jump up, yell that they were lying, lies all lies but he couldn't for it all started to make sense now and although his mind was full of questions one thing he knew was right… He was not a Potter, he was a Snape…

Pushing his back even harder against the wall he wished for a hole in the ground that would swallow him whole. A single tear ran down his cheek as his mind shut down and he gave into the dark abyss.

_* * * * * * * * * * * *_

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Peaks her head above the couch… Balancing herself on top of the cliff side looking at the horizon where chapter 8 is slowly coming into view!

I'm sorry…I can't help myself! I enjoy myself too much thinking up cliffhangers for you!

As you probably noticed I used 'Glamourie' in my story. I got the idea from Severitus, for which I thank her, also for explaining it to me. It will not be of major importants to the story, still I think it worked. 

Now I'm ready to close both my computer and mind and spend a few hours dead to the world. Hopefully to wake up to a few reviews and read what you think! (hint!vbg)

See you next chapter!!!


	8. Quidditch chapter 8

**_Author's note_**: One good thing came out of the disappearance of FanFiction.net. Hard to believe… It gave me some more time to finish this chapter! vbg I had the beginning right away, also the end came quite easily, just don't mention the middle. But, I finished it and that's what counts.

My thanks go to all you people who reviewed! See, that's one of the bad things of the downtime…no reviews, no way of knowing you had fun reading or not. Thank you all for the reviews and my mails! vbg Madame Padfoot…Don't worry, it never entered my mind to even thing about killing Snape! And now the only thing left to say…Enjoy!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 8 

By Dagmar De Meyer

"Up…!"

"Up…!"

"I said UP!"

WACK

"Argh…. What is it with these school brooms?" Ron yelled, his hand pressed firmly on his nose.

A few feet away Fred and George were rolling on the ground.

"Haha…very funny."

"Oh – yes - it - is." Fred managed to say between gasps.  

"I wish I could practice on Harry's Firebolt some more." Ron sighed as he finally had the Shooting Star firmly in his hand.

"Firebolt?" George asked mounting his own broom.

"Yeah, Harry lend it to me this afternoon. I've been practicing." Ron said, a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, you have, have you…well since you're already here, why don't you show us those Keeper skills of yours and convince us why exactly you should be allowed on the team." Fred stated, standing in front of Ron trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Speaking of Harry…" George yelled from above. "Where is he?"

The twins looked at Ron expectantly.

"I have no idea, he was right behind me just going to the dormitory to get his broom and gloves. I wonder what's keeping him?"

"He'll show up…come on Ron, show us what you've got!"

Glancing back towards the castle Ron shrugged and mounted his broom. Harry would be along shortly, he thought as he gave chase after George.

_* * * * * *_

The lonely figure moved amongst the shadows, pressing his back against the cold stone each time someone passed. Slowly he crept forward, his mind set on one thing and one thing only, to disappear. At the end of the corridor the portrait of the Fat Lady came into view. Damn his luck, he cursed under his breath as 3 nameless 1st years could be seen in front of the painting.

"Yes, my dears, I know you are noble Gryffindors…"

Noble indeed.

"…but I still need for you to give me the password." The Fat Lady joyfully explained.

"Camelot." He yelled, briefly wondering whether Professor Bims was teaching the paintings the history of King Arthur. At a run he pushed himself by the startled 1st years and squeezed passed the slowly opening portrait.

Up the stairs he disappeared into his dormitory before anybody realised it was him.

Falling to his knees in front of his trunk Harry opened the lock in one swift movement and threw the lid.

There at the bottom of the trunk he found his most prized possessions. His father's Invisibility Cloak, his hands mere inches from the cloak he hesitated, not his father's, James Potter was not his father. Pushing the tears away he grabbed the cloak, the map and the white box. Quickly closing the lid Harry flung the cloak around his shoulders just in time as Neville walked through the door. Under his cloak Harry slowly descended the stairs to the Common Room and slipped out unnoticed. Not looking back he disappeared into the castle.

_* * * * * *_

One of the new rules added at the beginning of the school year was no more Quidditch practice after dark without supervision. A lot of complaints were received by all four Heads of House but none as much as Professor McGonagall had had. Not that she hadn't expected it, she smiled, the twins especially had been quite inventive showing their disagreement. So she had agreed to their terms and supervised every practice herself accompanied by a 'Gryffindor' teacher. For now she was alone, she briefly wondered what kept Violet but soon forgot as she watched the three Weasleys soar above her. Ron Weasley was not doing that bad, actually he was pretty good! Thirty minutes into practice Violet joined her, face flushed.

"Sorry I'm late Minerva." Violet said as she approached McGonagall, avoiding the older witch's eyes she scanned the sky.

"Where's Harry?"

McGonagall turned her gaze up towards the sky and for the first time she wondered why she hadn't noticed her seeker's absences. At the same time the team flew down and landed not far from them soon joined by an out of breath Hermione who was towing a seriously overloaded book bag.

"Where's Harry?" Both Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"I thought he was with you."

"I thought he was with you."

"Ron, really, he left with you almost two hours ago to practice Quidditch!"

"Yeah, but when he didn't show up I thought he turned back and went to see you." Ron said sheepishly, guilt written clearly on his face. He really had forgotten about Harry's absence in his excitement over making the team. Soon his guilt was joined by worry as he noticed the confused looks of both Professors.

"Are you telling me, neither one of you know where Mr. Potter is?" McGonagall asked the startled team.

"No…"

"No…"

"No…"

No's were heard from everyone, accompanied by headshakes.

Professor Evans placed her hands on her hips and looked around the group. She was angry and scared, did something happen to Harry? Mask in place in front of the students she asked: "Who saw him last?" It came out a little too harsh as she saw Ron flinch. Eyes cast down he stepped forward.

"I did Professor. I went with him to Gryffindor Tower. We had an extra hour of practice since Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall warned.

"…Professor Snape cancelled his lesson for today."

Vi's eyes went up at this bit of news but remained quiet.

"He went in and I came down here. He was right behind me, he was just going to collect his Quidditch things that's all."

Ron finished in a rush, his arms waving around to emphasis his words. In a whisper he added: "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Mr. Weasley. I'm sure Mr. Potter is all right. Practice however is cancelled for today."

"Oh no…"

"Professor…"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Professor…what about tomorrow's game?"

"You'll do great!"

"But…"

"No more 'buts' come along."

Ron and Hermione ran ahead, determined to go and look for Harry, the rest of the team followed reluctantly. Professors Evans and McGonagall bringing up the rear.

"I have got to notify Albus about Mr. Potter." McGonagall said turning towards Violet. The younger witch didn't respond, her eyes focused on the castle, her mind focused on her son.

_* * * * * *_

The doors flew open followed by a loud bang as they bounced back against the walls, admitting a very pre-occupied Ron and Hermione talking to each other. Neither noticed the two figures pressed against opposite walls where they had been forced to jump as the doors burst open in their faces.

"Where do you think?" Ron asked.

"Well, he wasn't with you or with me and I didn't see him coming down to practice. Maybe he's still in the Common Room." Hermione reasoned. She looked up at Ron, seeing he doubted that but he answered: "Yeah, we could try that." Followed by, "this is so unlike Harry. I hope he's alright."

At the mention of Potter's name, his son's name, Snape stepped forward soon to jump back as the doors burst open a second time to admit the Gryffindor's Quidditch team and the two Professors.

Letting the students pass Lupin and Snape moved next to Violet and McGonagall. But before either could voice their question McGonagall asked: "Have either of you seen Harry Potter?"

"Is something wrong?" Lupin asked.

"We don't know yet." McGonagall answered. "Apparently the last time anyone saw him was two hours ago. Although I am sure we are overreacting and that Mr. Potter will show up in no time, I would like to go and inform Albus of this."

That said the older witch resumed her course and disappeared down the corridor.

Snape and Violet hadn't said a word through the entire thing and looked at everything that wasn't the other. Lupin was furious with both of them. No, that wasn't right. Of course it's not right. Finally he couldn't help himself.

"Vi, how?"

Violet's eyes looked back at him, pain burning within their depths.

"You didn't know either?" She whispered.

A question on her part, he could see the confusion, mirrored by Snape's. He saw her sway unsteadily on her feet and reached out to catch her. Snape was quicker and he held her protectively. She didn't protest this time, if only for a few moments.

Getting herself back under control Vi stepped away from Severus and addressed them both.

"Maybe we should join Hermione and Ron and look for Harry."

"Good idea." Lupin said, "I'll head down to the Great Hall, maybe he's at the feast. Why don't you go and see if they found him in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Not waiting for their response Remus followed Minerva. When he was well out of sight he turned and watched the two. He felt anger burn inside himself. Anger brought on by confusion. I'm so sorry Harry. How was he going to deal with this? Questions had been answered, others created. One hurt him more then all the others, much more…one that might never be answered. Why? Why James, Lily didn't you tell me?

_* * * * * *_

Pathetic…the sniffling creature in front of him really was more a rat then a man. Actually quite hilarious that he owed his life to him. 

He was tired, tired of the imbeciles surrounding him. The news Lucius had brought to his attention was not what he had expected. Finally the feelings he had been having since his resurrection began to make sense. If young Draco was right about his 'Professor Evans' and if this Evans was the same person it was dangerous but thrilling at the same time. It still puzzled him, he had been unable to determine what had gone wrong with his killing curse that night. Something very powerful had protected her. Did she know? If she did, it was a danger for he had been weak for months. Not that anyone had known…no that's not entirely true, Severus had known, part of it anyway. Severus, yes Severus…such a shame, but two can play this game. I so hope my child that what I suspect, what Lucius is so adamant to proof shall proof to be a lie.

"Peter."

"Y…Yes, Master."

A sigh escaped him as he turned to the trembling figure near his feet.

"How are my orderssss going?"

"We…well my Lord. We are almost ready."

"Very well. Hasssss everyone been told?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And Severusssss…"

"No, my Lord as to your request."

"Good, now go and leave me in peace."

"Certainly, my Lord."

His back turned to the door he heard it close as Petigrew left the room. Strange he hadn't even felt the ever present need to curse. Red eyes narrowing to slits he stared into the green fire, his mind on the coming event. Oh, and an event it would be… It was time to make his presence known.

_* * * * * *_

The walk up to Gryffindor Tower was done in silence. Occasionally broken by the laughter of children passing them on their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

"He's my son."

"Yes."

"He's your son."

"Yes."

"He's our son."

"Yes."

"How? How Vi, please, I have so many questions. This is just not possible…I." Severus all but pleaded.

Violet stopped and turned towards him. "I know you have a lot of questions, so have I. I'm well aware that my handling of the situation so far has been far from perfect. I was so angry when I came back and found that you left Harry with Petunia…"

"I didn't know."

"I know that now… I just don't understand why Lily never told you. Before I trans…left, my last request was for her to tell you about your son. I can see that I have been wrong in assuming you have known all these years for you obviously haven't got a clue. When I figured that out I tried to tell you. Oh I'm such a coward, I…"

"You can tell me now. First we have to find Harry. If Remus is right about what is going to happen he'll need all the help he can get."

"When what will happen? What's wrong with Harry?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why Harry is an exact replica of James?"

"I…Yes…What?"

"James asked Remus…" The portrait of the Fat Lady opening interrupted Severus and an arguing Hermione and Ron crawling passed it into the hallway.

"I'm telling you Hermione, something's not right with Harry and you know of it! All his visits to the library and now he's missing, Firebolt, map, cloak and the hologram box. What aren't you telling me?" Ron shouted, his frustration clearly written on his face, worry for his friend visible.

Hermione suddenly went quiet, an intense look on her face. "He made me promise not to tell you yet. Not until we found some answers."

"Answers to what Miss Granger."

The two startled teenagers whirled around coming face to face with a very annoyed looking Snape and not far behind Professor Evans.

"I…well…I" Hermione stammered.

"Oh bloody hell child, I can never shut you up in class and now that it matters you're at a loss for words." Severus exclaimed. With the turmoil going on inside him he had trouble keeping up appearances. 

"Hermione, if something happened to Harry we'll need all the help we can get to finding him." Violet said stepping up next to Severus.

The girl studied her, debating whether or not to break her promise.

"Hermione…" Ron urged.

If it was to push Hermione into telling or into making her keep her promise, Vi didn't know.

"Do you think 'You-know-who' got Harry?" Hermione asked her voice but a whisper.

"You-know-who?" Violet questioned, not immediately understanding.

"Voldemort." Severus explained making the two friends flinch.

"Ah…it's too soon to think along those lines."

"But…" Severus interrupted. "It is imperative we find Mr. Potter for his own safety."

"Professor?" Hermione started.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Snape's patience was wearing thin.

"Do…Do you know what's happening to Harry?"

"In part, Hermione, and it really is of great importance that we find him."

"Does it have to do with him changing?"

"How do you know?" Snape asked, shocked.

Startled Hermione took a step back.

"Because Harry told me and asked me to help." She whispered.

"How long has he known?"

"He said it started on his birthday."

"I see…"

"Is it 'Glamourie' Professor?" Hermione dared. Snape had never been so approachable before. It seemed he was really worried about Harry, that couldn't be possible.

"No, Miss Granger, not Glamourie, far more sinister then that."

"Oh, I thought since." Hermione's disappointment over not finding the right answers for Harry sounded through.

"Inventive, Miss Granger. I for one wish you'd be right."

Did Snape just give her a compliment?

All through the conversation Violet and Ron watched and listened intently. The latter getting more agitated with each passing minute.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Wouldn't it be best if we FIND Harry first and then start dissecting him." Ron yelled, making the others look at him.

"Quite right Mr. Weasley." Snape answered.

Ron was shocked by his own rudeness towards his professors but even more so; did Snape just agree with him?

"You know Mr. Potter best, after all your nightly adventures, I'm sure you can think of a few places to look. The sooner we find him the better."

"You really think he's still in the castle Professor?" Hermione voiced her concern?

"Let's hope so, Miss Granger, let's hope so."

Ron was still gaping at the obvious alien that pretended to be Snape when Hermione roughly yanked his arm and pulled him along.

Snape turned back to Violet who had been awfully quiet the whole exchange.

"Vi, why don't we…" He halted, staring at her, curiously and fearfully.

Eyes closed, back straight, her fingertips pressed together, Vi appeared to be floating, mere inches from the ground. On her forehead a circle of bright light started glowing. It was over as soon as it had begun. Her eyes flew open and she stared back at him.

Seeing his fear, she gently reached out her hand and touched his pale check. He didn't back away but the hint of fear remained.

"It's alright Severus. It's one of my gifts or if you wish a part of my curse. I won't harm you." She spoke, her voice soft.

"I don't worry about me, I worry about you."

"Don't. I'm fine. It's Harry we should worry about."

His eyes hardened instantly.

"No Severus, he's alright, for now. He's still in the castle. He needs to be alone."

"Needs to be alone?" Severus all but yelled. "So typical, always himself, not even considering the fact that maybe, just maybe others might worry about him."

"He knows Severus, he knows…"

"What?"

"He knows…" The last was spoken in a whisper followed by a single tear.

In two steps he was besides her, gathering her in his arms. She let him; she didn't have the strength to push him away. 

"He's in so much pain, anger, confusion. Severus he doesn't understand, he's hurt. It's all my fault."

Not saying a word, no words were necessary, he just held her where she belonged. He didn't agree with her, it was not her fault. No, it was his.

_* * * * * *_

From high above he watched the festivities below. All laughing faces could be seen at the four tables. Enjoying each others company, the great decorations and the excellent food. He watched the teachers take their places at the head table and join in, listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech even laughed a little at the jokes. All the while he watched from far above, hidden from view by the enchantment of the ceiling, not to join. He had wanted to disappear and for now this was good enough. He wondered briefly whether or not he was being missed yet. Probably, Quidditch practice ended an hour ago, and the entire Gryffindor table was filled safe for Ron, Hermione and of course him. To his surprise no one seemed to notice that the 'oh' so popular Harry Potter was not in his usual seat, not even Dumbledore or Hagrid. His gaze slowly moved along the head table. Were they looking for him? Professor McGonagall, his head of House, yes it could be, she was supposed to supervise practice and sure she would notice his absence.

Lupin… Lupin knew all along, and had lied, the one person besides his friends and Godfather he thought he could trust. Yes, he was angry at Lupin. Somehow it seemed he was the only one he could be angry at.

He tried so hard to be angry with the other one…but he couldn't. Harry wanted to yell and scream at that person whose face danced in front of his eyes each time he closed them. He couldn't, he just couldn't. 

Snape, the hated Potions Master, the man who had ridiculed him for four years was his 'father'… All his live had been a lie, and the man that hated him from the bottom of his heart was his father. Oh, why couldn't he feel anger or hatred back? It would be so much easier. Why where his feelings so confusing?

There was more, much more, more then his mind was willing to allow. It seemed so distant, not really true, like he was watching it all through a glass wall, one that muffled sound and numbed his feelings.

_He's my son; Harry's my son, not James's. Vi told me. Who was pregnant?_

Leaning back against the wall next to the window he turned away from the feast. His head was spinning with all these questions. The changes that had been happening to him; what had Professor Snape called it? Alternatum Personum? He looked like Snape, he had seen that months ago but pushed it back, ignoring it. He was not a Potter; he was a Snape. What else had he heard? Who was pregnant? He bolted upright…Lily; his mother had not been pregnant. His aunt had been… 

Harry closed his eyes, squeezing them tight as tears rolled over his cheeks… Lies all lies… Turning his gaze back down towards the feast he tried to numb his mind, force it not to think. 

Professor McGonagall had just entered and was making her way up to Dumbledore. He watched as she bent down and whispered something to the Headmaster. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Lupin enter and walk the distance towards the head table joining McGonagall. He to spoke to Dumbledore, probably about him, soon to turn and leave the hall once more. Unnoticed by his fellow students Dumbledore stood and walked up to Hagrid. He watched as his friend jumped up and followed Lupin out the door. One by one they left the Great Hall, now under the confusing stares of the students. He snorted, and this all for him. After reassuring the students Dumbledore left and the feast continued. 

Sitting up he picked up his wand and the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He whispered and watched the greetings of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail appear on the map. Soon the layout of the castle started drawing itself and he watched a hundred names appear, dancing and shifting around each other where the great hall was located. Scanning the names on the map he found Ron walking the corridor, heading towards the secret passage way hidden behind the statue of the ugly witch. Hagrid he spotted leading Fang into the Forbidden Forest. Lupin on a different path, the Whooping Willow. McGonagall was apparently checking empty classrooms. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He whispered as he saw Hermione's dot roam the third floor corridor. Harry shivered involuntarily remembering his first meeting with Voldemort. 

Not far from Hermione Dumbledore stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the passageway to his office. A thought entered Harry's mind, Dumbledore always knew what went on inside the castle. It made sense he would have the means to that inside his office. Maybe he had a similar map?

His hand tightened its grip on the map as his eyes fell on the dot with the name Snape. _He's my son; Harry's my son, not James's._ Who found himself in his own dungeons. 

Further he looked at the different dots moving about the map. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he spotted yet another name, not the one he had expected. Professor Evans climbed the turning steps of the Astronomy tower. Instead of simply Evans the map wrote 'Violet Snape Evans'. _Who was pregnant? Lily or Vi?_ Another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Show me me!" Harry demanded.

Nothing happened.

"Show me Harry Potter!" He said again, pointing his wand on the map. 

Ever so slowly grey lines started curling their way up from the Great Hall to where he was sitting.

"Show me Harry Snape." He whispered, his voice breaking.

The nearer they came to where he knew he was the lines turning from grey to black and soon a dot appeared floating high above the others. Blinking from black to grey, Harry Snape to Harry Potter and back again.

The tears he had swallowed before came back; he felt his throat tighten up as he tried to push them away. Closing his eyes he let the map fall by his side, tired beyond believe he shifted and laid down on the windowsill, his head on the invisibility cloak. All the emotions and tension of the passed few hours caught up with him and he fell into a restless sleep, the map forgotten.

He didn't see the feast ending; he didn't see Professor McGonagall forcefully drag Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. Nor the return of Lupin and Hagrid…

He slept, unaware of the relief on his parents faces when they found him fast asleep. He didn't wake up when a gently hand caressed his cheek and dried his tears or when the warmth of a blanket covered his shivering body, he slept.

_* * * * * *_

He hated feeling like this. His head was still spinning and from the way things were going he was sure it hadn't ended yet. The revelations of the last few hours had been painful, confusing, hurtful… Anger burning deep within him, at the same time that flame was burned out by another much more confusing sensation one that burned even brighter, one he had thought had died many years ago. Musing over last night events he made his way out of the castle towards the Quidditch field. The first game of the year between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It would be quite a game he was sure, the first time he would watch it for more then just his house. No, he would be watching it for Harry.

Harry, the thought of his son, his son, he did a double take, when had the boy become his son? He had only found out yesterday and already it seemed so natural. Still he was sure that when he finally faced the boy it would be an entirely different situation. It was all so strange, confusing… Last night had been frightening in many ways. More so then facing Voldemort and the horrors that came with him. In the short period of knowing he had a son, the child had managed to make his heart stop when he disappeared. Roaming his dungeons (knowing full well he wouldn't find the boy there) he had gone from fear to anger and back again. 

For hours he searched the castle worrying about Harry until Albus with his twinkling eyes told him to go to bed because everything was fine and Harry had been found. It had taken a shouting spree to finally make Albus reveal where Harry was. He and Vi weren't to be told twice as they mounted their brooms and flew to the hidden ceiling of the great hall. The emotions that took hold of his heart at the moment he found his son fast asleep seemed to have taken residence and it still puzzled him beyond believe. He wanted to yell at the boy for making him worry, his friends worry… all he could do was stare and allow the warm feeling to caress his heart as he watch his wife and his son together for the first time.

He had reached the waiting Slytherin team near the Slytherin entrance of the field. His mask back into place he surveyed the anticipating faces, nodded and climbed the steps to the stands. Making a sharp turn he passed the teachers booth and climbed the stairs even further to the top where he knew she would be waiting. 

Indeed out on the edge, staring straight down he found her, fiery red hair blowing in the wind.

"Watch it!" He warned. Unable to hid the smile from his face.

"Why…won't you catch me if I fall?" Vi countered smiling up as well. He noticed that the smile reached her eyes this time. Those beautiful violet eyes…still the pain mirrored in his own was plainly visible.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I don't sleep."

"Ah…"

"You?"

"No, too much going on in that head of mine."

"We should have brought him down."

"Why? You don't go up there to be found Severus. He wanted to be alone." Vi paused turning her gaze back down as she watched Madame Hooch and two students walk up the field carrying the trunk with the Quidditch balls in. "He got quite a shock yesterday Severus. Something that should never have happened."

"I agree, still I wonder how he found out."

"Being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Forcing him to acknowledge us in such a state wouldn't have done either of us any good. Besides facing him while he was a sleep is not the same as when he's awake."

They fell silent, both lost in thought.

"Did you see him?" Vi finally asked.

"Yes, he came down right before breakfast. Don't worry he didn't see me."

"Do you think he'll play?"

"Oh, he'll play…" Severus stopped as the voice of Lee Jordan boomed across the field. 

"Welcome … to the first Quidditch match of the year!"

_* * * * * *_

"Where is he?" Fred yelled for the hundredth time.

"I do NOT know." Ron yelled right back.

The tension in the Gryffindor changing room could be cut with a knife.

"All right…that's it…we can't play like this. Not against Slytherin!" George moaned. "Who's gonna be Seeker? HARRY…" 

"Stop yelling I'm here." A voice from the shadows said, making everybody jump up.

"Oh, Harry you made it, you made it, you made it." The twins sang, dancing around Harry.

Harry ignored them as best he could and hurried putting on his uniform. All the while feeling Ron's eyes burn holes in his back. He had some explaining to do.

Taking his place behind Fred and George he waited for the doors to open. Next to him Ron stood gripping his broom with both hands, pearls of sweat on his forehead.

"All right Ron?" He whispered, uncertain of his friend's reaction.

Ron swallowed hard and turned to his friend. He had been so angry with Harry but now he wasn't so sure anymore, seeing the pain in those green eyes. Something really bad had happened last night. He wasn't really angry; no hurt was more like it. Why hadn't Harry trusted him?

"All right Harry?" He asked in return.

"All right Ron!" Harry answered his face lighting up.

"All right Harry!" Ron smiled back.

"HERE WE GO!" The twins yelled. The doors opened and the seven of them took of soaring high above the field.

_* * * * * *_

"And here comes the Slytherin team with their new Captain/Seeker Draco Malfoy." Lee Jordan announced, receiving cheers from the Slytherin stands.

"Followed by our own…YES HERE THEY COME… GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and boos alike engulfed the field and the stands surrounding it.

"Also this team had to select a new Captain, and guess what they got two for the price of one! Big cheers for Fred and George. And the team can't get enough of the Weasleys as their new keeper is Ron!"

High in the stands Harry spotted a frantic waving Hermione. He waved back and gave her the thumbs up… I'm all right. Then he returned his attention to Madame Hooch on the ground and watched her open the trunk. The snitch shot out and first circled Malfoy and then him, disappearing just as quick. Ignoring Malfoy's glare he felt the tension rise all around him, not to mention inside. The Bulgers shot up and the Quaffle was not far behind…

"And they're OFF!" Lee yelled.

Pointing his Firebolt up Harry climbed and climbed to the top of the towers his eyes scanning for the snitch. Again he ignored Malfoy who was trailing him every move, when a thought struck him.

"Really Malfoy, can't you do anything for yourself. I would have thought following me around like a lap dog was bad for your image."

Leaving a glaring Draco behind he flew to the other end of the field and continued his searched for the snitch.

_* * * * * *_

Eyes trained on Harry flying high above him Severus was surprised when he felt soft delicate fingers intertwine with his. Even more surprised when his hand exploded in pain from the fierce grip that took hold of it.

"Violet what are you doing?" He hissed.

"Oh, sshhhht, this is just a pre-caution. If he's as wild as you, James and Lily were I'm going to need your support. He's going to kill me…"

"Relax … he'll be fine. He much worse then we ever were." Severus replied smiling when she gripped him even tighter.

_* * * * * *_

"10 points for Gryffindor! Wonderfully scored by Katie Bell… GO KATIE!" Harry heard Lee yell, clapping loudly with the rest, never loosing his concentration looking for the snitch. Ron was doing great to, he really was Keeper material. So far he had kept Slytherin from scoring and Gryffindor had a 50 point lead. His eyes darting from left to right he spotted Draco trailing him again, saw Fred chasing Montague, Derrick was after Angelina and Ron held his post facing of a rapidly approaching Warrington, George not far behind.

The sudden stab of pain trough his head made him lose his balance. His hands flew up to his head as he dangled upside down from his Firebolt. As sudden as the pain had appeared it disappeared just as fast. No one had noticed his slip and he pulled himself back up. Only to double over when the same pain now ripped trough his legs. A scream of pain escaped his lips as he gripped his Firebolt tight, trying not to fall. Then it was gone again. Afraid that if he moved the pain would return he remained perfectly still clutching the handle of his broom with both hands. Below him the game continued. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Draco shoot of down to the stands. Had he seen the snitch? Turning to go after him just in case it was so, but Harry didn't get far, the pain had returned this time feeling like a thousand knives stabbing him in his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes; it hurt so much.

Down in the stands two pair of eyes watched him intently.

"Severus, something's not right."

"I know." Severus answered, never letting go of Vi's hand as he watched Harry's strange behaviour.

Suddenly the black blur that was his son came shooting straight at him.

"Harry's on the move… Has he seen the snitch?" Lee's excitement sounded clearly in his voice. Everyone turned their attention towards Harry as he shot by. But Harry didn't notice, he had only one thing in mind. Coming to a stop, hovering a few inches from the edge of the high stands, one hand holding onto his broom for dear life the other pressed down on his stomach. Green eyes locked with black, pleading… "It hurts," Harry managed to say before another wave of stabbing pain hit him and he let go of his broom.

Screams filled the air as he fell down. Two voices stood out as they called his name, he knew those voices… They belonged to his parents, yes, he was no longer an orphan now. He smiled as the thought hit him. Don't worry he thought back, I'm just tired, I need to go to sleep. And down he fell, not seeing the black figure on the broom shooting straight down after him.

* * * * * *

Snape was sure his heart had stopped beating right then and there. Time seemed to slow down, everything happened in slow motion. Harry doubling over in pain, letting go and falling down, the screams all around him and then he jumped to the still hovering Firebolt in mid-air. Turning it downwards he sped after Harry, cursing that he wasn't going fast enough.

Then he had him, mere inches from the ground he grabbed his son's hand pulling him up, in the same movement he came to a halt and jumped of the broom, Harry held tightly in his arms. Not caring about his audience he started running across the field to the castle with Vi, Remus and Albus coming towards them.

Ignoring Albus' outstretched hands he passed them, searching out Vi as she came up beside him, reaching out holding her son's hand.

"I've got him, I've got him." Was the only thing he managed to say as the castle swallowed them from view.

* * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Another two weeks of heavy labor on this part! Pffff … it is always a great relief that I can write the second author's note! I'm sure some of you noticed I used the Quidditch teams from book 3, minus the two Captains. I'm sure if I did the math some will have graduated with Oliver Wood but I took the easy way out. Sorry!

I hope you had fun reading it, and look forward reading the reviews (hint!)

Groetjes Dagmar


	9. Ancient Magic chapter 9

**_Author's note_**: Much to my own surprise…Chapter 9! I had planned to get this done by my birthday but decided to give you what I have so far. I also believe that this part is better of on its own. Ever since I started writing this story I knew this was coming…not the easiest chapter I can assure you. Still it is essential to the story, if I left it out I would have been in such a mess further on that there was just no way around it now. For all of you who reviewed! THANK YOU!

_Saavik_ – Are you still alive?

_Lotti_ –             Oh dear another victim to my cliffhanger.

_Mel_ –   Read on, you'll find out!

_Arinya_ – Taking a bow! I did my best not to take too long. And I am reading your story! You are going so fast! vbg

_Elvenprincess_ – Thank you very much! vbg Just don't die…chapter 9 is here!

_Nicky_ – He's in bad shape…scroll down!

_Piri Lupin-Snape_ – Thank you, thank you … I love her to! (Who would have guessed?!) As for working out…hum … Wait and see! I'm just evil; I know. Part of your other questions will be answered below!

_Zardiphillian Beryllix_ – I just love cliffhangers! vbEg And thanks for pointing out my mistake.

_Lilpup_ - vbg You'll see! All your questions will be answered!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 9 

By Dagmar De Meyer

The boy was shaking violently in his arms. Sweat clearly visible on the pale face as it twitched in agony. Holding Harry tight, the mad dash up to the hospital wing seemed to take ages, blasting open the doors that blocked his way. Behind him he heard footsteps running, trying to keep up. 

The last obstacle, the doors to the hospital wing were thrown out of their hinges. Swiftly he moved to the closest bed and laid the still form down. As soon as he stepped away Harry started trembling, face etched in pain, his arms and legs trashing wildly.

"POPPY!" He screamed, the panic clearly heard in his voice as he picked up his son and held him tight. Vi was next to him in an instant holding Harry's hand and smoothing back the long black tresses of silky hair.

"Shhht, Harry, it's alright, we're here, and you're going to be alright." 

Over and over she whispered as he rocked him back and forth. Harry had calmed down a bit, still he felt the boy tremble uncontrollably.

"Albus, where's Poppy?" Severus urged, glancing up into the worried face of the Headmaster. Albus was afraid to, not the most comforting thought.

"She's on her way Severus."

As soon as the words left his mouth a very agitated Medi-witch hurried up to them. Not taking any notice of the other people in the room she walked straight to the bed where Severus was sitting with Harry in his arms.

"Severus, you have to put him down now." Madame Pomfrey urged, busying herself with retrieving her wand from her cloak.

Reluctantly Severus got up, turned around and laid the unconscious boy back down. The scream that left Harry made his blood turn cold.

"Oh, my God…" Madame Pomfrey whispered as she watched Harry arch his back and his nails dig in the mattress beneath him. Pointing her wand, followed by blue sparks a binding spell was cast on the figure before her. Now only Harry's head was wildly moving from left to right. And then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had begun. 

The whimpering of a frail looking boy drenched in sweat only broke the eerie silence that fell over the room and its occupants.

Snape never thought it possible, the ice wall he had build around his heart was breaking in a thousand pieces. Panic, pain and fear and something else he dared not to dwell on…emotions he had learned to fight and ignore, now had nestled deep within him. 

No, not now, he wouldn't be of any help if he let his self-control fail him now. Taking a deep breath he willed his emotions back, a mask of neutrality. Becoming aware of someone staring at him he looked around. Meeting a similar mask on Violet's face, accompanied by a small nod. Still, no matter how good an actress she was, her eyes betrayed her to him. Taking her hand he pulled her closer. They would do this together. They needed to do this together.

The minutes ticked by, each taking hours, or so it seemed as they waited for Madame Pomfrey to finish her examination. Although save for Violet; Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore knew very well what was happening. Still there was hope, always hope that they were wrong. Foolish, it never paid hiding from the truth.

A heavy sigh was heard from the Medi-witch as she placed a wet cloth on Harry's forehead and stepped away.

Glancing up she noticed for the first time the others standing around the bed. If she was surprised when Violet sat down next to Harry she didn't show it. Nor did she protest when Violet pointed her wand on the cloth to cool it and started gently dabbing Harry's forehead.

Her gaze shifted from person to person; Remus Lupin white as a sheet, nervously wringing his hands. Not his usually behaviour for sure. The Headmaster, calm, still the ever-present twinkle gone from his blue eyes. And then there was Severus, cold and distant, as always. No, that wasn't right. The image of her entry returning; Snape with a look of pure desperation clearly visible on his pale features as he tightly held the boy in his arms.

What was going on?

"Poppy…" A gentle voice brought her out of her musings.

"I'm sorry headmaster. I have no idea what is wrong with Mr. Potter. According to my tests nothing is wrong. He's obvious in a lot of pain but without cause. I can't find any hexes on him. By all counts he should be up on his broom playing Quidditch not lie in one of my beds in a coma.

"Coma?" Lupin voiced, his eyes fixed on the still form before him. "How is that possible? I never knew that…"

"Remus." Dumbledore warned, immediately silencing his friend.

Puzzled by the Headmaster's reaction to this all, Madame Pomfrey reluctantly turned her attention towards Lupin.

"Yes, Remus, a coma. What ever is wrong with Mr. Potter his body just can't handle, it shut down. It could be temporary, I'm unsure for I don't know what's causing it."

This was taking too long, Snape thought as he moved to stand behind Violet. Dumbledore must have noticed the same and placed his arm around Madame Pomfrey's shoulders, gently moving her towards the door.

"Poppy," he started. "I want you to go down to the field and inform Minerva to continue the game."

Stopping abruptly Madame Pomfrey looked up at Dumbledore. 

"Headmaster," she exclaimed. "That's unacceptable. I cannot leave my patient in the condition he's in. Send Mr. Lupin or Professor Snape but I have work to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to tend to." Turning on her heals she was to head back to Harry when a hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around. Shocked, she stared up into the Headmaster's face.

"Poppy…I must insist, please leave us…now." His voice gentle but firm, he guided her once again towards the door. "There is nothing you can do for Harry, you admitted so yourself."

"But…Headmaster, surely…" Madame Pomfrey protested.

"No, not this time, I am sorry. You did more then enough, now it is our turn."

Seeing it would be foolish to argue with the headmaster, Madame Pomfrey reluctantly agreed. Before the doors were back in place she addressed Dumbledore. "May I at least ask what is the matter with Mr. Potter?"

"You may. Although I can tell you now that I will not provide the answer as of yet."

"Headmaster…please, send for me when I am needed."

"I will, Poppy, I will."

"I'll be back."

"I'm counting on it. Oh and Poppy!"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Keep a sharp eye out for Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. I'm well aware of their worry over young Mr. Potter, it is imperative however, that they do not disturb us. Tell Minerva to confiscate their wands if need be, they both are very inventive when they set their minds to something. I will talk to them as soon as I can but for now please make them understand that for Harry's sake they let us help him first." His voice was gentle and friendly but there was no mistaking that he meant every word.

One more glance at the pale boy, Madame Pomfrey left her hospital wing, her mind full of questions.

Silently he moved back and stopped next to Lupin, placing his hand on the young wizard's shoulder.

"It's time Remus."

"Time? … Yes, Albus, I'm well aware of that, I can see."

"Time, you idiot, to tell us what you did to Harry." Snape growled. "We need to know exactly what James used for the potion."

"I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW." Snape bellowed, in two steps he was next to Lupin his cloak wrapped around his fingers.

"Severus, calm down."

"Calm down…"

"Loosing your temper won't help Harry."

"I wasn't there Severus." Lupin said, his eyes never leaving Snape's. "James asked me for information. Something about going undercover, Aurors, to keep Harry save… I gave him textbook stuff. I never learned to brew the potion, never learned to cast the spell. All in theory yes, to recognize the signs and even if I did know, what would it help?" Lupin sucked in a trembling breath. How dare Severus blame him for this? Why should he not? You blame yourself!

"Are you meaning to tell me that a man, who barely passed potions brew a potion so dangerous without supervision without really knowing what he was doing, gave that concoction to MY SON." Now Snape was really angry, his fists clenching and unclenching trying very hard not to hit the man before him unconscious.

"Stop it, just stop it." Violet yelled, shooting daggers at the two arguing wizards. Instantly earning their full attention…

"Can someone please enlighten me as to why Harry is in a coma? And don't you dare tell me that you don't know."

"You did not recognize the signs Vi? Did you not ever wonder why Harry looked so much like James or that since after his 15th birthday he's been changing? Up and till a day ago you were the only one who knew for sure who Harry really was… We were merely guessing." Dumbledore explained. Violet gazed mouth open from Harry to Dumbledore and back, her mind working over what had just been said. She had wondered many times why Harry looked so much like James. Oh, so many questions still unanswered even for her. Polyjuice? No, that was ridiculous. Glamourie? No, remembering what Severus had told Hermione. Then what? _Never learned the potion never learned the spell. _Harry's pleading voice; 'It hurts.' The tremendous pain the boy was in and now, nothing. The fog lifted as tears welled up in her eyes, forcing herself to look up she didn't hide them… 

"He wouldn't…he couldn't…why?" Violet forced herself to say.

"We can not answer you that. We do not know, we may never know." Dumbledore admitted, sitting down in the chair next to Violet and took her hand.

"The Alternatum Personum… I can't believe that. No, no there must be another reason." Violet kept shaking her head all the while dabbing Harry's forehead, ignoring the men around her.

Minutes passed by, not a word was spoken.

Somewhere to her right Remus had taken a seat and was sitting with his hands in his hair, mumbling to himself. Behind her Severus had taken to pacing, up and down he went. She could feel the tension emanating from him as he searched his mind for answers. Albus just sat quietly beside her, he to lost in thought. Finally she found her voice; "This is not right, the coma Severus? He shouldn't be in a coma." Snape had stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the still form of his son on the bed before him. She was right, why hadn't he seen it before. 

"What on earth had Potter been thinking?" He growled.

"Why? Isn't it usually the body shutting down to heal itself?" Remus asked confused.

"I some cases … now it means that the body has given up. Harry can't handle it anymore. His body has been fighting all his life, now with the spell to keep the potion in balance wearing off, the pain was just too much." Albus explained.

"Didn't you read that in your books Lupin." Snape's voice dangerously low as he eyed Lupin from the shadows.

Lupin remained quiet, although his hands were trembling from controlled rage.

Dumbledore turned from Harry to look at Lupin. Curious, he thought to himself, but Remus would have to wait; now his concern should be for Harry. Violet and Severus were right; the coma was not a good sign, not a good sign at all. He was not an expert in these things, never had been but both Violet and Severus knew this type of Dark Magic by heart. He had felt it run through Harry's veins as he held the young boy's hand. Oh, James what were you thinking?

Getting to his feet, Dumbledore moved to the other side of the bed, pointed his wand at Harry and removed Harry's binds, followed by more sparks from his wand and the mumbling of an ancient Latin spell. 

"As I thought…" Dumbledore mumbled, immediately earning everyone's attention. "The coma, as Poppy described it is not really as such, still Harry is slowly drifting away from us. As far as I can see you are right Severus, James brew the potion it was however Lily who cast the spell."

"Yes, she would have known that with the potion alone, if something were to happen to James, Harry would surely die. But it only lasted 15 years…" Snape continued with Dumbledore's reasoning. " Maybe there is…" Snape started pacing again.

"Albus? What is he on about?" Remus whispered.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Snape stepped forward and addressed the both. 

"The Alternatum Personum is based on blood. In many ways it works the same way as Polyjuice. Difference being that Polyjuice only lasts for a short period of time if you do not continue taking the potion. The potion for the Alternatum Personum is permanent. Unless you have someone recite the spell while brewing and when the person in question is given the potion to drink. The spell never really lets the potion complete the transformation it is brewed to induce; it keeps the real person underneath intact. Still it will result in great pains until both have run its course." Snape lectured as if he was teaching one of his classes.

Lupin sighed. "I should have asked, insisted to know why James needed the information. I should have known, should have stopped him. Why didn't I see?"

"The past is in the past Remus. We cannot undue what has been done." Dumbledore began. "But if I remember my potions lessons correctly, and believe me it has been awhile." He added eyes twinkling. "There is away to help Harry."

"Albus you can't be serious. We can't mess around with him more then was already done." Snape exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Remus inquired. "There is no way to reverse it … is there?"

Lupin looked from one to the other; Dumbledore gazing knowingly down at Harry, the twinkle back in his eyes however faint, Snape eyes wide, back ridged staring unbelievably at Dumbledore and Violet shocked.

"Albus, we can't…Harry would not survive!" Violet said softly.

"If we do nothing, he won't." Dumbledore answered. "With both your bloodlines, you can offset what the potion is poisoning inside him."

"My blood is hardly pure Albus." Snape voiced bitterly, his hand absentmindly brushing over the Dark Mark.

Dumbledore stared at him with a penetrating gaze…"Severus, you are his father, blood is thicker then water. Your strength will help, Vi will counteract your Dark Mark."

"NO…" Vi panicked. "Albus I can't, not with the curse…who knows what it will do to Harry?"

"It is part of you Violet, and although it was and still is a result of the curse, it is one of the most cherished in our world, pure and innocent. It runs through your veins, use it, and don't fight it. Make what started out as something evil into something worthwhile." 

What Albus was talking about Snape didn't know, but he did know he was right. They couldn't wait any longer, he realised that. Lily had given them one opening when casting the spell on Harry. Blood is indeed thicker then water, thicker then any potion. Was his? Was there enough of the real Harry left that the potion had not already destroyed? They would soon find out. Stepping up to the bed he sat down and retrieved his wand. All emotions tightly looked away he watched as his wife came to her own decision. He would make her tell about what Albus already seemed to know. Now he pushed all thoughts aside and watched as she to retrieved her wand and extended her left hand.

It is a curse…I never thought of it as anything different. It took away my life, my husband, and my son. All the pain it caused. How can I now see it as a good thing? Am I really strong enough to do that? Pure and innocent…I must believe. 

Vi watched as Severus retrieved his wand and extended his hand, slowly she did the same. She would try, for them.

The words spoken, were of a language few ever learned, the spell older then a thousand years. Over and over they recited, feeling the power building up followed by a violet string of pearls leaving her wand making its way towards Snape's palm leaving behind a deep cut. Soon followed by a string of black leaving his wand cutting through her palm showing a similar blood-dripping cut. One more time the words were uttered this time down on the hands of the pale boy between them. No sooner had the strings disappeared, when an unseen force pulled their hands towards their son's forcing them together and both Violet and Severus fell unconscious.

_* * * * * *_

Dark, it was so dark. He didn't mind though…not that he liked it very much, more like being used to it. Years locked inside a cupboard can do that to you. Still, maybe he should open his eyes; the darkness would disappear if he just opened his eyes. Slowly he felt his eyelids open…nothing. Strange, he thought to himself, blinking rapidly. The darkness remained. He had his eyes open he was sure of it. The fog lifting from his mind he became aware of more things around him. That is, the lack of things around him. 

What happened? Where was he? Why was it so dark? And why couldn't he feel anything? He didn't feel a thing! His hands grabbing empty air, his feet not touching the ground, hell he wasn't toughing anything with any part of his body. He was floating in the darkness of nothingness.

He felt himself begin to panic. No… calm down, breathe… He was brave, he was a Gryffindor!

But being brave didn't bring him any answers. Over and over questions repeated in his head. Where am I? What happened? Am I death? 

The last thought he pushed back, he couldn't be death. Could he?

He felt so alone…the darkness becoming more stiffening, closing in on him. Drawing his knees up to his chest he hugged them tightly.  I don't want to be alone anymore… His soft voice whispered, as his head rested against his knees, his eyes closed. It was easier this way, the darkness he created himself was not as frightening as the emptiness around him.

With his eyes closed he failed to see the light in the darkness coming towards him.

"Harry…"

Harry's head shot up, his eyes wide open. Had he just heard something?

"Harry…" 

There it was again, and as he whipped his head around from left to right he finally noticed the light, however faint, in the distance. 

As if hypnotized he watched it come closer. He watched as the light revealed to be a string of violet pearls wrapped in a string of golden light. Soon he could make out a second string, this time the pearls were black with a silver light.

It was beautiful, closer and closer it came. His mind was in a battle with itself, run it said, stay… He didn't have to run, hell where would he go? No, he felt warmth coming from them, relieve, pain but most importantly love.

Like a child grabbing for a new toy, Harry reached out his hands, immediately jerking them back. There out of his palms a green string of pearls appeared, wrapped in a red light. Fear took hold of his heart as the string climbed higher and higher through the darkness taking him along. The violet and the black pearls remained by his side; it was as if they sensed his fear. Slowly, but deliberate he felt them being wrapped around his body, taking away the fear. He let himself be taken; closing his eyes he drifted along, not alone anymore.

_* * * * * * * * *_

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Allright! I know I lost it now completely… Still bare with me…this chapter was important for the rest of the story. Remus' behaviour may be a bit of, but I assure you there is a reason for that. Also this last part has a purpose, explanations to come.

I do hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you think! g

Groetjes Dagmar


	10. Punishment chapter 10

**_Author's note_**: I know I promised to get this chapter here by my birthday, so I'm two days late! I'm always late! Why break with tradition? Thank you all for your reviews… You all surprised me! No really, I was so afraid of chapter 9 that I almost didn't post it. You really surprised me in telling me you liked it after all. Now of course I'm fretting over this chapter…again, why break with tradition?! vbg

_Piri Lupin-Snape_ : vbg Thanks, and I do my best to keep it interesting. For Harry, it is all still sinking in. The road ahead is long and the future unknown! BTW thanks for answering my question on the age 'thing', it really helped.

_Zardiphillian Beryllix_ : Well the update is here! Hum…Will they be OK? With ups and downs I should say, but difficult times lie ahead. Emotional times!

_Saavik_ : I do my best! LOL My muse takes me places you wouldn't believe!

_Nsngrl_ : WOW, 3 hours?! Have I written that much? I'm very glad you enjoyed yourself and like the story! g English was always my favourite language in school, although I must admit that to my own annoyance it was mostly the basics. I'm well aware of the need of a beta. My regular beta has taken a break, which I understand and respect. So I'm on the look out for one! Also taking in account that I'm very impatient when it comes to reviews. They really help me continue to write. I'm in the process of re-reading the story in its totality and to my shame …yep I need a beta! If you change you mind?! vbg As for the next chapter, here it is! To your question… Hum, wait and see… vbEg

_Deity_ : NOW ! LOL

_Nicky_ : Read and find out! 

_Aryn Synester_ : Thank you! Oh, yes…Violet's curse. A major part yet to come.

_cerberis_ : Thanks! For your reading pleasure!

_DarkLightAngel _: Did your chair survive? I hope I respected your wishes and updated soon enough! vbg

_Mel_ : Here's the rest! Hoping it deserves another dance!

_Sevrin_ : Ah, yes, the Quidditch Game… That is far from finished! vbg And I promise I'll un-confuse you, I hope, later on! 

_Elvenprincess_ : So I'm told! LOL My mind works in mysterious ways. Violet's curse…so far only three people know about it me, Dumbledore and McGonagall. I can tell you this though, I'm dreading and looking forward to writing that part in which to explain it all to Severus and Harry.

_Demon Child_ : Thanks! And here it is!

_Arinya_ : Bowing deeply! Don't you just love me… (grins evilly!) Once you have wrestled through all my review answers (sorry about that) I can tease you with chapter 10 (there's that evil grin again)! Thank you, and I do my best!

_Nadine_ : Sometimes I ask myself that same question! I hope you enjoy chapter 10! P.S. Nadine you wrote my 100th review!!!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 10 

By Dagmar De Meyer

Silently they watched.

"Albus," Lupin spoke softly. "They're not breathing."

Outwardly Lupin had regained his calm, but Dumbledore could sense the worry from the young wizard.

"They are in a trance Remus." Albus whispered back. "The best we can do is make sure they are not disturbed and wait." The words had not left his mouth when outside a scream pierced the silent Hospital Wing. Immediately both wizards jumped up. Lupin drawing the curtains around the bed and casting a silencing spell. Dumbledore walking to the doors, blasting them open with his wand, sending the loud bang it produced out into the hallway. Startling the four persons standing right outside into a numbed silence. An angry Dumbledore was a rare occurrence, but not a welcomed one, especially not when you're at the receiving end.

"What is the reason for this racket?" Dumbledore said, his voice surprisingly calm.

Down by his feet, sprawled in a heap were one Hermione Granger and one Ronald Weasley staring dumb folded up into Dumbledore's face. A few feet away Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were standing equally shocked. Both soon overcame their emotions and McGonagall stepped forward addressing Dumbledore.

"Headmaster…" She started but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Minerva, in their own words, if you please."

Picking themselves up of the floor, Hermione and Ron stood in front of the Headmaster.

"We came to see Harry." Hermione said softly, staring uncertainly up at Dumbledore.

"And bring back his Firebolt." Ron added, holding up the sleek broom.

"I see, and here I thought I made myself perfectly clear that Harry was not to be disturbed."

"Well, we…" Ron stuttered, his face as red as his hair.

"Madame Pomfrey, please escort Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger back to the Quidditch Field. I do believe Mr Weasley has a game to finish."

"But…what about Harry?" Ron protested.

"As soon as he … wakes up and Madame Pomfrey has given the okay, I'll send for you. Now, go…" Reluctantly Ron turned around and every so slowly, shoulders slumped, he started walking down the corridor. Hermione didn't immediately follow, swallowing hard she stood up straighter and looked Dumbledore in the eye, still her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "

"He's not doing well, is he, Headmaster."

Looking down at the brave girl in front of him, Dumbledore smiled sadly. "No, Hermione, he is not. He is a fighter however, as you well know."

"Yes…that he is!" A sad smile graced her lips. "Headmaster, please…"

"I will send for you, I promise. Poppy if you please. Oh, and Ron…Bonne chance!"

"Hum?"

Mumbling under her breath, "I'm a nurse not a babysitter." Madame Pomfrey escorted the two reluctant students back the way they had come. 

Watching them leave Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, who had stayed behind.

"Albus…" She said quietly. "What is going on?"

"Something that should never have happened. Something that cannot be undone unfortunately." Dumbledore replied cryptically earning a puzzled look from McGonagall.

"It is not for me to tell Minerva, when the time is right and if they are willing to tell we will know. I believe you said it yourself that Miss. Violet was holding things back. Be patient is all I can ask."

"Mr. Potter is alright, is he not?"

"We will know in a short while. Now, how are things going outside?" 

"Confusing…and in a big mess." McGonagall responded with a sigh one that earned a slight chuckle from the Headmaster. He knew how she liked order and at all costs tried to avoid a mess.

"That and the fact of course being that I'm without a Seeker."

"I am sure you will think of something and if not that Mr. and Mr. Weasley will do so."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

One last look at the closed curtains in the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall started walking back. Suddenly she turned around and called to Dumbledore as he reached out to close the doors.

"Albus! Where is Severus? He really should get down to see his team and the rest of his house. His daring rescue of Mr. Potter and disappearance has started quite an unwelcome buzz in the Slytherin house." That said she resumed her walk and disappeared down the corridor.

Dumbledore sighed, Minerva was right. Severus' public display of rescuing Harry had not been smart. No, he didn't blame him for anything, but he was sure that a good performance was in order to keep the Slytherins in line. He drew back the curtains and joined Remus as both watched the still figures on the bed.

_* * * * * *_

The walls green with a silver serpent, the changing rooms of Slytherin house were once again filled with the team. Draco Malfoy was pacing up and down in the middle of the group. Ever since that idiot Potter fell of his broom they had been banned down here, ordered to wait. Wait for what…why couldn't they just continue the game? Was oh so perfect Potty too important? It had been quite hilarious actually seeing perfect Potter tumble of his broom. The thing that puzzled Draco most of all was the behaviour of Professor Snape. Why did he risk his own live rescuing his sworn enemy? Draco was at a loss. If only he could get out of here and write an owl to his father. He would be extremely interested in this turn of events. Although Draco always liked Snape, he knew his father didn't. Not anymore anyway. He had heard from his mother that in their youth they had be practically inseparable but now his father could only speak of Snape with controlled hatred. Draco had reluctantly agreed, in his mind alone, when his father had asked to keep an eye on Professor Snape. He felt his time was better spend spying on Potter. That was whom the Dark Lord wanted; surely a fellow Death Eater like Snape would have no need of being under surveillance. His mind had changed almost immediately, especially with the appearance of the Mudblood teacher. And Draco found himself enjoying his spying roll more and more each day. What happened today was simply wonderful. 

Montague brought him out of his musings when the 7th year stepped in his path. Growling he pushed him aside. 

"Draco…the game is about to begin."

"Hum…"

"The game, any last instructions?"

"Of course not, how difficult can it be? With Gryffindor down their precious celebrity no one can stop us." Draco sneered. "The snitch is mine!"

_* * * * * *_

The calm found in the Slytherin camp was missing in the Gryffindor camp. Fred and George kept running around in circles with the rest of the team looking around exchanging worried glances. Not really for the game but for what had happened to Harry. The team was in shock, all had seen Harry tumble of his broom and Snape jumping after them. What was the greasy git doing? He probably jinxed the broom and then had to make a show of it rescuing Harry. Now they waited for news from Ron and Hermione who had gone to check up on Harry.  

Don't ask how they managed it, by the time Ron joined the team, the twins had paced out a ditch. In a place like Hogwarts anything was possible. Climbing out, they walked up to Ron who had put down the Firebolt and was in the process of donning his Quidditch robes again.

"Well?" George asked for the entire team.

"Well, what?" Ron answered a bit annoyed although he knew beforehand the questions would come as soon as he had entered the changing room.

"How's Harry? Is he alright? What happened? When will he be back?" Both twins shot their questions to Ron in such speed he could only blink, not understanding a word of the mumbo jumbo his brothers where saying. Finally the twins had no choice but the shut up for they were out of breath.

"Harry's not coming back. Not now anyway. Dumbledore refused to let us see him. He told Hermione that he's in bad shape and we won't know how well or bad until later. Hopefully he'll let us see him tonight." Ron said.

"What do you mean, he's not coming back?" Fred almost yelled. "What about the game? Who's going to be seeker? We can't play without a seeker!"

"Then you better be inventive Mr. Weasley, because I'm afraid that is exactly what you're going to have to do." A voice said, interrupting his tirade. 

In the doorway Professor McGonagall stood watching her team. 

"Come along, the game is about to start." She said ushering them out. Ron reluctantly stood and reached out to grab his broom when a hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. McGonagall gently pulled him back and handed him Harry's Firebolt.

"But…" Ron began.

A sad smile on her lips McGonagall looked down on Ron. "Go on…I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

And of they went…

Doing what Hermione had told him Ron tried to push Harry out of his mind and focus on the game. Not an easy thing to do, although soon he had no choice as Warrington made his move towards one of the goal posts with the Quaffle in hand.

_* * * * * *_

The sun had set hours before when the Hospital wing began filling with exhausted Quidditch players. Unlike with professional games, which continue until the Snitch has been caught, Dumbledore soon decided that during the night starting at 22h the balls would freeze up and the game was suspended. Few seemed to complain, tired as they were, to have a late night dinner and excited at the same time to watch the game continue tomorrow.

All the Quidditch players were treated for cuts and bruises and send of by Madame Pomfrey to have a hearty dinner and a good night sleep.

Greeting both teams, as they sat on the beds Dumbledore had appeared from behind the curtains were Ron was sure Harry was lying. Much to his dismay, he still failed to get closer as Madame Pomfrey pushed him down and waved her wand over one of his many bruises. Quidditch was indeed a brutal sport.

Dumbledore looked tired, still his eyes twinkled as he took a seat in the middle of the hospital wing and looked around at each player.

"I hear you are having quite a game out there." He said smiling slightly. Not receiving an answer from the dead tired students he continued. "I must say it has been over 20 years that a game has lasted this long. And if I remember correctly it was also a Gryffindor/Slytherin game."

Receiving tired but interested looks from the Gryffindors and glares from the Slytherins he stood and turned back towards the drawn curtains. "Good luck to you all…and sleep well." With that he had disappeared leaving a scowling Ron behind.

As soon as everyone had had a once over, Madame Pomfrey ushered them all out and silently made her way towards the only remaining occupants in the room.

_* * * * * *_

He bolted up right, his lungs screaming for air and his arm burning with a searing pain. Where was he? His eyes darting from left to right, seeing white curtains, white walls. The smell of potions and light and the soft bed finally reached his clouded mind. The Hospital Wing, he was in the Hospital Wing. Why? Immediately his head filled with more questions soon answered by the two figures lying next to him in their beds. Slowly it all became clear, still worry etched in his pale face as he had yet to receive an answer to the most important question. Did it work?

The pain in his left arm flared up, biting down the only sound that left him was a painful hiss. No, no not now, he thought to himself.

He jumped again as two strong but gently hands pushed him back down. He struggled, his mind still too clouded to realise who it was that wanted him to lay down. It wasn't until the gently, soothing well-known voice reached him that he looked up into the face belonging to his friend. 

"Albus…" He managed to say, he voice raw and raspy from a dry throat. "How…are…they? Harry? Vi?"

"Shhhht, you have to lay back down Severus, you are still very weak. Violet is fine, as far as I can tell. She'll be waking up soon. As for Harry, I don't know. Poppy gave him a once over and for her it seems alright, still we both know it could go either way."

Struggling against Albus' firm grip, Snape tried to sit up once more.

"Severus, you must rest. You are exhausted, your body needs the rest and so does your mind."

"I can't…" Snape hissed, as he flung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, swaying drunkenly, "He's calling."

Dumbledore regarded the pale man before him. Regretting the deal he had made with the young wizard all those years ago. It was killing him and maybe one of these days it just might do so for real. Holding the man tightly in his arms he supported him as best he could. Even if he would break the arrangement, Severus would never agree, in his mind it was justice and a debt to be paid. No matter how many times he had done so in the past for Severus it was never enough.

"I must go…" Snape said as he pushed himself away from Dumbledore. His face returning back to a mask of indifference and anger, all to hide what was really going on in his heart. Walking up to the bed where Harry lay he stared down at the boy. He looked so frail, small, innocent and helpless and in so much pain. Severus surprised himself when he took a small hand in his own and stared at the pale face. It was not fair, simply not fair. Reluctantly he let go of his son and took one step to the next bed. Bending down he did something he hadn't done in years, something he never even dared to wish for ever doing again. Slowly their lips touched and he kissed her, ever so gently. To his surprise the kiss was returned and a pair of arms encircled his neck.

"Be careful…" Was all she said before her eyelids closed once more and sleep claimed her. 

Straightening up, he turned towards Albus and nodded before sweeping out the door.

"Will he be alright?" Lupin asked, watching Snape disappear down the corridor.

"We can only hope." Dumbledore answered. "I believe however that what he found today has given him back his will to live. Something I had come to believe had left him."

_* * * * * *_

He felt tired and weak. Dumbledore was right, he should be resting, regain his strength, the Snake however had other ideas. As he walked the halls of Hogwarts he felt the beginnings of fear nestle inside him. Strange, he hadn't felt that in years. Apprehension, yes, loathing, anger, hate, but never fear. In his youth he did it with conviction. Later he did it to help Albus, he had turned spy for Albus. He hadn't cared whether he lived or died. Was that it? Did the wish for living make him fear what was ahead? Was the knowledge only just revealed to him a weakness?

He opened the entrance to his chambers and walked to the closet in the back. Not looking at it he grabbed the black cloak, a cloak radiating death and destruction, suffering and pain, and his mask. He never looked at the mask, not anymore.

He walked out of Hogwarts, passed the stone gargoyles lining the way. Once outside he had to stop himself from turning back and then he apparated.

_* * * * * *_

She slept until the sun was passed her midday point. The cut on her hand had been bandaged but not healed. It would have to do so on its own. Madame Pomfrey, she nodded, had tried to no avail. Long ago she had send them all away. Albus and Lupin dead on their feet she had send to bed and to her surprise they had done just that. Poppy back to the Quidditch Field, where the game was yet again in full swing, she could her the laughter and excitement, filtering through the closed windows.

Staring out the window lost in thought, or gently caressing her son's forehead, Vi waited. She sighed, was it right to call Harry her son? She wondered…

Later, much later voices started filling the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey returned with both teams. As the night before, bruises and cuts were healed and students sent to bed. When all was quiet the curtains were moved and Poppy stepped up next the Violet. Pointing her wand back and forth over Harry's sleeping form, she chatted amiably.

"Can you believe this…I have 13 students on the brink of collapsing and no end in sight."

Reluctantly Violet turned her attention towards Poppy. 

"They still haven't caught the snitch?" She tried to sound as if she was interested.

"Not at all… the scores of both teams are unbelievable, yet as you say, no snitch. The fact that Professor Snape is not here to support his precious Slytherins is of course not helping. I tell you, if he doesn't make an appearance soon, Draco Malfoy is going to explode." On and on she went, oblivious to the fact that Violet had tuned out and was now staring at her son.

"There you go." Madame Pomfrey finally said, returning her wand back to the pocket of her cloak. 

"Any news Poppy?"

The voice made both of them jump and turn around to find the headmaster standing near the foot of the bed.

"Euh…as before Headmaster. Since you fail to inform me whether or not this is a good thing I have not much to report to you. He's sleeping now."

"Thank you, Poppy."

With a small 'humph' Madame Pomfrey turned and walked away. Dumbledore being very aware that she was not at all happy with not being told what was going on.

Taking the seat next to Violet, Albus busied himself with studying them both. Harry sleeping was a good thing. It meant that Violet and Severus had managed to pull him back to the surface. What worried him now was how Harry would react once he woke up. If Violet was right, Harry already knew a great deal. Knowledge he gained not in the best of ways and knowledge that dealt another blow to the young boy, who had dealt with far too much already.

"He still hasn't return." Violet stated.

"No, he has not." Dumbledore answered, knowing full well whom she was talking about. 

"Can you sense him?" He asked after a while.

"No, he went too far."

"He will be alright."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Don't give up on him yet. He has dealt with this before."

"For far too long."

"Vi, go to bed. I'll stay with Harry."

"No, I'll stay with him."

"You must rest, when Severus returns he'll need you. And so will Harry when he wakes up."

"If he returns and if he wakes up."

"If is a big word. Hope…"

"I always hope…"

One last looked at her son, she turned and prepared to leave when a scream filled the room and Harry bolted upright.

His bandaged hands pressed to his scar he kept hissing in pain, trying his best not to scream.

_* * * * * *_

The house looked as menacing as ever, the green mist moving around the house and its grounds in a mysterious dance. It seemed to him as if the mist had grown thicker since the last time he was here. Three months had passed since that day, the day of his last punishment, torture. He smiled a little; the day Harry Potter had escaped him yet again. Harry, the name whirled around in his head. No, he wouldn't think of Harry now, he'd need every part of his brain to survive the ordeal that lay ahead of him. Three months had been too long. He was sure Voldemort knew he was a spy, well he knew Lucius suspected and that he most likely tried everything to convince his Master to believe the same thing. There was one thing however that Snape still had that Lucius would never have. For some reason Voldemort tolerated Snape more then the others. Oh, he punished him more then the others but he was still alive. Why? Snape had yet to find out. Would he still be as lucky today? He doubted that, it really had been too long since his last summoning and he was sure that Voldemort had already heard of Violet's return. His heart leaped at the thought of his wife, yet at the same time it hurt like hell. Suddenly it all made sense…He had yet to learn a lot of his wife's disappearance, one thing he knew for sure that Voldemort was right in the middle of it. Voldemort had always despised Snape's choice, but could do nothing about it since the bond was unbreakable and forged before Snape received his Dark Mark. It wasn't until Severus proudly told of his wife's pregnancy and the anticipation for his son's birth that Voldemort started showing his interest. It should have been a sign, why hadn't he seen it then?

The time for mussing had ended; he stopped before a black door and reached for the handle. Opening the door he stepped through. His head exploded in pain and he fell to his knees. He fought the darkness that threatened to engulf him, to no avail but before he lost consciousness a voice whispered in his ears, "Welcome back, Severus."

_* * * * * *_

"Albus…" Violet said, panic slowly building up inside her as she watched Harry fight the pain he was in.

"Voldemort! Harry's connection to Voldemort has been triggered. Usually it happens when he's close by." Dumbledore responded.

"True, but then I would sense him too and I don't." 

"Harry also dreams of him. Mostly when Voldemort's angry, their connection is at its peek." 

Before Dumbledore could continue Harry screamed yet again.

"NOOOOOOOOO…LEAVE HIM ALONE…DAD!"

Violet and Albus stared at Harry in shock. Behind them Madame Pomfrey came rushing from her office, wand at the ready. Tears running down his cheeks Harry rocked back and forth, oblivious to the world around him, locked in his nightmare.

_* * * * * *_

He wouldn't scream, no, he would NOT scream.

After Lucius, he was sure it had been Lucius, had knocked him out, he had woken up in a dark, damp, smelly basement room. The only sound he heard was his own breathing, he waited and waited. He didn't know how long he had been down there, getting weaker by the minute. The spell had taken too much out of him.

Finally a door was flung open, the light hurting his eyes, and he was dragged to his feet and pulled along. Now he would find out what was going on. 

The hooded figures brought him to a room he knew all too well and he surveyed it with a coolness he didn't know he still possessed after the hours passed. Sometimes he surprised himself.

Near the fireplace a figure stood with his back to the door. As soon as the door closed behind Snape he turned and Snape looked into the face of Lucius Malfoy, whose lips were curled upward in an evil grin. In his hands Snape noticed his own wand.

"Had fun Lucius." Snape casually said.

Lucius didn't answer, just stared at Snape, the grin slowly leaving his lips, eyes narrowing. 

"I would have thought you had more guts then attacking someone in the back." Snape continued, moving towards the window trying very hard not to show how weak and tired he really was.

"I never took you for a coward, oh well, that is easily changed."

"Why you…" Malfoy growled, pointing Snape's own wand at him. Snape tensed as he heard the beginning of Malfoy's curse.

"Cru…

"CRUCIO." Another voice thundered through the room, followed by a scream.

Surprised Snape whirled around and found Malfoy lying a few feet away on the floor twitching against the curse. In the doorway Voldemort himself stood. Slowly he lowered his wand and walked up to Malfoy.

"Get out…" Voldemort hissed.

Lucius Malfoy scrambled to his feet and dragged himself out of the room.

Coming out of his initial shock after watching the happenings before him Snape fell to his knees in front of 'his' Master and waited for what he was sure would come.

"Severussss…"

"Yes, My Lord."

"I received some disturbing newssss Severussss."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Newssss I expected to hear from you. I waited, did I not wait for you to come to me?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Yet, you failed to come and sssshare with me your wife'ssss return."

Voldemort paused.

"Why did I have to hear thissss from a teenage boy?"

"ANSWER ME!"

Think Severus, think!

"I do not know My Lord. I was unaware you had already heard of my wife's return."

"You think I am stupid?" Voldemort hissed.

"No, My Lord, surely not…It was that I did not believe her to be my wife." Snape lied. His heart raced inside his chest. He had been right; this was about Violet. Why, oh why had he listened to Albus and not informed the Dark Lord of her return? Albus never forced you; you had made up your mind long ago. You and you alone will bare his wrath.

"Do you believe it now?"

"I am still unsure My Lord, she has yet to prove herself to me. For me she died many years ago."

"DO NOT LY TO ME SEVERUS."

And then it came, he didn't even hear the curses being cast, he felt them coming, the air thick with magic.

He wouldn't scream, he would NOT scream. But he did, he screamed in pain his voice echoing in his mind. That Snake would not get him to scream easily, he only screamed for himself. The pain forcing its way up and down his body, his nerves on fire, the feel of a thousand knives stabbing his body. 

NOOOO…LEAVE HIM ALONE…DAD! Another voice entered his mind but before he could make it out it was gone and so was the pain. Voldemort had tired of torturing him and he was still alive. He couldn't move, his mind dancing a tight rope between consciousness and unconsciousness. Roughly he was pulled to his feet.

"Take him away." He heard a voice say.

Then, closer to his ear, only for him to hear the same voice hissed. "You survive to live another day Severussss, prove to me you are still worthy, bring me your wife."

_* * * * * *_

"Harry, Harry." Albus urged.

Hugging his knees tightly, Harry sat up in the middle of his bed. Hands now pressed against his eyes as if trying to push away the images he was forced to witness.

Harry…From far away a known voice spoke his name. Slowly very slowly Harry came back into the world of the living. Still he clung to his knees never to let go. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions, images, questions and answers. One thing he knew he had to tell. Pushing away everything else Harry focused on that one voice that penetrated his clouded mind and opened his eyes. It was not the person he expected to see in front of him. The voice did not match the image. 

Harry... There it was again. Looking around he found what he was looking for… Dumbledore.

"Voldemort…curse…pain…Snape…pain…help." It took everything out of him but he had managed to say it. Fatigue claimed him and his eyes closed once more. He never say Dumbledore leap to his feet and practically run out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a startled Violet behind with Harry.

"I don't know anymore…" He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes closed. "I don't know how to feel… It hurts…"

"I know it does." A soft voice whispered back. He felt his hand being picked up and delicate fingers brushed away stray looks of hair. He flinched and instantly the hand pulled away.

"Does it hurt for you to?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes and meeting a pair of purple ones.

"Yes, Harry it does. Different, but it hurts." Violet answered staring into her son's green eyes that shone with suppressed pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain. How she wished to just reach out and hold him tight, protect him, shield him from all the pain and confusion that engulfed his young life.

"He hates me." Harry said, his eyes never leaving hers, searching for…yeah, searching for what?

Before Violet could answer, Harry's hands flew up to his scar yet again and he yelped in pain.

"Harry," Violet urged, gently gripping her son's shoulders and turning him towards her.

"They're…hurting…him. He's…too…weak. He…can't…come…back. He…needs…help." Harry managed to say, all the while gasping for air. He lifted his head and once again looked at Professor Evans, no his mother, for help, eyes pleading with her.

Uncertainty edged in her face, Violet felt the panic of not knowing what to do rise up inside herself. The scared, pleading eyes of the boy before her made her heart ache. Would she loose what she had just found? No I'm not!

Ripping the bandage of her left hand she uncovered a still slightly bleeding cut. Grabbing Harry's right she did the same. 

Harry stared at his hand. Where had that come from? He briefly wondered, but was brought out of his wonderings when she spoke again.

"Harry, I need you to concentrate. Concentrate on Severus…whatever emotions you associate with him, you must concentrate on it really hard. You understand, really hard?"

Harry nodded; at the same time panic surfaced as the first emotion entering his mind was anger. The panic must have shown, for Violet smiled a bit.

"Anger is an emotion to Harry, and I'm very aware Severus can drive people up the walls."

Feeling himself relax ever so slightly Harry nodded again.

"What do I have to do?" He said.

"Concentrate, leave the rest up to me."

"OK."

"Now, give me your right hand."

Slowly he lifted his hand, his eyes looking at the now bleeding scar. In one swift movement Violet had grabbed it and their hands clasped together. A flash of green and violet light filled the room when they did so.

Harry concentrate like she had told him to. He concentrated on Snape, on his Potions Master, on his…father. He never knew how many feelings he possessed for the greasy git and surprised himself when the one that kept returning was curiosity. Around him he felt the magic built, all directed at one person and one person alone. Would it work?

_* * * * * * * * * * * *___

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Cliffhanger again! Agrh, I have this dreading feeling that one of these days you're going to push me of one of my own cliffs!

Another chapter done…pfff Thank You very much! Although I must say, my muse has been very cooperative the last few days. Let's hope it continues to do so. No, I can't tell you when chapter 11 will be here. I never know myself.

Now, one thing I spend writing and deleting over and over again. Eventually I let it stand…for some it will be a relieve, for others a disappointment. Harry will not start calling Violet and Severus, Mom and Dad right away. It would be too soon. I just thought if fit in his panic. So maybe a little hint for coming chapters… Harry will be quite confused by his outburst! 

Oh, now look what I've done, I'm giving hints!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know! (More hints!!! vbg)

Groetjes Dagmar


	11. Safe, after so long chapter 11

**_Author's note_**: Not much to add...Just enjoy, have fun and leave a review?! vbg I'll try and be more forthcoming with the other chapters…although I have learned over the last 2 months that I better not make any promises! It comes when it comes…

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 11 

By Dagmar De Meyer

Barely conscious he felt himself being dragged outside. Well away from the house, surrounded by the green mist they let him drop. Now it would come, he was sure of it.

Whether an hour had passed or just minutes, he didn't know and didn't care. They had finally left him alone. He tried to laugh, but his swollen face did not allow it and only a strange muffled sound came out. So this is it, here I shall die. Strange and I who always thought I'd go out with a bang. Or at least the Avadra Kedarva…not like this.

A strange humming reached his ears and through his eyelids a strange sort of light filtered in, shades of violet mixed with green. Slowly fighting the pain that had him in a grip he tried opening his eyes. Not an easy task when both were caked over in blood. There it was again, the humming and the light! Where was it coming from? Suddenly to his own surprise, one eye snapped open. Stiffening a scream he tried to make out his surroundings. Night had fallen over the Riddle House that was looming half a mile away. On the ground he lay, hidden from view by the ever-present mist. Then he saw it, the source of the light. There on his hand, the scar he had made for Harry was glowing brightly and as he sat there watching it, with a detached fascination, he felt the magical energy inside himself grow, his strength slowly returning. Pushing himself to a sitting position he watched the light slowly die out leaving only a scar behind. Using the energy he knew had come from his wife and son he apparated.

_* * * * * *_

"496, 497, 498, 499, 500!" Harry sighed. This was ridiculous; counting the cracks in the ceiling would not help the turmoil inside calm down. Hours had passed since he first woke up. 

"NO…" He screamed to himself inside his mind. He would not think of that. No matter how hard he tried, how many times he started recounting the cracks it always came back. _Leave him alone…DAD._ Why had he said that? Over and over he asked himself that question. 

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" And of he was again, silent whispers filling the Hospital Wing. 

Long ago all had gone quiet, after he had watched through half closed eyelids Hagrid bring in the still form of Professor Snape, followed by Dumbledore and a frantic Madame Pomfrey. He felt rather then saw Professor Evans, Violet, his aunt…his mother? Leave her seat and join Dumbledore at the foot of Snape's bed. The only thing he heard from her after that was a slight intake of breath. Closing his eyes fully and rolling onto his side he listened to the voices drifting through the drawn curtains. But no matter how hard he tried they where mere whispers and he couldn't make them out. He must have fallen asleep after that because when he woke the Hospital Wing was deserted and not a sound was heard. 

And now here he was counting the cracks in the ceiling for the 10th time, fighting thoughts and feelings he didn't want to deal with. 

Harry felt so alone… The stress and adrenaline from the previous hours, hell the previous days was slowly catching up with him. He had been relieved to see that no one was there when he woke up and for the first few moments he thanked for the quiet loneliness, now he wasn't so sure anymore. Professor Evans, urgh there we go again, what should I call her? And Snape... A heavy sigh escaped his lips, for he knew not how to deal with his own emotions and own thoughts. All he wanted to do was run, run like the wind, run from everything and everyone.

Harry sighed again, looking up one last time at the ceiling he knew all too well. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he waited for his head to stop spinning; he swung his legs over the side of his bed and placed his bare feet on the cold floor.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Harry thought as he watched the chair next to his bed multiply by ten and do a dance. Finally the dizziness stopped and he walked to the end of his bed and picked up his Quidditch clothes. Quietly he drew the curtain back a few inches and peeked out into the Hospital Wing. 

Making sure Madame Pomfrey, or anyone else for that matter was nowhere insight Harry slipped out and tiptoed carefully not to make a sound to the doors.

A muffled cry made him freeze in his tracks. Harry, curiosity getting the better of him, turned around and looked out into the room. There it was again, a muffled scream of pain. It could only have come from one person, Snape!

His mind in ever battle whether he should or shouldn't, Harry walked back to the only other bed with its curtains drawn.

Nerves shooting through his entire being Harry slowly walked up to the foot of the bed. His hand outstretched, he grabbed hold of the white curtain and pulled it back. There, before him lay Professor Snape, his father. Immediately his heart squeezed together and fear took hold. Closing his eyes he willed himself to calm down. When he opened them vivid green locked with obsidian black and he felt himself tense up even more, his heart raced… The last thought entering his mind before he bolted out of the hospital, "He hates me."

* * * * * *

"He hates me…"

Snape watched as Harry ran for his life.

"He hates me and it's my own bloody fault."

Closing his eyes he tried to recall what had happened before he woke up. It didn't take long as he remembered all too well the events of the previous days. 

Skipping his time at the Riddle House he searched his memory for what happened after.

"Argh…" Snape gritted his teeth. This was going nowhere fast. He was going to end this once and for all. No more excuses, no more interruptions. He would talk to Violet and no matter what happened or how bad it was he would get her to tell him the truth.

His entire body protesting he pushed himself to a sitting position, doing his best to ignore the pain.

"Now, now Severus…are you really going to put Poppy through this yet again?!" 

The chuckle in the voice betrayed him, Severus knew and actually had expected the man sooner but continued to ignore him as he placed his feet firmly on the floor and tried to keep his head from spinning.

"Besides, I already let young Harry leave and we can't have both her patients disappear now can we."

He felt the mattress move and knew Albus was sitting next to him, blue eyes twinkling out of their sockets.

"You saw that hm!"

"Yes, I did."

"He hates me." As he said it a laugh escaped him and echoed through the room. "My own bloody fault of course, I know that very well. You do not have to remind me."

"I was not going to and Harry does not hate you Severus."

"Ha…now I know…"

"He is afraid of you. You should talk to him."

"Talk about what Albus? Hi Harry, I'm your father. Sorry I didn't know…Come and give me a hug!"

"Sarcasm will not get you anywhere."

Snape sighed and for the first time he looked into the face of his friend. Was it pity he saw?

"I'm well aware of that."

Silence filled the room, as both men were lost in thought. Dumbledore studied the young wizard beside him. For Twenty-three years he had know the man, had seen him grow from a shy little boy into a tormented man. Oh how he hoped that with the return of Violet and Harry he would once again see the man he had hoped to see grow out of the boy, the man that had only been allowed to shine for too short a time. He was still there fighting to come out but the incredible guilt Severus carried made it impossible. 

"How did the meeting go?"

"Really Albus, I'm sure you can imagine that for yourself."

"Yes, still I would like to hear I from you. Providing you are up for it.

Snape sighed, " I will give you a full report later, the only thing that you should know is that he knows about Vi."

"Malfoy?"

"Most likely."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"He ordered me to bring her to him."

Dumbledore didn't answer and stared out in front of him to something he only could see.

Snape continued not noticing the older man's quiet.

"He seemed afraid of her in some way. He hid it very well, still … Albus what do you think?"

When an answer was not forthcoming Snape glanced sideways to the man next to him. Dumbledore wasn't looking at him but at the white curtains inform of them. The shinning blue eyes had turned ice cold. Snape felt a chill run down his spine. He had only see it once before, 14 years ago, when he had delivered the news of what Voldemort had planned for Lily and James.

"You know something…" Snape whispered, trying very hard to control the panic and anger he was feeling.

Ignoring the pain he abruptly stood. Taking advantage of his height, he looked down at Dumbledore his eyes ablaze with an angry fire.

"What is it you are not telling ME?" He spat the last word, hands balled to fists trembling beside him.

Dumbledore looked up, it seemed as if he had aged 10 years in mere seconds.

"When Violet came to me a few months ago she had a very interesting story to tell. I expected that as soon as Voldemort learned of her return he would demand this of you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Snape hissed. "Oh, no wait, I know…my performance needed to be convincing."

"I could not tell you things when I only knew half of them. I had a feeling then and the last few weeks only strengthened it, that there was and is much more to her story. Parts that she would, could not share with me. So I urge the both of you to talk. No matter how painful." When Dumbledore spoke he didn't look at Snape but at something behind him. When he finished it was not Snape who answered.

"I know Albus and I am sorry." Vi whispered.

Snape whirled around coming face to face with a very nervous looking Violet.

Taking his cue, Dumbledore stood and silently walked to the doors. Halfway there he turned. " Oh, Severus, do check in with your Slytherins, I would like to be able to end the game or I fear Minerva will hide my lemon drops."

* * * * * *

Unlike popular believe Hogwarts was full of life even at night. Making his way through the deserted corridors he felt the castle all around him, showing him how alive it really was. The trip to Gryffindor tower went without as much as a ghost passing by. Shaking of the feeling of loneliness Harry increased his pace and soon found himself in front of the portrait of the fat lady, guardian of Gryffindor's house.

Harry chuckled as a small snoring sound reached his ears. He cleared his throat and watched as the painted eyes fluttered open.

"Euh, sorry to wake you, but could I please get passed." Harry asked, shifting slightly from one foot to the other under the glare he got.

"Where have you been young man?"

Not really in the mood for a lecture Harry started to say the password when he realized had probably changed already.

"Lancelot," he tried, the portrait didn't move.

"Camelot, Arthur, Merlin…." Racking his brain he tried to remember Professor Bims lessons. Not an easy task considering that most of the time he fell asleep.

"Excalibur…" You never know.

Smiling as he saw the portrait move he stepped through and silently whispered "Goodnight," before the portrait closed behind him.

Climbing the stairs to the fifth year dormitories his thoughts returned to things he'd rather forget. No, not now… he hissed to himself. Silently he opened the door and crept to his own bed, the only one with the curtains not drawn. Crawling underneath the sheets he soon fell asleep. A sleep filled with dreams and nightmares that would not go away.

* * * * * *

"Game? What game?" Snape asked to the closing doors not getting an answer.

"Quidditch."

"Quidditch? That was 5 days ago!"

"Yes, but apparently neither team has been able to catch the Snitch."

The tension around them could be cut with a knife. Unable to meet his eye, Violet occupied herself with the clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Urgh…these you can throw away for sure." She said, anything to break the silence.

"They went through a lot." He answered as he stared at her, his nails digging into his palms.

"Severus…I…we…"

"You don't say…" He snapped. Slowly he stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shiver, was it fear or…? He dared not dwell on it, focusing his mind he turned his own thoughts back to things at hand. Feeling her move he tightened his grip and pulled her back. 

"You're not going anywhere Violet. I have a 'right' to know and I will have you tell 'me'."

"Let go of me." 

She tensed up; he could almost touch the anger emanating from her.

"I will tell you, and I KNOW you have a right to know. Not here…" That said Vi stepped away from Snape. 

"Sit down…" Snape hissed, "I'm tired of running after you, tired of all the interruptions. You will tell me now Violet…by Merlin I swear you will tell me now."

* * * * * *

"Harry, Harry…. HARRY!" A voice yelled in his ear.

"Wh…wha...what…" Harry bolted upright, wand in hand, glasses askew, hair a mess. 

"Wow … Harry mate, slow down, it's me Ron." Ron said, taking a step back eying Harry's wand nervously.

"Oh, hi Ron." Harry answered sheepishly, "Sorry…just don't scare me like that."

"What's going on here? Really Ron you should get a move on, we're going to be late." Hermione said as she walked into the dorms. Immediately getting a reaction from Neville who jumped back under the covers trying to hide himself.

"Hermione, this is the boys dorm." He squeaked.

"Yeah, Mione …boys only, boys only…." Fred and George, who had entered behind Hermione, started singing.

"Very funny, really you guys get a move on, the sooner you end this stupid game the sooner we can go back to class. Honestly I don't understand what Dumbledore is thinking. 5 days of Quidditch, please." Hermione finished her lecture above the noise made by the twins.

"Oh, we'll get it now Hermione, Harry's back so it won't be a problem!" Ron smiled.

"Harry? HARRY…" Hermione squealed and leaped onto the bed knocking Harry over. Soon followed by the twins, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville…

"You guys…. GET OFF OF ME." Harry screamed.

Startled by his sudden outburst, his friends backed off. Clutching his chest Harry tried to breath. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friends or have fun, he was still very weak and the pain had returned.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione questioned as she took a seat next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine, just not ready for such enthusiasm." 

"Where have you been mate?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah, you gave us quite the show a few days ago." George added.

"Especially Snape." Neville continued, trembling slightly at the thought of the feared potions master.

Harry cringed but was curious none the less… "Snape?"

"When you fell of your broom he jumped after you. Grabbing your Firebolt in mid-air…for a while there I feared he'd be too late. We all dived after you, but right before you'd be a pancake the greasy git caught you. Ignoring everyone and everything he carried you to the hospital wing. That was the last thing we say of you or him!" Ron finished, looking at Harry who was sitting with his mouth wide open.

Soon he became aware of two things, first his jaws were hurting and everyone was staring at him. Shutting his mouth he cleared his throat and asked, "what is this about Quidditch? You're still playing?"

"Unfortunately," Hermione mumbled. "They have been playing for the last 5 days."

"5 days?" Harry exclaimed, not believing his ears.

"5 days Harry." Ron confirmed.

"Why?"

"We can't find the Snitch." 

"Now that you're here that will change though." Six smiling faces looked at him expectantly.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry tried.

"Pffff, Malfoy, yeah right that'll be the day." Dean snorted.

As the boys went into a very animated recount of the previous days Hermione had time to study her friend. Something was definitely wrong… He was in pain she could tell, his arm wrapped around his stomach he tried very hard to hide the grimace from his face. Also his two bandaged hands seemed to tremble. What had happened, she wondered.

* * * * * *

For the first time in he didn't know how many years he watched the sunrise. The night had come and gone, a night he kept wishing had never happened and yet he was glad it had. It hurt, it hurt so much but he was no longer alone. Oh, they had a long way to go and it wouldn't be easy. Harry comes first, she had said and although to her face he had agreed he only meant half of it. Harry did come first but he was damned if he'd let her go in the process. She had already resigned herself to her fate, not if he could help it. He'd find a way to reverse the curse or he would die trying, he wasn't going to loose her again. Besides he had no idea how to be a father especially not to Potter, Harry… he needed her there, for Harry.

Harry, how on earth was he going to deal with him, his son?

The person next to him stirred and he looked down. The first rays of sun dancing on her face and hair making it glow like fire. He felt his heart leap and he pulled her closer, gently as not to wake her. She was weak; he could feel it. 

His voice barely above a whisper, "You took them from me once before, not again. They are your weakness but my strength. Just you wait Tom Riddle."

Slowly his eyes closed once more and sleep claimed him.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: OK, this is not a cliff, this I would call a hill. I did my best to end on a more subdued note, since a lot of you are apparently dying when reading the story?! Even my mother and best friend threatened to kill me if I didn't get a move (write) on. No, not really…still…

Let me know what you think…oh and Severitus! Where's yours?

Groetjes

Dagmar


	12. Running chapter 12

**_Author's note_**: Here we go again! And see, I tried to be a bit quicker, only two weeks instead of two months.

A BIG thank you to my beta! I'm sure she lost a lot of hair trying to make sense of this…and that you people actually read it. I'm ashamed! I need to go up to the attic and dig up my English spelling and grammar books. Still I hope you enjoy the story…in Flemish/English or in normal English. Thank You Zardi for all your work… 

As always, Enjoy!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

Before I let you continue with the story, a few review thank yous …

_Charlie Girl_ : Thank you, and I'll try! I know the last chapter was late… I'm going to finish it one way or the other but sometimes life gets in the way and 24hours are not enough!

_Madame Padfoot_ : Taking a bow! vbg Yes you are going to find out about the curse! I'm just a mean person and just love keeping that part in the dark for as long as I can. The real reason that I haven't 'told' Violet's story yet is that I don't want to have to write it down three times. If all goes well and my muse doesn't take me for a D-tour it should be told in chapters 14-15… No promises though!

_Kazza_ : Bon appetit! The next course.

_Avide Reader_ : I intend to… and here is chapter 12, to make you even more impatient. vbg or so my friends keep telling me.

_SilverMoon_ : I'm getting there; I'm getting there… LOL Yes, Voldemort will find out, although not yet. It won't be pretty though!

_Charma1219_ : Thank You! And Hey I was a bit quicker…only two weeks of impatience! vbg

_demonic angel_ : Remind me to send your son a broom for Christmas! Chapter 12 for you both… I'm looking forward to Sunday… I'm not the only one that has found the fun in cliffies!

_Kylee _: I do my best…and thank you for the beautiful review! My own twist to the challenge… 

_Sailor Millennium_ : Madame Prince? You lost me on that one… Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy what is still to come!

_Amy2k_ : Thank You Amy for all your reviews… I hope your eyes didn't hurt too much after all those hours of reading! Here's chapter 12… you're welcome!

And to all the anonymous ones…. Thank you to!

**_Untold Past, Unknown Future_** _Chapter 12_

By Dagmar De Meyer

The Great Hall was filled with happy banter from the students who were having breakfast. Although the excitement over the Quidditch game had died down somewhat, most still looked forward to an exciting game. A betting pool run by the Weasley twins was in full swing. Who was going to win? And which player would catch the Snitch? In the beginning most had voted for Malfoy, but after 4 days of playing and no Snitch, more names had appeared on the list.

Fred and George were in the middle of explaining the new rules that Dumbledore had made up for the 'Hogwarts Quidditch fun', when Harry and his friends entered the hall. The entire Gryffindor table burst out in sheers. Their star had returned, and now Slytherin would lose for sure.

The Great Hall was soon filled with so much noise that Harry had to cover his ears and practically run to his seat, with Ron and Hermione right behind him. It was only when Dumbledore sent sparks into the air that everyone quieted somewhat. Though the Slytherins were still about to explode, and the Gryffindors could barely contain their joy, it changed when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Good morning to you all. Another beautiful day it promises to be. I'm also very happy to see that Mr. Potter has joined us again. However, I must make you aware that he will not join his team mates in the game today. He will have to join the rest of us in the stands."

Protests were heard from every Gryffindor. Even Professor McGonagall had jumped up in protest. Harry, on the other hand, had remained awfully quiet, more interested in his eggs than what was happening around him. He didn't know how he felt about this. He knew everyone wanted him to play, but somehow he felt that he wouldn't be able to. Something didn't feel quite right. He sighed and looked up, turning to face the head table. The entire hall was in an uproar. Harry met Dumbledore's eye and saw the Headmaster wink before turning back to listen to Professor McGonagall, who was no doubt arguing over the fact that Harry was not allowed to play. On the other side of Dumbledore, Harry noticed Remus looking at him as well, and although the man smiled at him, Harry saw that it was not all that convincing. 

'Feeling guilty, are you Lupin?' Harry thought, feeling the anger boil up in the pit of his stomach. It hurt. All this time, Lupin had known and not told him. Yes, he was angry, angry with them all. Turning his head back to his plate, and blocking out the yells, screams, and looks directed his way, Harry swallowed hard and started eating. He was angry, and he was going to let them know it.

* * * * * *

The dungeons felt cold. They usually were, of course, but now he actually _felt _how cold. Using a few hidden passageways, Snape made his way to his own chambers. He had woken up alone the second time, as Violet had gone before Madame Pomfrey made her rounds. The loneliness he felt surprised him, and he couldn't figure out whether this was a good or bad thing. 

It had taken a lot of persuading, but Madame Pomfrey had finally, although reluctantly, agreed to let him go have breakfast and see his house team. She, too, was getting tired of having to fix up the players day after day. Jokingly she had added, "I'm starting to miss my daily visits from Mr. Longbottom. Besides, Severus, even if I tied you down to the bed you would probably find a way to disappear on me, bed and all."

He had reached his chambers and entered just in time, as he heard the students pass on their way to breakfast. Not really up to facing the school, he ordered his breakfast and ate in silence, with the Daily Prophet to keep him company. By the time the clock struck ten, he had enjoyed a well-needed shower, and felt almost human again. 

"Time to go see those …" Snape sighed. Why had he ever agreed to this? He was not a people person, let alone one that was good at dealing with children. 

'It's for your own good. You owe it to Albus,' he scolded himself.  What he wanted to do right now was lock himself in his lab and brew potions...any potions...just to calm his nerves and get his thoughts, not to mention his emotional state,  straightened out. But no, he had to go down and suffer through a day filled with children. 

'Ha. Suffer. Really, Severus, after last night you should drop to your knees and thank whoever is looking out for you,  if your reason for suffering now is merely that you have to deal with children.'

As he walked up to the chair in the corner to collect his cloak, he saw something shinny. He hadn't  noticed it before, as he had thrown this cloak in the corner in favour of the other one, before answering his summons. Snape picked it up, and with a cling a small golden object fell down next to his feet. Seeing what it was, he started laughing and was still laughing as he made his way to the Quidditch field. 

* * * * * *

"It's NOT fair…it's not I tell you!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, calm down," Harry sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it now. Besides, I'm not allowed to fly."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Angelina said as she pulled on her Quidditch gloves. Harry looked at Angelina. She was right…why should he not play? He was feeling much better: no more pain. Breakfast had been just what he needed. And besides, he was itching to get up there and do some flying. Maybe it would clear his head.

"Alright, but if Dumbledore…"

"YEAH!" the entire team cheered. "Don't worry about Dumbledore, Harry. I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

"Right," Harry said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he walked Harry to the door of the changing rooms.

"To get my Quidditch robes. Where else?" With that, he passed through the doors and disappeared down the corridor.

* * * * * *

"I am very disappointed in you," a voice from the shadows said. It spoke only barely above a whisper, but had such force that everybody in the room heard it. No one moved, their eyes directed at the shadows near the door.

"Such a bunch of idiots…can't even beat a crippled team. One Seeker, and still no Snitch," the voice continued, cold as ice.

Draco was the first to find his voice and stepped forward as he spoke. "Welcome back, sir. How was your meeting?"

"None of your business," Snape snapped as he stepped forward and towered over Malfoy. "What _is _your business, however, is to explain to me...and this had better be good...how it is that after 5 days you are still PLAYING?"

Having no intention whatsoever to wait for an answer, Snape turned on his heel, his cloak almost knocking Draco off his feet, and walked to the door.

"Get me that Snitch," he hissed, and closed the door behind him. 

"That should get them going," he sneered, walking toward the stands to look for Dumbledore.

* * * * * *

No one ever gets tired of Quidditch, or that's what people say. If the last few days were any indication, no truer words had ever been spoken. It seemed that the whole school was out to see the game. You could almost touch the excitement emanating all around. 

Panting, Harry leaned against the door. His sprint from the Quidditch Pitch to the castle hadn't been such a good idea after all. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a moment to catch his breath when a voice startled him.

"Ah, there you are Harry. Come along. You do not want to miss the game."

Harry's eyes flew open and he pushed himself off the wall, coming face to face with Professor Dumbledore. For the occasion, the Headmaster was wearing a large pointy hat in Slytherin colours, and a Gryffindor scarf was draped around his neck, although the latter was barely visible beneath his long grey beard. This combination, along with his scarlet red robes, which sported twinkling yellow stars, was, to put it mildly, astonishing. Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh. 

"Come on! We are going to be late if we keep standing here," Dumbledore continued, placing his arm around Harry's shoulders and gently pushing the boy back into the direction of the Quidditch field. Harry, however, didn't move. Sensing the boy's anger, Dumbledore stopped and turned the boy to face him.

"Harry…" he started.

"No…" Harry stated firmly. "I don't want to hear it, sir. No matter what you tell me, I'm sure it's going to be another cryptic story full of 'when you're older you'll understand,' but you see, I understand perfectly. I'm just the 'boy-who-lived. Do with him as you please.' I don't know what kind of games you and Snape are playing, but count me OUT." Harry turned around with such force that he lost his balance and fell into the arms of the one person he really did not want to see: Professor Snape.

Making his way across the field, Severus noticed that Dumbledore was talking to someone. As he got closer, Severus realized that this person was Harry. Although his mind kept telling him to stay away, Severus's curiosity got the better of him, and walked up to the pair. His heart beating in his chest, Severus realized, with some amusement, that he was afraid of the boy. When he got closer and could hear his son's tirade, pain joined his fear. 

'Stop it, Severus. Get ahold of yourself!' Then a pair of vivid, watery green eyes stared at him, and he felt another crack appear in his armour.

The face that looked down on him was pale and etched with worry. For the first time, Harry saw raw emotion on the face of his otherwise cold and emotionless Potions Master...professor...father. Firm hands held him and helped him back to his feet. He continued to look into those black eyes, staring until one looked away. To his surprise, it was not he. Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable and stepped back, mumbling an apology as he took off towards the castle without looking back.

"What was that all about?" Snape asked as he watched Harry run away.

"Good morning, Severus!"

"Headmaster," Snape answered, still watching the retreating form of his son.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and was rewarded by getting Snape's attention. The young wizard looked lost...well, to Dumbledore he did. To most others he still looked like the ice-cold, dreaded Potions Master, but now there was something more...something Severus had a hard time dealing with. It was writing in his eyes...on his face. You just needed to know where to look for it.

"He'll come around." Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on Snape's shoulder and, like he tried with Harry, coached him towards the stands. Only this time, he actually succeeded.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "I hope that talk with your wife went well."

"Ah yes Albus, thank you. It went really well, as you so nicely put it." Snape ran a hand through his raven black hair and sighed. "I can't believe it Albus…I just can't. All this time, all those years...gone...lost… It is all so much, so confusing. I … I don't know how to help her. And Harry, oh Merlin, Harry… I should talk to him Albus; I should run after him and talk to him. He's my son. The two most precious things in my life, what I had thought lost for so long, is right here in front of me. Merlin, forgive me, but I don't know what to do. My head and heart don't seem to want to agree. I'm locked in a room with the walls coming at me from all sides."

They had stopped in the shadows of the Slytherin tower and could hear the cheers and laughter of the students above. Dumbledore waited and stared out over the flowing landscape. Beside him, he felt his friend fight an internal battle. These occasions of emotional behaviour were rare and far-between. When he turned to face Severus, Professor Snape had taken his place.

"Time, Severus…you all need time."

"That, I'm afraid, is a luxury we don't have."

Both men fell silent as a group of students passed and climbed the stairs.

"Well, now shall we go?" Dumbledore clapped his hands and motioned for Snape to follow him.

"Wait, Headmaster. Before you go, I have something here you should see," Snape said, climbing the steps to stand next to Dumbledore and reaching into his robe's pocket.

"I thought you might like this back," Snape continued as he held out his hand.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the closed hand with curiosity plainly written on his face. 

"I believe it is something you lost." Snape opened his hand to reveal a small golden ball with two beautiful white wings: the missing Snitch.

At first Dumbledore just stared, surprise clearly having taken over. But then he started to laugh, and was still laughing when he joined Professor McGonagall and the other professors up in the stands and took his seat.

"Good morning, Minerva… I do believe we have a bit of a problem."

* * * * * *

"Where is he?" Ron grumbled for the tenth time. "He better show up soon or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Katie asked.

"I don't know…but I'm telling you, he'll know."

"Being angry won't help."

"I'm just frustrated, okay?"

"Ron, we all are! We have never played like this before," Fred added as he took his place in front of the big doors, with George beside him. "Come on everyone. It's show time."

"But...hey, wait! What about Harry?"

"Sorry Ron, but I think we'll have to do this one without him. I fear someone has sidetracked him, and you know what Dumbledore said. 'Harry is not to play.' I'm sure he's up there in the stands somewhere as frustrated as we are. Now let's end this… WHO'S WITH ME?"

"YEAH!"

And off they went, soaring high above the ground, taking their places from the day before, while the Slytherin team did the same. A whistle sounded and the game began. No sooner was the Quaffle in play and the Bludgers flying, than a golden glint was seen hovering near the Headmaster's head.

"The Snitch!" someone yelled, and as agreed upon, Katie tossed the Quaffle to Angelina and went speeding towards the golden Snitch, soon followed by Malfoy. There was yelling and cheering all around: now the game had really begun.

* * * * * *

"You cheated Albus," McGonagall whispered.

"I know…" Dumbledore answered, ducking just in time as Malfoy and Angelina knocked his hat off. Eyes twinkling, he looked at McGonagall. "Let them play Minerva, as long as they are still able."

"Something wrong Albus?" McGonagall asked, hearing the worry in his voice.

His expression darkening somewhat, Dumbledore sighed. "Some of our young Slytherin friends are heading towards dark times...dark times indeed...and for some in particular, it will become irreversible and painful all too soon."

In silence both watched the game, clapping and cheering...even laughing as was appropriate...but neither really had their thoughts with the game.

* * * * * *

With everyone...well, almost everyone...at the game, the castle felt like it did at night: a nice and quiet place to wander with, of course, the inevitable battle...a war in your own mind. Three people were waging such a battle: one high up in the Astronomy Tower gazing at the world below, anger and fear the controlling emotions; another one, down in his dungeons, with anger and fear...but mostly guilt...so much guilt; and the third, in between, trying to control her own pain along with the anger, fear, and guilt of the others. What had she done? It had felt so good to finally share her story, her life, her pain and grief with Severus. But had it been fair to add to his burden? No, such an egotist she had been. She had felt his guilt multiply, and still she kept going, leaving nothing out. He had said nothing...just listened as he held her tight. 

And then there was Harry. She would have to explain it all to him, too. Would he listen? Maybe one day…now she had to concentrate on getting Harry to listen to Severus, and vice versa. That was what needed to be done. She stopped in mid-stride and sighed, finally taking the time to look around, and finding herself at a loss as to how to explain how she had gotten there. A cool autumn breeze caressed her cheek, and before her, the Scottish mountains bathed in the setting sun.

"I knew you were coming," a voice said. 

Startled, Violet turned around.

"H…How?" Violet stuttered, still trying to figure for out herself exactly how she had gotten there.

"This," Harry said, holding up his right hand. Through the bandage, it was glowing a soft violet.

"How are you doing Harry?" Violet asked, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"How am I doing? Good question. Everybody keeps asking me that, and I always say I'm doing fine. But you know? I'm not doing fine," Harry answered calmly.

Violet felt her son struggle to keep from running away or letting his anger out. 'Should she stay?' she wondered. As she was about to turn, his voice stopped her.

"Thank you," he whispered as he turned away to watch the sunset.

"You're welcome," she answered, not really knowing what he was thanking her for.

It was as if he could read her mind when he continued, "...for saving my life, yet again. Well, at least I think you did." Harry looked down at his hands. "Something is very wrong with me, isn't there?"

"Yes…"

"No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Not yet. I can't…"

"It takes time Harry. Don't bottle it up. Confront your emotions. Be angry, yell and scream...but don't hide from them, or you'll end up …"

"Like Snape?"

"Like Snape, yes." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm angry…with him, Remus, Dumbledore…you." Harry whispered the last bit, hiding his face in the shadows which danced on the wall behind him.

"I know you are. You have every right to be. I hope that one day you'll be ready to hear what we need to tell you." Not getting a response Violet turned and left, her heart reaching out to the scared young boy she left behind. 

Harry remained where he was and pondered the conversation he had just had with…his mother. He felt at ease with her for some reason. Although he was angry with her too, he could not yell or express that anger like he had done with Dumbledore. 

Oh no, Dumbledore! He should go apologise to the Headmaster...and Snape and Ron and Hermione and…

Urgh, not now. Harry wrapped his cloak around himself, guarding against the chill, and closed his eyes. Those were worries for tomorrow.

* * * * * *

The corridor was covered in dust after 15 years of not being used. Down it went. Still, the torches flickered to life, one after the other, as the party of three descended deeper inside the mountain. Nothing lived here...well, maybe a few rats that scattered the moment the intruders passed.

"Look Peter, relatives," Lucius sneered as he followed his Master.

"Quiet," Voldemort hissed as he stopped in front of a large oak door. He extended his hand and touched the cold wood with his palm. Instantly, the door moved, and slowly, without making a sound, it opened to reveal the dark interior. The smell of death emanated from the dark abyss, and a smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he stepped forward.

As they did in the corridor, torches flickered to life and flooded the room with an eerie glow.

"Do you remember, Luciussss, that night I killed Violet Snape?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius answered.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy fell to his knees and tried not to scream. The curse only lasted a few seconds, and Voldemort continued, "you know how I deal with liars, Lucius. She did not die. No, for some reason she did not, and she got away, as I recall. Now, how did that happen?"

The two Death Eaters were on their knees, neither wanting to be the one to answer, for it would not be the answer the Master was looking for.

"Both ssssso quiet," his voice hissed in their ears. "I have had 15 yearsss to think of thissss… Ssshe had been with child, sssomething Ssseverusss was unwilling to ssshare with me. The child is a Mudblood, but nevertheless, I was willing to let that go, jussst this once." He stopped mid-stride as he stared at a spot on the floor, his eyes glowing dangerously in the dark. A vicious smile appeared on his thin lips.

"All in due time…all in due time."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To Be Continued

**_Author's note 2_**: So in a way one can say… the first part of my book, yep you could almost call it a book since I'm already over 100 pages all in total, is finished. A few lose ends and then we can start on part 2. Well that's how I see it in my head. Chapter 13 is an in-between and as I sort of promised to Madame Padfoot, chapter 14-15 should let us finally hear about Violet's curse. Also Harry will have to start dealing with even more. The story continues…

I do have a question for you… I'm in a bit of a discussion with my mother and myself… Who has to win the Quidditch Game? Gryffindor or Slytherin? If you review (please) I'd really appreciate the help!

Groetjes Dagmar


	13. Choices chapter 13

**_Author's note_**: To my surprise another month has passed since my last update. Argh… Yes, more then a month. It's amazing how time flies. Actually it is a bit of a miracle that I got this thing typed and uploaded. Don't you just love computers!? Half a crash later, only half of this thing works. This is why you get my version. When I get my computer back in proper working order I'll ask Zardi if she's still up to beta my mindtwists. I'm just incredibly impatient and I needed to get this chapter out! As I mentioned at the end of my previous chapter, this one would be kind of an in between. Although my muses took me on a few D-tours, I got there in the end and I'm ready to continue with answer to a lot of questions.

I hope you enjoy this chapter (I not sure, but what else is new.) Have fun!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

_Madame Padfoot_ : Your wish is my command! Thanks for your idea, it got me thinking and helped me with the Quidditch mess I got myself into. The game is one for the history books and one Ron is not likely to forget.

_Parselmouth _: Ik kan het inderdaad lezen Evelien, hoewel ik wel iets zuidelijker zit. In het Vlaamse land. Nog veel lees plezier (hoop ik) en ik ben blij dat je het leuk vindt.

_Amy2k _: I was in such a mess! I can assure you now Amy, no one cheated. Go and find out…just don't kill me. We haven't heard the last of that Quidditch game!

_Zarra Rous_ : Thanks and I do my best… argh you are all so gonna hate me.

_Saerry Snape_ : Join the club! That coin of yours was flipped so often I got confused … vbg I had to let fate decide!

_Alamarang_ : Here you go…sorry my muses took so long.

_Charma1219_ : At your service! Thank you!

_Arinya_ : Oh, I enjoyed that myself. Had a grin on my face when writing it!

_shona 3000_ : I tried…

_Kazza_ : Now this was a great idea… I had forgotten about that! Shame on me…

_GrayFox_ : See, what kind of a mess I got myself in.

_jliles2001_: It took me longer then expected!

_BlancheMalfoy_ : I'm getting there!!!

_Avide Reader_ : I got a bit distracted, OK a lot of distractions to deal with. But I'm doing fine now! 

_?_ : More… You want more? Here you go! More…

_Bryanna Dumbledore_ : I'm blushing… Thanks for your review! I hope you'll stay to the end, for I'm not finished just yet. Too much fun to come… 

_Tinne_ : Different, yes! Better, no! I'm enjoying yours a lot to! vbg So now you make sure you continue aswell!!!!

_Ryannaenthallia_ : Luck?! Yes, I need lots of that… I said before I got myself into a big mess. I still know (yes I do) where I'm going and where everybody is supposed to go! A muse is an infuriating thing though… They make me do D-tours all the time. Vi's curse will be revealed, don't worry! As for my cliffhangers… argh I love them so! I'll try to make the less…

Untold Past, Unknown Future Chapter 13 

By Dagmar De Meyer

With utter slowlyness November made room for December. Winter cloaks came from the bottom of the student's trunks; the giant squid dived deep to unknown depths and warmer water. Slowly the colours of autumn disappeared and were replaced by white of winter.

Hogwarts' castle was buzzing with life as students ran from class to class, or just relaxing in the Great Hall or their common room. Life was normal, well as normal as it could get in a school for witches and wizards.

The blazing fire in the fireplace filled the Gryffindor common room with a warm glow, but for a while now not even the warmest fire could clear away the chill that had descended on the lion's house. No one would ever willingly admit it and although it had happened every year, this year the break up of the Gryffindor trio was felt harder then all the times before. Hermione buried herself in the library every change she got. Ron spent his time with his brothers working on Quidditch strategy as they had sworn never ever to lose against 'those snakes' again. They had taken their defeat pretty hard. Especially Ron, who had spent the following week kicking and screaming every time a Slytherin dared pass him. The Weasley trio sat huddled in a corner slaving over a new tryouts flyer. Dumbledore had agreed to let each team start with a reserve team of players. He had never felt it necessary but after the last game, he thought it wise and had agreed with the boys.

And Harry? What about Harry? 

The young wizard seemed to have all but disappeared. Now and then someone would catch a glimpse of a head of black hair, round glasses and green eyes. Eyes that seemed to grow dimmer each day. Not even the tirade Ron had gone through made the boy react. He had just shrugged his shoulders, apologized and climbed the stairs to the dormitory. Ron was too angry to notice the change in Harry; he did his best to ignore his friend. 

"He's the one that should apologize Hermione. He let us down… the entire team." Ron had shouted for everybody to hear. 

Hermione did see the change in her friend and didn't like it one bit. Burying herself in her books she continued the search she and Harry had started. Her head filled with Glamourie and Polyjuice and a lot of frustration. Sometimes Harry joined her, not saying a word. Still he was there and Hermione refrained herself from pushing. 

Not only Hermione had noticed the changes in Harry attitude. Soon concern over the precious boy-who-lived was heard from every teacher. 

_Mr. Potter is in class, yes. Hands in his homework, yes. But he just sits there and stares straight ahead not hearing a word you say._

More concern arose when Harry stopped coming to diner, followed by breakfast and lunch. A shadow of his former self the boy spent his time going from class to class during the day and disappearing when night settled over Hogwarts. No one knew where he went. No, not true, someone did. Two to be exact watched him like hawks, always from afar reaching out to their son. Both of them knew however that this was something they could not help him with. They watched and waited…and hoped.

_* * * * * *_

An ice-cold wind blew across the Quidditch pitch. The moon cast an eerie glow on the frozen grounds below and stars twinkled into the night sky. 

A lonely figure could be seen, a boy on a broom. Going up, going down, round and round he went. Concentration clearly written on his face, Harry practiced his Quidditch moves. Every night the same routine, until he could feel his hands no more and he was practically frozen to the broom. Unaware he was being watched Harry charmed yet a new ball and sped after it, catching it without trouble.

* * * * * *

High above in the Astronomy tower Severus Snape paced up and down. Ever so often he walked to the edge and looked down at his son. His son…

"Severus, please," Violet sighed. "Sit down. I had a rather stressful day unhexing 4th years, I'm not up for … this." She pointed her wand and moved it from left to right indicating the path Snape had been following. 

"He's been down there for more then 3 hours." Snape mumbled under his breath.

"Your point being? He's been doing this for the last four weeks."

"I am well aware of that Vi. So have we."

Snape turned when he heard his wife chuckled.

"Pray tell, whatever is so funny."

"You are." Violet smiled and stood. She walked to him and stepped into his embrace.

"He needs time Sev."

"How much time? I can't understand you sometimes. Don't you…" Snape stopped mid sentence. Harry had come down and walked across the field back towards the castle.

"Don't you want to…talk with Harry?" He continued as he led his wife to the warmth of the tower, leading her down the spiral staircase. He felt her shiver and pulled her a little closer.

"I want so much Severus. We both do… I want to run to him, hold him in my arms and never let go. You and he kept me sane. My heart breaks each time I look at him and see his pain. We cannot push him. He has to come to us now."

"What if he doesn't?" Snape whispered, not really wanting to say it out loud. 

"Pray he does… I hope he will."

Silence settled between them as they walked the deserted halls of the castle, both lost in their own thoughts.

The last few weeks had been rather hard, emotionally that is. Something Snape was not accustomed to. It was still a puzzle to him. Where were all those feelings were coming from? How was it, that he was unable to just block them away like usual? The feelings he thought had died all those years ago seemed to just pop up without explanation. Although he knew that neither he nor Vi was ready for anything other then support and comfort. He would take what he could get. The last month had been wonderful and painful at the same time. He was afraid for so much that in ways in prohibited him from truly enjoying Vi's company. The fear of losing her was all to real, just like the time that was slowly slipping away from them. He had yet to come up with a way to help her. Not to mention Voldemort's order. A game Snape played with the Dark Lord. A summoning had yet to come. He knew Voldemort didn't expect him to come on his accord. No, 'the Snake' would have to force him. When the time came, it would be interesting indeed. 

For his own comfort he pulled her closer to him as they continued their walk.

And then there was Harry. Harry, who had stopped being 'Potter'. The pain and fear concerning him were another part that weighed dearly on the Potions Master's heart. Pain for the past and all that had been lost. Fear, that his son would never come to accept what had happened and who he really was. Still, it was the guilt that made Snape cringe. How had he treated the boy? His mind filled with accounts of his behaviour towards Harry. Would he ever be forgiven for that? Would he forgive himself?

They had arrived at the first stop of the evening. A knowing looked passed between them as Snape stepped forward gently tickling a peer, the only way to get into the kitchens. Without a sound the entrance revealed itself and the smells and noises associated with a kitchen drifted into the hallway. Snape and Violet spied around the door and looked at the goings on, careful not to make a noise and not to be seen by the occupants inside.

_* * * * * *_

Skipping breakfast, lunch and diner and then three hours on a broom can make a person hungry. 

As he did every night now for the past four weeks, Harry left the Quidditch pitch after his daily practice session and went straight for the kitchens. Knowing Dobby was waiting for him with diner especially prepared for him. To finish, a chocolate cake sat in front of him daring him to take a bite. Dobby was the only house elf still working, making sure Harry Sir had everything he wanted. 

A small smile played around Harry's lips as he watched his small, strange, energetic friend bounce around recounting all the interesting things that had happened that day. How he had helped Hagrid Sir with a surprise for the First year students! No, no he was not going to tell Harry Sir. It was a surprise.

Finishing the last bit of chicken he pushed his plate away and started a staring contest with the cake. The cake won of course. Reaching out to slice of a piece, Harry suddenly dropped the knife as a searing pain ripped through his arm. Gritting his teeth Harry tried not to scream. His vision blurring he tried to focus.

"Not again, not again," he hissed.

As suddenly as it had begun, the pain disappeared. The last couple of days the pains had returned. Growing in intensity each time.

Slowly Harry pushed himself up and away from the table and quietly left for Gryffindor tower and his bed. Leaving behind the untouched chocolate cake.

_* * * * * *_

Having made sure their son was fine; Snape and Violet resumed their course. In doing so they missed the attack Harry experienced and didn't know of his pain. Something still a bit of puzzle to them as it was inconceivable Harry had been without pain for so long. Since his first attack on Halloween neither had heard or seen any sign of the 'Alternatum Personum' taking its toll. 

"I'll give him three more days, and then I am going to talk to him. Whether he likes it or not." Snape said.

"Yes," was the only answer he received, one he barely missed since it was only a whisper.

Stopping Snape turned Violet to face him. "He needs to know." He urged.

"Don't you think I realize that!"

"Harry is not the only one hiding from the truth."

Her head shot up, eyes blazing with anger looked at him. Just as quickly the fire died and guilty filled the violet pools. 

"We both have been doing it to. From him and from each other."

Slowly Snape lifted her chin and their eyes locked. Bending down their lips met halfway and he placed a gently kiss on her soft lips. They could not see it, but felt the electricity between them built, sparks flying. Startled by this Snape stepped back, emotions clearly written on his pale face.

"I am sorry… Forgive me." Snape turned around and had to stop himself from breaking out in a run as he glided through the halls of Hogwarts, his head spinning.

Violet stared after the retreating figure that had only minutes before made her fly.

"Argh…why can't you just let it go? Do you really want him to suffer so badly?" Violet grumbled to herself. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself." A voice from behind her said. Startled Violet turned and come face to face with the painting guarding the entrance to her room.

"Bittersweet." Violet said stepping forward, not in a mood to discuss her feeling with a painted picture.

The portrait swung on its hinges and opened, revealing the darkness that lay beyond; a lonely darkness.

* * * * * *

His robes billowing behind him, Snape made it in record time down to the familiarity of his dungeons. A dark mood had settled on him and he was in constant argument with himself. Even the four students he had caught out of bed after hours could not lighting his current mood.

Certain he had another sleepless night ahead of him, Snape entered his private potions lab and started on Lupin's Wolfsbane. Concentration taking over he was oblivious to the passing of the hours and soon a new day appeared on the horizon.

* * * * * *

"Late, late, late… oh, I'm going to be so late." Hermione repeated over and over as she raced through the deserted halls down towards the dungeons. Her early morning trip to the library had run a bit long and now she would surely be late for Potions. Correction, she was late for Potions.

"There go 20 points from Gryffindor. Or should we make it 50, Miss Granger?" Hermione could just imagine the sneering face of Professor Snape looking down on her, enjoying every minute of it.

Why, oh why, did she have to get so obsessed with this? 

A puzzle for the mind! A challenge!  To find a way to help Harry! Her mind kept telling her.

Sure, but why do you have to do this the morning we have POTIONS. She argued right back.

So lost in her own mussing, Hermione wasn't really paying attention to were her feet were taking her or where she put them for that matter. Suddenly she had the strangest sensation of fly. All appeared to be happening in slow-motion as she felt her arms go up in the air, her book bag and books passing, papers everywhere. It felt like forever, which only lasted seconds. The ground was merciless as she smacked onto it quite painfully.

On her hand and knees Hermione sat gasping for breath, she bit her tong at the same time, trying not to scream. Pushing herself to a sitting position she took stock of the damage. Bloody knees and scrapped palms…nothing she couldn't fix. Oh, but it stung.

Reaching in her robes' pocket a thought struck her and she swiffetly turned her head around. Her eyes scanning the corridor for the obtrusive thing that had caused her fall.

Her eyes landed on a heap of black fabric in the middle of the corridor. Fabric? Robes!

Quickly Hermione whispered a healing spell on her scrapped knees and hands, stood and carefully etched closer to the black heap on the ground.

Coming closer she realized the heap of robes was much more and a person was certainly beneath them. With the tip of her wand Hermione pushed the fabric away to reveal the person. A stiffeled scream escaped her as she recognized the head of black hair and the round glasses.

"Harry…" Hermione dropped to her knees and took her friend's hand. It felt ice-cold to the touch. His eyes were closed, still she could see them moving frantically beneath his eyelids.

What happened next made her blood turn cold. Right before her eyes Harry started changing. His hair growing longer and then changing back. His face, eye shape, nose, chin all seemed to be remoulded before her eyes. It was much the same as Harry had told her what happened when he had taken the Polyjuice potion she had made in second year. This was different however. The pain accompanied with this transformation was clearly written on her friend's face. His entire body seemed to twist and turn underneath his very skin.

A voice calling her name, she heard it from a distance. It wasn't until she felt herself being shaken that she snapped back and looked into grey eyes.

"Pro… Professor Lupin," Hermione stuttered, seeing the one time professor standing there with Harry in his arms.

"Go Hermione, go and get Severus. Tell him he needs to get to the Hospital Wing. NOW!" Lupin yelled sending Hermione on a dead run towards the potions class, himself into opposite direction … Hospital Wing.

* * * * * *

Running as fast as she could Hermione raced through the dungeons. Far away she heard Lupin yell, "Get Professor Evans, NOW!" probably to another student. Then she was there, pushing the door to the classroom open with all her might, the tremendous sound it made as it was banged against the wall echoing throughout the dungeon classroom, startling the 5th years students as they froze above their bubbling cauldrons.

Hermione ignored them all as she came to a halt before Professor Snape.

* * * * * *

Lupin raced towards the Hospital Wing, dogging students and professors alike, Harry held tightly in his arms. The boy was trembling and as he looked down the battle between potion and charm was played out before him, on a boy that didn't deserve any of this.

* * * * * *

"Miss Granger…" A venomous voice whispered, though everybody had heard, crystal clear.

Her Gryffindor housemates anxiously looking at what would happen next. The Slytherins just as anxious only trilled that their Head of House would not let the Mudblood survive this.

"What…" Snape started to say when the panting girl before him interrupted.

"Harry…Lupin…Hospital Wing…go…fast…pain…NOW!"

For a moment Snape regarded her furiously. What was the girl babbling about? How dare she interrupt him like… Then it hit him and he felt his heart squeeze tight. His mind reeling he all but ran to the door. Just in time he took control of his emotions and turned towards the startled students.

"Finish your potions and bottle them up. We will continue this next lesson. Miss Granger, 20 points from Gryffindor for your conduct. Be sure you all finish this potion correctly, " he said looking straight at Longbottom, who in turn shrunk back behind his suspiciously bubbling cauldron, "or you'll be loosing more then points."

And then he was gone, leaving two rivalling houses alone. 

Draco Malfoy stared after his professor, an unreadable expression in his pale blue eyes.

* * * * * *

Snape and Violet stormed through the open doors of the hospital wing, a bone shilling scream greeting them.

The scene that unfolded before them was one of panic and confusion as Remus stood frozen at the end of the bed, Madame Pomfrey joggling bottles of potions and her wand, and Harry trashing wildly in his bed. Fingers digging in the mattress beneath him, his back arched, pearls of sweat gleaming on his forehead, his lighting bolt scar blood red.

Both hesitated a few seconds, rooted to the spot.  Severus was the first to react and in two strides he found himself next to his son's bed. Violet not far behind went around to the other side; fear clearly written in her eyes.

"The second part?" Remus finally managed to ask.

"Yes." A voice behind him spoke. "It was to be expected. That it took so long is a curiosity, although I believe it was Mr. Potter's fighting against it that resulted in its prolongness."

Lupin regarded Dumbledore for a minute before looking back towards the young boy. 

Harry had calmed down a bit and only the soft moans and whimpers told of the boy's pain.

"Should we do something? Can't we do something? Anything?" Lupin asked. "Like the first time, that blood binding spell, or whatever it was?"

"No, not this time. It would cause more damage then good. Harry will have to do this on his own. He'll have to find the balance between fighting what needs to be fought and what needs to be let to its own accord. Let nature take its course. It has been tampered with before and truth, eventually, will always find its way."

The words wise if not cryptic hung in the air. Silently Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, all they could do now was wait and see what Harry's decision would be.

* * * * * *

Day and night dragged on for the people anxiously waiting in the Hospital Wing. It had taken hours but finally Harry had calmed down and fell into a deep sleep. Keeping watch by his side Snape and Violet seemed oblivious to the world around them.

In the east the sky lightened as the sun rose over the horizon, a new day. Vi stared out not really seeing the beauty of it, lost in thought. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Swallowing hard she tried to push away more building up, watering her eyes.

Turning away from the window she watched her husband pace up and down the ail; something he had been doing for most of the night. She was about to say something to him when a soft mown caught her attention. Snape had heard it as well as he stopped in mid stride. Their eyes locked only for a second, immediately focusing on the boy in the bed not far from them.

The sight that greeted them was not one they were expecting.

Pushed up on his right elbow, leaning heavily on it, Harry sat up watching them like a hawk. His hair plastered to his pale face, his eyes blood red but determent.

Snape was the first to recover his voice and control over himself. Stepping forward he whispered, " Harry…"

"No…" Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't Harry me." His breath came in rapid succession as he fought the pain. His arm no longer able to support him, he let himself fall onto his back. 

"I…will…listen…now. Tell…me…the…truth."

"Please…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**:  Voilà, that's that… Hopefully it provided a few minutes of pleasant reading. Well it was Slytherin who eventually won. (Hiding from the Gryffindors in the room, myself included.) How could you, you ask? It wasn't easy, I can tell you that. Went through several story lines before settling for this one. Slytherin won indeed, but how? Even Harry doesn't know that part yet.

For you who are asking me to reveal Vi's curse…it is slowly being written out. vbg I tease, I know. I promise the coming chapters will involve Vi's curse. You'll see, you'll be wishing I never started it! Thanks to all who reviewed and a thank you to all who will do so again! vbg

Groetjes

Dagmar

p.s. Saw COS… Alan Rickman was again 'bloody brilliant'! Too bad he's featured so little… 


	14. Prophecies chapter 14

**_Author's note_**: It only took me about six weeks, but here is Chapter 14! Finally! I hope you all are still with me. I won't keep you long, just want to wish you a lot of fun reading and to THANK my beta editor for a wonderful job! Thank You, Zardi…

Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose, and who is the lady with the violet eyes?

_Madame Padfoot_ : Yes, you will get a description. Don't ask me when though. g My muse is very elusive sometimes.

_Arinya_ : Yes, and you'll never believe it but I updated again! Simply love Mr. Rickman… enjoyed it twice …

_Megan Andres_ : He certainly did, he certainly did! vbg

I'm glad you are enjoying the story… Although I would love to read your version… Be warned you'll regret starting!!! I do sometimes especially when you are stuck!

Oh yes… book 3, my favourite so far! Can't wait…

_Padme's Handmaiden_ : Sorry about the wait, I do my best though! Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I took my time…vbg

_Charma1219_ : I'm afraid to cause anymore bruises so I hope you secured yourself in your chair! I always try to get to it sooner but sometimes it just doesn't work. Please be patient with me! g

_Saerry Snape_ : Maybe people should tell me to take it ease, might work in getting to get my head and pen to write faster!

_Jliles_ : Thank you! And no he won't… It won't be easy though!

_Kazza_ : Oh Thanks… This is one of the hardest parts of writing this story… Keeping them in character! Totally true, more Snape!!!

_Jade_dagger_ : I thank you very much, you made me blush. The story hasn't finished so I will continue. It's the soon part I can never promise.

_Glasen Dauthi_ : I have this bad side that enjoys cliffies way too much! Don't worry, action is coming. Voldemort has stayed too quiet, but I assure you he's getting restless… My native language is Flemish (Dutch) but I've always loved English. I have a wonderful beta now; I'm ashamed sometimes when I get a chapter back!

_Linda _: I try Linda, I try. Life can be such a problem sometimes!

_Amy2k_ : And I haven't even started yet!

_Angel_ : Thanks! vbg And I will! Enjoy your reading!

_Melissa_ : Indeed…more is to come. This mindtwist of mine has a life of its own!

_Sakura Le_ : Hmm... don't like cliffies? But I do! Then how will I know people will read the following chapter when I don't tease with a cliffy? I am a horrible person, I know! How fun at school and I hope you enjoy the chapter below!

**_Untold Past, Unknown Future_**

_Chapter 14_

By Dagmar De Meyer

Dead tired, the lonely figure climbed the last steps to the front door of the castle and reached out to open the heavy oak doors. He nearly lost his balance when they swung open from the inside.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin."

"Good morning, Professor Lupin."

"Good morning, Professor."

The greetings of happy, excited students reached him. "Good, good morning…" he stammered, surprised by the rush of children.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin."

"May I ask where you are all going?" Lupin asked to no one in particular

"Hogsmead, Professor!" a third year HufflePuff yelled as he ran down the stairs, trying to catch up with his friends.

"Care to join us, Remus?" a voice behind him asked.

Lupin turned around and found himself face to face with Minerva McGonagall, who was busy holding on to her hat as a cold, biting wind blew around them. Her face instantly filled with concern as she watched the younger wizard and friend intently. His hair was wild, his robes torn even more so than before, and his eyes were bright red with black circles underneath.

Knowing he looked a mess, Lupin nervously shifted under the gaze of his former professor and cleared his throat to get her attention.  "Not today, Minerva, but thank you for asking."

"Transformation." Not a question--a statement, he knew.

"Yes," a simple answer.

Her eyes narrowed and momentarily shifted from his face to something only she could see. "What were you doing outside?"

"It was a… difficult one. I spent the night in the forest."

"Didn't Severus provide the Wolfsbane?" It was a simple question, one he had expected, just not with the cold accent on Snape's name. 

Storing the information for later, Lupin nodded his head. "He did, it was just difficult. It sometimes happens, even with the potion. Now, if you will excuse me, Minerva, I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course, Remus, of course."

"Have a good day, Minerva." Not turning back to the witch, Lupin entered the castle and closed the door behind him.

He leaned heavily against the wall and just stood for several minutes, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the entrance hall. Finally, knowing he should probably get some sleep, he pushed himself upward and walked toward the staircase that would lead him to his rooms, his bed, and oblivion. It really had been a rough night--and not only the physical part; his mind, the mess that it was, couldn't keep the wolf at ease. All the events of the past few months had washed over him like a tidal wave and left him nowhere to run. But run he did, the entire night. Lupin knew something wasn't right. He had gone over and over his memories of fifteen years ago and nothing seemed right anymore...like he was having two sets of memories of the same time. It had taken him the better part of the night to figure out that this was probably the case, and that one set was a forgery, placed on him to cover up the lies and secrets that were now slowly being revealed. Still, frustrating as it was, his mind wasn't willingly giving up, and it put up quite a fight. Maybe he could have another talk with Vi and Severus--after he had had a nice long sleep and was a bit more presentable. 

Turning the corner that would lead him to the guest wing and his own rooms, Lupin stopped and watched as a familiar form walked the hallway in front of him. That is to say, every other second the person was familiar, before it glowed and switched to the person it was to be.

Lupin watched as Harry started his climb to the top of the southern tower. Curiosity taking control, he resumed his course, only to be stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall by bumping into something solid. He reached out his hand and pulled it back, taking something with it, only to reveal another familiar face.

* * * * * *

The Astronomy Tower was by far the highest in the castle. The Southern Tower, however, was by far the farthest and the oldest, and one unknown to Harry. As he walked the halls towards his destination, he felt the raw magic all around him. If he placed his hand on one of the walls, he was sure he could hold that magic. Climbing the last spiral staircase--he had lost count of how many there were--his heart started beating uncontrollably. Looking down at his hands, he found them actually trembling.

The end of his journey came too soon for Harry, as he found himself standing in front of a large painting. An elegant ballerina turned to face him, and a small smile appeared on her lips. It seemed so familiar to him, as if he had seen it somewhere before. 

Impossible. He had never been in this part of the castle before. He would have remembered. Forcing his mind back to the matter at hand, Harry realised that he had not noticed that the painting was speaking to him.

"Hmm… sorry. What did you say?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

"If you were alright, Harry! You are Harry, are you not?"

"Yes, I was told to come…"

"They are expecting you. Nice to finally meet you, Harry."

Before Harry could respond or ask how she knew his name, the painting turned on its hinges to reveal an archway into the room beyond. His heartbeat shot up again, nerves and trepidation making him unable to move. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry stepped through the archway into a spacious living room. Behind him he heard the painting move back into place. Just like in his dormitory, the room was round.

'Of course it is…it's a tower,' he thought to himself as he surveyed the room. To his right, a huge windowed door led to a balcony overlooking the lake. Rays of the rising sun played on the floor before him. A large mahogany desk was placed to the left of the doors. Bookshelves covered a large part of the wall, and Harry felt himself drawn to it. His eyes widened in surprise as he read some of the titles. These were Muggle books. Well, a large portion were, anyway. New and old ones were mixed in with a wide variety of Wizard books on Potions, Charms...you name it. 

'Hermione would have a field day with all this,' Harry thought. His nerves calmed a bit as he found one of his favourite books and sat down to read it. His mind miles away in the land of fiction and fantasy, Harry momentarily forgot where he was and why. Neither did he notice the two people who had entered the room through what looked like a solid wall.

Just as nervous as the young boy before them, Severus and Vi watched with interest as Harry reached for Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings _and settled himself on the couch, near to where Severus stood. Snape cleared his throat rather loudly, making Harry jump. The boy's book flew to the other side of the room and knocked down a vase, while Harry himself landed on his butt with a muffled "oof!"

Harry sat on the ground breathing heavily, heart beating in his throat, with one hand on his chest and the other rubbing his soar butt. A sneering voice made him look up, emerald eyes ablaze with anger.

"My, my, Mister Potter, how ever did you survive? Oblivious to the world. Why is it that everybody expects you to save the world from the most powerful wizard of all time, when you don't even notice what goes on around you?" 

"Don't ask me. I never wanted this in the first place!" Harry hissed back, staring up at Snape.

"Severus please…" Violet glared at Snape.

Although he had his mask firmly in place, and was showing no emotion, deep down Severus regretted what he had said the minute the words left him. He couldn't help it. This was Potter…

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, straightened his robes, and walked around the couch to get as far away from Snape as he possibly could. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Professor Evans pick up the book.

"Lord of the Rings…it's been a while since I read this. I enjoyed it too," Violet said as she walked back to the bookshelves. Stopping, she turned abruptly towards Harry, which made him jump slightly. "You want it?"

"No, no…thank you."

The room was filled with a stiffening silence so thick a knife could cut it. Snape started pacing, Violet busied herself with her books, and Harry just stared at his feet.

"This is ridiculous," Snape said, making both Harry and Violet look at him.

Taking a deep breath, Violet placed the book in its rightful place and made her way back towards the couch. Snape, not one for sitting, refused the offered seat beside her and stood rigid in front of the fireplace. Harry, still staring at his feet, made no indication that he was going to sit either.

"Harry we …"

"How can you be so sure?" The question burst out of him a bit more loudly then he had meant it to, and it startled both Violet and Severus. "I mean…I only have… No one ever did a blood test on me… Maybe it is a trick! Maybe Voldemort cursed me! Hermione found something called Glamourie, or maybe Polyjuice, or, or…" Harry rambled on and on before he had to stop and breathe. A single tear rolled down his cheek, which he immediately dried with his sleeve, not wanting to be seen as weak.

"I know you have questions Po… Harry. So do we. Hear us out and, if by then you still have questions, which I'm sure you will, Violet and I will be most willing to answer them for you." 

Harry blinked and looked at his Professor. For an instant he saw a man instead of the cold professor he had come to know these past few years.

'He's as confused as I am,' Harry thought as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He let himself be guided back to the couch, and sat down with Professor Evans on his left and Professor Snape on his right. Then he noticed the object on the table. He had seen one of these before. In fact, he had fallen into one before. The pensieve looked different than the one Professor Dumbledore had, though; this one seemed brand new.

Following the boy's gaze, Violet sat a bit straighter and answered his unspoken question. "Albus--Professor Dumbledore--told me you knew how to use a pensieve, so I thought maybe you'd prefer to see what we are about to tell you than to sit here while we talk you to sleep." 

It was a way to lighten the mood and Harry smiled a little. Then his eyes clouded over and he turned to face Violet.  "No…I would like to hear it in your own words." He shifted so he faced Severus, making him see he was serious about this.

"Very well…" Snape answered, inclining his head in a slight nod. Then he stood, picked up the pensieve and placed it on the desk.

"It might get a little confusing at times, but bare with us, please," Violet said.

Harry nodded.

"But first, maybe you would like to ask your friends to join us in the world of visibility."

Puzzlement showed on Harry's face and Snape immediately tensed and looked around the room.

"I don't understand…" Harry started to say, but was interrupted.

"Really Remus, you of all people," Violet spoke while looking at the darkest corner of the room, seeing something only visible to her. "I do believe Hermione will be more comfortable on the couch than on the cold floor."

Harry moved his head around frantically, as did Snape, and they both saw the forms of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger appear out of thin air. Both newcomers wore guilty looks.

What was Hermione doing here?

"I'm sorry, Harry. You...you refused to tell me where you were going, and I was worried and …" 

"Breath Miss Granger. We don't want you to die on us," Snape sneered at the frantic girl. 'Stupid know-it-all Gryffindor' was clearly written in his eyes, but he refrained from saying it out loud.

"I…" Hermione paled a little and let herself fall onto the couch next to Harry, who had been quiet the whole time.

Remus didn't say a word as he took a seat behind the desk; he refused to look at Severus, although he could feel those black eyes burn holes into his back. If he was not asked to leave, then he would not. This was not going to be pleasant for any of them, but especially not for Harry...and he was going to be there for Harry. The boy in question hadn't looked at him or even acknowledged his presence. He only stared down at his hands.

The emotional turmoil raging inside Harry was overwhelming. He was tired. Very tired. Why did it always have to be him? He wasn't that special. Why couldn't it all just go away? Harry sighed, something that didn't go unnoticed by the others present in the room, and he stared back down at his hands. 

'Strange hands. Elegant hands with long fingers, ideal for potion making: my father's hands.' He flinched a little at his own thoughts; there it was again, that word 'father'. When did Snape become father? Another one of those damned thoughts running rampant through his head. The strangest thing was that Professor Evans stayed Professor Evans: not even "aunt" came to mind when he thought of her. And she was someone he did really want to get to know. Was it because he had known Snape longer? Or because deep down he always tried his best to please the cold professor?

Argh, a cold shiver ran down his spine and he shook his head to clear those annoying thoughts. The time for speculation had ended; finally he would get the truth. He hoped. Sitting a bit straighter, he looked up and turned his gaze towards Violet. And although he was unaware, his eyes were full of questions and desperation that made Vi swallow. This was going to be hard. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Violet felt Severus send her some of his strength, but most of all she felt his support. They were in this together.

Severus felt Violet's tension; it matched his own. The desperation so clearly written in the boy's eyes made him cringe. So many questions were written in those emerald eyes. Would it be enough?

* * * * * *

**_Fourteen years of happiness will end when the dark will rise again._**

**_The lineage of Gryffindor defeated the one with the heart of stone; _**

**_the_****_ lineage of Slytherin will be his doom._**

**_Reign the darkness will do, if only for a while._**

**_For Slytherin's gift was meant for one, not two._**

**_Light and dark will be in balance once more, like the sun and the moon._**

The old and yellow parchment slowly drifted to the floor, as the hand that had held it let it fall. Years had passed since he had found the brief mention of this in one of Slytherin's diaries hidden deep inside the Chamber of Secrets. He had never believed in prophecies...stupid superstition. A rather Muggle approach. An empty laugh filled the cavern. Still, in the back of his mind, it was always there. He had laughed about the strange sensation he started having months before. He thought it rather exciting to see what challenges lay ahead. It meant fun. Now he was not so sure. He knew of the return of the Mudblood, her claim of Severus certainly re-established. He gritted his teeth. Snape was his; he had worked too damn hard to get the boy in his clutches to have him walk away. Poor ignorant Snape, not realising the threat he was to his Master. The true heir of Slytherin.

**_The child born out a union bonded in love and soul._**

**_The child of Wizard and Muggle strength._****__**

**_Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor brave._****__**

**_Will save the world in time and space._****__**

He had killed the child. But now that the mother had returned, could Severus' child have returned as well? Another problem. Not only did the Boy-Who-Lived still pose a problem, but now Slytherin's prophesies may too.

"PARKINSON!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Send for your daughter… She will be marked tonight."

"Yes, my Lord."

His robe blowing up small clouds of dust in his wake, the Death Eater left his Master alone. For hours he had watched as the Dark Lord stared at a strange, ancient piece of parchment. He knew better than to question him, and although he was curious, he didn't care. It must have been good news, because tonight his daughter would be the first initiate of the new generation. Pure above all…

_* * * * * *_

Taking a deep breath, Violet willed herself to look at Harry. After months of debate, and argument upon argument, she started at the beginning. 

"From your reaction to me being an Evans--and indeed to being Lily's sister--I concluded that you know very little of your family," Violet started.

Harry nodded. "Aunt Petunia never mentioned them, and when I asked she would either freak out or lock me…well, not answer me." 

"Lock you what?" Snape asked, curious as to what Harry was talking about.

"Nothing," the boy whispered. "She just never talked about them."

"The Evans family could be described as an ordinary Muggle family. Three daughters and a dog. Petunia was always thought to remain an only child, but 4 years later Lily and I came in rapid succession. Sometimes people even saw us as twins.

The day Lily got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts was one of the happiest and saddest in my life. That year was strange, to say the least. Lily had always been there, and now she would be gone for a whole year. We did write constantly, and she told me all about Hogwarts, and witches and wizards. It was like stepping into a fantasy world.

Then, during the summer after my eleventh birthday, not one but two letters from Hogwarts arrived. I thought I would burst with excitement. That was also the last day that Petunia ever spoke to me." Violet paused and looked over at Severus, he nodded: go on.

_"Lily…wait, Lily please…" Young Violet ran after her sister's retreating form. The trolley was much too heavy for her, not to mention that there were many other people rushing about trying to catch their trains. So Violet had lost her sister and was standing between platforms 9 and 10 without a clue as to where to go._

_"Oh, great…thanks very much big sis." Though not one to scare easily, Violet did feel the panic building in the pit of her stomach. Now what had Lily said again? Closing her eyes Violet reviewed her list, counting down with her fingers._

_1.   Don't forget your trunk._

_2.   Don't forget Sherlock. _

_Just to make sure, Violet peered through the slit between her eyelids at the small black owl in the cage on top of her trunk._

_3.   Make sure you have your robes and wand handy, not in your trunk._

_4.   Hold on to your ticket!_

_Yes, the ticket was still in her pocket._

_5.   To get to Platform 9 3/4 you just have to cross the barrier._

_Now that was the tricky part… What barrier?_

_With a sigh of defeat she sat down on the trolley and stared up at the clock. 10:55. Oh great, her first day at her new school and she would be late. No, she wouldn't even get to go. Petunia would have a field day with this._

_"Can I help you?" a voice beside her said._

_Startled, Vi jumped up and turned to the voice. A boy stood beside her, a bit older than she was, probably the same age as Lily. He was tall. His long black hair fell past his shoulders and looked like silk. It hid part of his face, but she could see his black eyes as they locked with hers. He was wearing blue jeans and a black sweater._

_"Yes, I'm…I'm looking for er…well I…you see…I'm supposed…" Vi stammered. What was she supposed to tell the strange boy? That she was looking for a secret barrier to get onto platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts, __School__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry?_

_The boy's eyebrows went up as he looked down at the girl. She was obviously a first year and a Muggleborn. "Come along," he said, taking her hand in his. "You follow me, alright?" He steered her behind her trolley and walked to his own._

_"Where are we going?"_

_The boy didn't answer. He just pointed his finger at a solid wall not far from them between platforms 9 and 10. As they neared it, Vi held back and tried to stop her trolley. The boy, however, kept on walking._

_"Watch out!" Vi yelled, but the boy didn't stop. Closing her eyes, Vi waited for the big bang that was sure to come as the trolley hit the wall. But when the expected didn't happen, Vi opened her eyes. The wall was still there; the boy and his trolley, however, were not. Where did he go? _

_Just then, right before her eyes, the strange boy appeared. Her eyes went wide. Had he just walked through a wall? Magic...this was magic! A huge smile graced her lips._

_"Can I do that?" she asked._

_The boy smiled a little as he stepped beside her and started pushing her trolley. "Sure you can."_

_Eager to try this bit of magic, Vi felt a twinge of fear rise. She didn't have long to dwell on it though; the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her along. The wall came and went, leaving her standing, staring up at a huge locomotive...the Hogwarts Express!_

_"If you're not careful, your eyes will fall out."_

_"It's beautiful."_

_"Hmmm, yes…"_

_"You don't think so?"_

_"I have seen it before."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Come on, I'll help you find a seat. We're pretty late, so it won't be easy."_

_"Sorry," Vi answered, her eyes losing a bit of the enthusiasm. "I didn't mean for you to be late."_

_To his word the boy found her a seat. An empty compartment at that. When he turned to leave, Vi stopped him._

_"Wait! Won't you stay?"_

_"I can't, sorry. I'm expected."_

_"Oh…yes, I understand," Vi answered, trying to hide her disappointment._

_"Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."_

_"I'm sure I will… Wait!" Vi yelled as the boy turned to leave again._

_"Yes?"_

_"What is your name? I'm Violet Evans."_

_His black eyes widened at that._

_"Severus Snape."_

_"Nice to meet you, Severus, and thank you," Vi said, extending her hand in greeting._

_"Nice to meet you too, Miss Evans, and you are very welcome." He smiled as he took the offered hand. "Goodbye."_

_"Bye Severus. I'll see you later," Vi said as Severus closed the doors behind him. _

_Sitting down, she turned to the window and looked out, a smile on her face. This was going to be great._

_Out in the corridor, Severus' smile vanished as he noticed the Gryffindor foursome enter the wagon. He glanced back at Violet and whispered, "I somehow doubt that."_

_He turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction, not in the mood for any Marauders. _

* * * * * *

"Those first few years, I was right. Violet and I didn't have much contact. Sirius and James made sure of that," Snape said, his voice relatively calm. It was a facade, and although Harry didn't seem to notice, Remus did when he saw the hatred glow in those black eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Let the fact that I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor--not to mention Lily's little sister--suffice for now," Snape said in response to Harry's question.

"Or there's always the fact that Sirius had his eye on Violet since the day they met," Remus added, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Remus…" Snape hissed through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Harry sat a bit straighter. He dreaded every word that was said, but so far it had been really interesting. He had never heard so much about his family and par…Lily and James...as he had in the last few minutes.

Seeing Severus' temper rise at the mere mention of Sirius, Violet stepped in. "Yes, he was, but I was never interested."

Although he tried to hide it, Harry knew his disappointment at the statement had been seen when Violet continued, "I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind telling you later."

Harry doubted that was true, but nodded anyway.

"At the end of our fifth year…" Snape started again, glaring at Lupin, daring him to open his mouth, "a fi…confrontation got out of hand, and we…"

"...eventually almost every student..." Lupin cut in.

"…ended up dueling in the middle of the Great Hall during the feast. To this day, I still can't believe Albus didn't expel us."

"Maybe the fact that your hair was pink for two months and burst out in song every time you dared to open your mouth had something to do with it."

Violet bit her tongue, trying hard not to laugh.

Slowly, very slowly, the tension in the room disappeared as the three grown-ups got lost in the past. Harry and Hermione listened intently, trying not to miss a single word.

"That was the summer Severus and I got together. He spent the last month of summer vacation with me and Lily. We spent most of the time staying away from Petunia and making sure Severus didn't accidentally kill himself in a muggle house," Violet continued, making sure she wasn't looking at Snape, for she could feel his eyes on her back and she knew she would burst out laughing if she saw him.

When she heard a small chuckle from her right, Vi turned and watched Harry trying very hard to keep his face neutral. His eyes betrayed his amusement, though, and she was sure he was letting his imagination work overtime.

However, a scowl appeared on Severus's elegant features. Didn't Vi and Lupin know that this was a serious matter? This was no time for fun and games. He knew he had been right to want to skip all of this nonsense. Harry did NOT need to know this. He needed to know the important things, not a stroll down memory lane! 

Then why did Severus willingly participate in it? He knew all too well why, and it calmed his nerves ever so slightly. The boy tried to hide his smile, but it was there nonetheless. Maybe, one day, he would be able to tell Harry all about his past. Well, not all of it…but still he hoped that that day would come. Violet's soft voice brought him out of his musings, and he willed himself to listen to her.

"At the end Severus' seventh year--and of course Lily's and The Marauders' too--" Violet said, glancing over at Lupin, "Albus--er, Dumbledore--had planned a huge party near the lake for the seventh years. That night we--Severus and I--snuck away. We were so in love and rapped up in each other we never knew Lily had followed us. Severus had found a spell...it was a silly game and we both knew it would never work, for it was rather complicated. And since neither of us was very good at charms, we thought it would be fun to see if we could get our wands to obey something that they, too, had not practiced." Violet stopped and looked up, her eyes meeting Severus'.

"We were both a bit, er…" Snape paused, "tipsy...if you like. I later heard from Vi that Lily had found us lying asleep in each others arms a mile into the Forbidden Forest, oblivious to all things around us. The glow of magic--of that spell--was still strong in the air, and to the wizarding world, we were…married. At that time, of course, we were more concerned with getting back into the castle than anything else, so neither of us questioned the other about it what had happened that night."

"You're bonded?" Lupin's surprised yell made everybody jump.

"Yes," came Snape's reply.

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Snape answered through clenched teeth. Sometimes Remus could be so tiresome. 

"Bonded?" Harry asked, making everybody look at him, since this was the first thing he had said in some time.

"I'll explain later," Hermione cut in. The girl had been sitting on the edge of her seat. She, of course, knew what Professor Evans and Snape were talking about...and she wanted to hear more.

"A wizard's marriage is slightly different than a Muggle one. In the Muggle world, you usually marry through a church and through the law. Wizards, however, take it one step further and bind the two persons' souls as well. Or, rather, we used to do. To my knowledge, not counting Severus and me, the last time it was performed was over a hundred years ago."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"If the persons in question are not meant to be, but still perform the bond, they would literally drive each other mad. For most people, wizard and Muggle alike, such a bond is simply too close. I'm sure Hermione will explain it to you a bit more in detail."

Harry looked outside. The sun had disappeared behind thick grey clouds, and he knew they would soon release the year's first snow. He let his gaze wander and saw Lupin with his eyes closed, miles away in thought. Then he turned to look at Hermione, whose curiosity was clearly written on her face--although she tried very hard to hide it. Then, inevitably, Harry's gaze turned towards his parents. Although he still had to hear the most important part of their story, he knew deep down that nothing could change what Snape had thrown in Lupin's face all those weeks ago. Part of him wanted to forget the last few months...yet the other part was curious and needed to know the answers to all of his questions. The story Harry had heard so far had been interesting and amusing, but more was to come. And by the looks on his parents' faces, it wasn't going to be pretty. He saw Snape nod, and Harry turned his attention to the man as he spoke to Lupin.

"Remus…Remus, could you please escort Miss Granger back to Gryffindor tower?"

Harry felt his stomach clench. No, no…don't make them go away! He heard himself yell in his head, but he also knew that outwardly he hadn't moved or made a sound. 

Lupin looked as if he wanted to object, but after a moment of contemplation he nodded and stood. "Come along, Hermione," Lupin said as he walked to the archway. Harry turned to see the look of utter disappointment on his friend's face. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry…" he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"Er…right…I…I'll see you later Harry," Hermione said as she, too, stood. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, "Tell me later?" Before he could respond, she had already walked towards Lupin and stepped through the opening. Lupin turned around once more and his eyes locked with Harry's. Was that worry he saw? It only lasted a few seconds before Lupin's gaze shifted to Snape. What was conveyed in that look, Harry couldn't fathom, but he knew it was nothing good; if looks could kill, Lupin would be dead on the floor before them.

He heard the painting close, and his heart raced. 'Stop it,' he scolded himself. 'You faced Voldemort four times, and are still alive. A Basilisk--and you survived. Dementors--and here you sit…' 

Harry breathed deeply and focused his attention on the people still in the room. His emerald eyes shone with determination. His nerves were stretched to the limit, and his heart raced like never before...but he knew he could do this.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2 :_** No more promises! I won't do that to you anymore. My muse had a mind of its own and sometimes even I can't follow where she is taking me. Those D-tours all the time! Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter …

Just realised something though…I'd better get a move on, the rate I'm going I'll never finish before June 21! Help… 

Please let me know what you think… for better or worse, I'd love to know! (Was I begging just now?)

Groetjes

Dagmar


	15. History chapter 15

**_Author's note_**: Another long wait! But here it is…chapter 15! A few answers to a lot of questions…I think! vbg I really want to know what you all think, so let me know… A big thank you goes to my beta-reader for a wonderful job yet again! And of course, to all my reviewers! Now… Enjoy!

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, which is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

_Rachel_ : First of all let me tell you I'm sorry you find the story so confusing. Since the story is far from finished I believe it is supposed to be. I do know where I'm going with it, so sometimes I don't see that. I will tell you this, maybe it will clear up a bit of confusion. Yes, Harry is Sev's and Vi's son. But she did not leave him with the Dursleys. As you know Dumbledore did! Also the Profecy will be explained in upcoming chapters. I hope that the following chapter will clear up a few question, although I'm pretty sure I created more. And last but not least Remus and Hermione were there for a reason.

_Sakura Le :_ Cliffies I so enjoy! vbEg I write as often as I can, or I try too!

_Luna Rose and __Phoenix__ Child :_ Too true… Forgive me! But here is more!

_Sethanon__ Snape :_ Scroll down, you'll find more!

_The angelic vampire :_ Thank you!

_Xikum_ : Thank you for your wonderful review! I do have a complicated mind that loves these twits. I'm a big fan of mystery novels, might have something to do with it! I hope you keep enjoying the story. As for my love of homonyms, I hadn't even realized, just keep trying not to repeat myself.

_Sandtr_ : 'Big smile' I try, I really do, but soon always seems to come later!

_Angel_ : It was an in-between chapter! Hopefully this one is a bit more exciting.

_Tornblonde_: Thanks!

_Linds_ : Here you go! And after this, you'll wonder even more! g

_Kateri_ : After a long wait... Enjoy!

_Cricket_ : You are making me blush! And I know…simply awesome!

_Fairy Lights :_ Taking a bow! Thank you…

_Sela_ : And voilà… chapter 15… Have fun…

_Amy2k :_ What indeed?! Who knows… Euh, I do! And if I ever manage to get it out of my head onto paper, you will to.

_Charma1219_ : Well, for Severus and Violet's story you have to scroll down… 

_Saerry__ Snape :_ vbg On my knees and offering Chapter 15 on a silver platter…

_Kate_ : Yes, more cliffies. Why do I have the feeling I'm the only one that loves them?! I'm very very glad you are enjoying the story!

_Mikee_ : It took me too long but I finally managed to get Vi's story on paper for you to read.

_Gusha_ : Thank you! I do my best to keep it interesting.

_deaths__ mistress_ : Always!

_momma-dar_ : Thank very much for your patience. I know I'm testing it. vbg

**_Untold Past, Unknown Future_**

_Chapter 15_

By Dagmar De Meyer

_My dearest Severus,_

_I'm back at Hogwarts, and all that I feared is proving to be true. It simply is not the same without you and Lily here. Remus, James, Sirius (although I'm still furious with him after that stint he pulled on you last year)...even Peter I miss. It is so quiet in the tower. _

_Oh well, I guess I'll have to get used to it. _

_Now, how was your trip? Did you survive that 'terrible' Muggle contraption?_

_I admit I'm waiting (im)patiently for you to tell me all about the Hovercraft and whether or not you'll be flooing back! _

_Have fun and don't blow anything up!_

_Miss you lots._

_Love,_

_   Vi_

* * *

My darling,

Sure…patiently! Forgive me if I do not believe you. 

My trip was indeed terrible, though rather interesting as well, at the same time. Never again! You know me too well.

Mr. Pastice had a marvelous time though. We spent the first few days in the forest looking for ingredients. Rest assured, I have not blown anything up yet. (funny) 

Don't you dare tell anyone...I will simply deny it if you do, for it would ruin my reputation...but I am loving it here. Muggle or not, Mr. Pastice knows his potions...or chemistry, as you call it.

I miss you too.

Love,

   Severus

* * *

_Sweetheart,_

_I spoke to Professor McGonagall: she has agreed!! YES! We start the lessons right after the Christmas Holidays. I'm so excited...I can't wait. That'll show James. He won't be the only animagus in the family anymore. Yes, family: Lily and James got engaged. Oh, stop growling… It's good news for a change. Not like those horrible things you read about in the paper, Lord what's-his-name._

_When are you coming back? Hurry, will you! I'm going home for Christmas. Everybody is, actually; Dumbledore is closing the school. Don't know why exactly, but I overheard Professor's Flitwick and Binns talking. Something about the security wards. Everybody is so tense, Severus._

_Write me…soon!_

_Kisses, _

_   Vi_

* * *

My dear,

I am aware of my heart. I doubt, however, that it is sweet.

Congratulations! I knew you could get her to change her mind. I never doubted it for a second.

I should probably congratulate Lily; but you know that I cannot and most certainly WILL not. She is a fool, if you ask me.

Don't worry too much about what you read in the papers. Most of it is exaggerated for sure.

Lucius arrived today. He's taking me to Ireland, said he found me a job. Yes, I know, I could not believe it either--Lucius and job in the same context. Still, I believe he's serious. A friend of his needs a Potions expert and Lucius recommended me. I am a bit nervous, but if all goes well, I will get my own lab… my OWN lab!

Got to go, Lucius is waiting.

Forever yours,

   Severus

* * *

_SWEETHEART_

_You better believe it!_

_Well, I guess congratulations are in order! Although forgive me if I say I don't like the "Lucius" part. I know he's your friend, but… I'll shut up. Do be careful…_

_Lily was very happy when I passed on your best wishes. I lied, so what?!_

_Speaking of Lily, she's been acting rather strange lately. I don't know. Her letters seem so… Forget it, I'm probably imagining things._

_It can't be easy training to become an Auror._

_Please be careful!_

_Vi___

* * *

_Severus, where are you?_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_   Vi_

_* * *_

_Please… Severus, answer me!_

_* * *_

_Severus…please…_

_Don't do this to me!_

_Lily's missing. She disappeared right after Christmas. Where are you? I need you… Answer me, please. I know you're in trouble. I felt your pain. Let me know where you are! I'll come and help._

_Please Severus, don't leave me…_

* * * * * *

A year passed and not a word was heard from either Lily or Severus. Violet Evans graduated from Hogwarts with flying colours, but the girl had become a mere shadow of her former self. Every night she lay awake afraid of what her sleep would bring. Anger, pain, hatred, and suffering. None of it was her own, but it might as well be...for it was Severus'.

She had left the Muggle world behind. Nothing seemed worthwhile anymore. James and Sirius would talk to her about the war, although James would often be absent in his search for Lily. Soon, the rumours started. Bits and pieces… Severus had been seen. A follower of Voldemort. The Dark Lord's raids were increasing. Every time, Severus had been seen...or so James and Sirius kept saying. In their minds, Severus was to blame for everything. But what else was new? He had kidnapped Lily, and he would pay. They never provided proof, but deep down Violet knew that part of it was true. So many questions…

On a cold November night, she got her answers.

_* * * * * *_

The dark figure moved among the shadows of the forest. He was near: he could feel it. Just a little further… The trek through the woods was taking its toll. He was tired and wounded. He felt the blood run down his legs. Maybe it would be better for everybody if he just lay down and died. No…just a little further. Re-adjusting the dead weight in his arms, he moved passed the tree line and looked up at the house. The noise of a banging door made him jump. He shouldn't be here. But it was too late, for a figure came running towards him, yelling his name, tears streaming down her beautiful face…

As she reached him, she stopped dead in her tracks…her face a mixture of emotions. He scolded himself. Why had he come in the first place?

He extended his arms and forced his eyes away from those pools of purple before he drowned.

Looking down at the figure in his arms, he whispered hoarsely, "Lily needs help."

Those violet eyes widened, making him even more drowsy. The last thing he knew before he too left the world of consciousness was her warm lips on his, and her tears mixing with those already present on his cheeks.

_* * * * * *_

Hours turned into days, and still they would not awake, deathly pale as they both fought their wounds. In and out of consciousness they drifted, fighting demons of their own making.

The room was silent except for the laboured breathing of two still figures in opposite beds. At the end of one of the beds, James Potter had taken to pacing. Once in a while he stopped, and his expression was one of worry and fear as he looked at the barely recognizable figure of the woman he loved. He could stand there for hours--or just minutes--before he resumed his course. Up and down he went, mumbling to himself, his entire body showing his anger. He dared not look at the other bed or its occupant, for he knew only bad things would come as a result. 

Vi had been pretty clear…if he stepped one toe out of line he would regret it for the rest of his life. He knew she meant it too; she was as protective of Severus as he was of Lily. So they had worked together trying to save their loved ones' lives.

One curse after another was removed from Lily's body until only the Cruciatus after-effects remained. And that was something Lily had to fight on her own.

Severus was an entirely different matter. How the man had made his way up to the house was a mystery to James. He had lost so much blood through the various wounds all over his body...not to mention the burns. It frightened James that every time he looked on the pale figure that he wished that whatever was responsible could have finished it. But he had to admit, if he looked at the evidence, Severus was the reason why Lily had been given back to him.

"Argh…"

He sat down next to the bed and stared down at Lily...his beautiful Lily. What had happened? He reached out and picked up her hand. It felt cold, so cold. Willing back his tears, he pushed up her sleeve and shivered. There, just above her wrist, was the thing he feared most…the Dark Mark burned forever on her soul.

'No, no, no…this can't be… Why? Why?' Dropping Lily's hand back onto the bed he jumped up, his chair crashing to the floor with a loud "bang".

He had been patient, hadn't he? For days he had kept his anger and hatred at bay. No more… Up and down he went, the wooden floorboards protesting under his weight every step he took.

'Calm down, Jamie, calm down,' a voice in his head said. This won't solve anything. 'Strange,' he thought, 'it sounds just like Lily.' But it was the other voice that he heard more clearly, the one he desperately wanted to believe. He abruptly turned, making his robes flow around him. There was the person to blame for this. He was the one that corrupted his love, and he would pay. James lifted his wand, his eyes full of tears--tears of pain, fear, anger… His vision clouded, he didn't notice the black obsidian eyes that stared up at him, nor the emerald ones behind him. He didn't notice the door opening and the panicking voice that yelled, "James, NO!" 

It wasn't until his wand went flying out of his hands that he re-focused his mind and whirled around, coming face to face with a furious looking Lily, who was supporting herself on her elbow, breathing heavily, and holding his wand in a death grip.

* * * * * *

"My…my mum was a Death Eater?" Harry whispered numbly, his eyes wide.

"Yes," was the only answer he got, as Severus stood and walked to the window.

"I left for Ireland with Lucius. I was naïve and believed his promise. To his word, he made good on it. I met a man called Riddle...a wealthy wizard, one who blinded me with his promises. I got my own lab, assistants...whatever my heart desired. I could do what I wanted, experiment after experiment with no one questioning me. Whether it was considered dark or not, he didn't care. In fact, he studied the Dark Arts, he told me. Purely for fun and interest. Besides, wasn't there a war going on? A Dark war! Fight fire with fire… And I did, I was in heaven, if only for a short time. They made me forget everything and I obeyed and played with my passion. The only thing that I was required to do was take his mark…and I did. I was respected because of it, something that I had never before had in my life." Severus paused as he watched snowflakes build a white carpet over the Scottish hills. Behind him, he knew, sat a captivated audience, hanging on his every word. Slowly, he stepped away from the window and walked over to the fireplace.

For years he had blocked away all those memories. But now that he had opened the gate, they came rushing out. It was hard to put them in the right order if he wanted them to make sense. Some were just too horrendous even for him, and he pushed them back.

He stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace and briefly wondered who had lit it. Focusing on the flames, he continued, his voice devoid of emotion, cold and distant as if that would lessen his guilt. 

"One night I was requested--well, ordered--to join a party. Lucius called it a Revel. Fantastic, absolutely fantastic: I would love it. Although I hated leaving my potions behind, Mr. Riddle had made it quite clear I was not to refuse. That night I saw Lily. She was there too, enjoying the food, the drinks…and the entertainment.

I'm not going to make excuses for myself, or for Lily for that matter. We were responsible for our own actions. I will spare you the details, for I know you are already aware of some of what goes on if you are in the Dark Lord's serves."

Harry could only nod, as he didn't trust his voice. Snape didn't need to describe at all. He saw it every time he closed his eyes.

"I learned the hard way, and it was also the first time I allowed to see myself past the veneer and learned who Riddle really was. Our first raid came a week later, and they continued in rapid succession. I…" Snape swallowed hard. "I enjoyed it. I had power. They feared 'me'. On one of those raids, something went wrong. It was an ambush, set up by the Aurors, and we walked right into it. Most of our group was captured. I was unmasked and seen by two Aurors, James and Sirius. At the last minute, Lily got me out. Voldemort was furious, ranting about a traitor. I went back to my potions at his request and forgot all about it. Lily, however, did not. After seeing James, everything changed and she wanted out. It had been fun…she told me once, but her conscience was getting too big."

An empty laugh filled the room. "She actually told him…"

The silence returned, no one moved.

"The punishment was terrible. How she survived is still a mystery to me, but she did. Got away, too. Voldemort was furious and sent a group of us after her. I found her more dead than alive and was determined to get her out of there. I, of course, forgot about the Dark Lord's pet."

"Nagini?" Harry asked, confusion written on his face. He had seen the snake, but could hardly imagine it causing the wounds described to him earlier.

"So you know about her? I don't know where she came from. No, a gift from the Malfoy family. There is a reason why Mr. Malfoy is called Draco. How I ever survived…? The only thing on my mind was getting Lily to safety."

"How did you know where to go?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes shone brightly, his mind working over all the information that was being shared with him. He turned his head slightly and looked at Violet. Her eyes were unfocused, staring at the dancing flames. At hearing his question Harry noticed a faint smile grace her lips. It didn't last, as he saw her eyes cloud over.

* * * * * *

*  "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

He didn't answer and continued dressing, a difficult task since his wounds were far from healed. Every movement he made resulted in a stab of pain somewhere on his body. His face neutral and his movements fluent, nobody would have believed that a few hours earlier, he was more dead than alive.

"I'm expected. My Master summoned me," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Your Master!" She spat out the word. "Is that what you have become…a slave?"

He whirled around, grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her close to him. His obsidian eyes were ice cold as they locked with violet pools burning full of anger. He could feel her heart pound against his chest…

"You…are…not…going…anywhere!" Trembling with barely controlled anger, she met his gaze unblinking, ignoring the pain in her arm where he held it in a vice.

"Who's going to stop me?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "You? Don't make me laugh Violet. You know, you should have let Potter finish the job…" Letting go of her arm, he pushed her away. Violet stumbled and fell on the ground next to his feet.

"You are nothing but a Mudblood. Be grateful I let you live...that I let all of you live, even the traitor." He turned on his heels and stepped to the door.

"You'll never be his Severus. You're mine as I am yours. I love you Severus, with all my heart...but by Merlin help me, I will fight you. You're better then he is… Fight him!" 

He could hear the pleading in her voice, feel the tugging at the bond that had been formed purely by accident, but was so strong it frightened him. She didn't look up, would not let him see her tears or her pain. The door slammed shut and he was gone. If she had looked up she might have seen him waver, but all she felt was a sheet of ice build around a part of herself as he shut off his heart to her, trying to block her out. She cried.  *

* * * * * *

"James took Lily home with him after she was fully recovered. It was a very difficult time for all of us. We all lived in our own worlds, sometimes meeting in the middle and then going our separate ways. Lily never talked much about her year with Voldemort. Whether she did with James, I don't know. I do believe she tried to protect me from it. Severus was still part of that world, and unlike before I couldn't feel him anymore. I was alone, and it was killing me."

Silence fell over the room once more as all three occupants were lost in their own thoughts. 

The boy looked so confused and scared, stealing himself every time someone started to speak. And yet, he listened…intently. Not judging, only listening. This was his son, _their _son, who knew nothing about their lives, and was now being given a crash course in history, whose life had, for the second time in 4 years, been revealed to be a lie. He took it all rather well. But the worst part was yet to come, and he worried what it might do to the boy, a 15-year-old who had much more to hear than Severus was even willing to admit to himself.

*   A howling wind played through the forest, leading the trees and the falling snow in an energetic dance. The house looked deserted, with the shutters closed to keep out the cold. All was dark when the clock struck three. On the first floor, the only occupant was fast asleep under a mountain of blankets and pillows to keep her warm; the fire was not enough. 

Suddenly, Violet bolted upright, her eyes wide and her heart beating in her throat.

"Lumos," she whispered as soon as she had retrieved her wand from beneath her pillow. The room was thrown in shadows. Slowly, Violet lifted the blankets and slipped out of bed. Something had awoken her, but what? Tiptoeing across the freezing floor towards the door, Violet tried to listen above the howling wind. As she reached the door and slowly turned the handle, she was assaulted with such strong emotions that she stumbled backwards. Breathing heavily she shook her head and tried to get herself back under control. However, she was so wrapped up in herself that she failed to notice the door opening or the looming figure standing in the doorway. Suddenly, her head snapped up and her eyes locked with those of the figure. No words were needed to convey what their hearts did for them. Violet felt tears run over her cheeks as he opened his heart to her. All the pain and sorrow...but especially guilt...came flooding out of him.

Severus leaned heavily against the door frame as his knees gave way, and he slid to the cold floor. His eyes were closed. He didn't dare look at her. He should never have come. He should have simply let it be. But he couldn't. He was being so selfish, dragging her into his life of darkness. His eyes snapped open as he felt her lips on his. A kiss, a gentle kiss, one he soon returned. Her arms encircled his neck and pulled him closer, deepening her kiss, making it more demanding. He pulled her into his lap and held her close, his arms tightly around her, as if afraid she would disappear. Afraid that it was all a dream. Her heart pounded against his chest. Her breath quickened…   *

"OK…I do not need to know that," Harry almost shouted as he shot up from his seat.

Startled, Severus and Violet looked at him, a slight blush gracing both their cheeks. Harry's eyes widened even more. Snape, blushing?

"Euh, right…we continued to meet in secret," Violet continued, a bit flustered. What was she thinking? You did not share your love life with your children. "A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant."

Harry shifted nervously in his seat.

"With that also came more problems with keeping our secret." Violet watched Harry intently, as did Severus. The boy seemed disappointed. "Eventually, only a handful of people were told, and although it was never easy, it was the happiest time of my life."

His eyes never leaving his son's face, Severus was surprised to see a small smile appear and relief clearly written on his face. He couldn't deny that the boy puzzled him to no end. Clearing his throat, he was rewarded by Harry shifting his attention towards him and he continued with his part of the past.

"Vi is right. Despite everything, it was the happiest time of our lives. Soon, however, as it usually did, life took a turn for the worst and has remained…" Snape stopped mid-sentence as a slight shiver ran down his spine. He saw Harry open his mouth, ready to ask a question, but he was ahead of him and continued.

"I told Voldemort…he was none too pleased," Snape said, his black eyes turning even darker as he recalled that particular incident.

Harry's head was swimming with questions, but he forced them back and listened to his father.

*   The floor was cold and covered with dust; he felt it sticking to his face as it mixed with pearls of sweat. He didn't care. He barely even noticed it, as his mind and body were filled with a burning pain that raged through his body. What had he done? The Dark Lord had never punished him before; all he did was tell about his unborn child. Suddenly, a cold hand lifted his head firmly and he was forced to look up.

"I am so sorry, my boy. You surprised me with this…good news of yours. You should know by now that I do NOT like surprises."

"Yes, My Lord," Snape managed to respond between gasps.

"Good. Now, when will that son of yours be born? You did make sure it was a boy, did you not? Bring him to me when he is born. I will mark him."

"Yes, my Lord," Snape answered obediently as he heard his Master leave the room, all the while keeping his head low on his knees. When he was sure Voldemort was gone, he pushed himself up and, shaking, walked to his labs. He needed to get to Vi and tell her about what had just happened. 

'Oh, how could I have been so stupid?' If only Lucius had stopped bragging about his son, Severus might have been able to keep his mouth shut. No, he couldn't blame Lucius for everything. He, himself, was as much to blame. The Dark Lord's pull was powerful, and he fell for it every time. He sighed. He would have to think of something to make Voldemort forget about the baby.  

'Oh, sure when hell freezes over.' He closed the door behind him and surveyed his lab--his pride and joy. This was what kept him here: the knowledge, his potions, the unlimited freedom… He snorted and looked down at his mark. Freedom indeed. He loved Violet and his unborn child more than he would ever be able to put into words, but this--all this-- was his, something he worked so hard for. A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. Sighing, he locked away his emotions in favour of his well-worn facade and yanked open the door, startling whoever was behind it.

"Yes?"

"Our Lord wishes everybody to attend the ceremony," one of Voldemort's Muggle slaves droned out before it turned and walked away, a blank expression in its dead eyes. Severus followed reluctantly and prepared for what was to come.   *

"That night, Draco was initiated." Snape glanced over at Harry, seeing the need for explanation. "When you become a Death Eater, you automatically offer any child you produce into his service. Draco was marked when he was three months old."

Draco was marked… The words rang in his head. "Then he never got a choice?" Harry voiced more to himself then anyone else.

"No, he did not. A lot of your Slytherin schoolmates did not," Snape answered.

Not really knowing what to say, Harry stared and let it sink in. Draco was already a Death Eater and he never had any say in it. He may not like the Slytherin, but now he felt sorry for the boy. Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of his thoughts. It was easy to get distracted, to think about everything--anything, even Malfoy--as long as it didn't involve him or Snape or Violet or…

"Harry, are you alright?" Violet asked.

Harry's head shot up when he heard his name. The worry in her eyes surprised him. Had something happened?

"I…yes…I…"

"You zoned-out there for a minute."

"Shall we postpone this?" Snape asked. "If you want, we can continue this tomorrow."

Harry watched them both intently. How he wished he could just run and pretend that this had never happened, that it was all a bad dream. The room seemed to spin and his heart was beating in his throat. He needed air. Slowly, he pushed himself up and out of the sofa and walked towards the window. When he spoke, his voice was soft but firm.

"All my life I was led to believe that I was an orphan...that I was a freak, and unwanted. My parents died in a car crash, and all I was, was a nuisance. Four years ago, I was told my life was a lie. Not only was I a wizard, but I was a saviour. Everywhere I went, everywhere I go, people watch me...want something of me. And now, yet again, I find out I've been lied to. And not because someone came and told me. No. It's because I overheard you. I've sat here and listened. It is all very interesting, and in a way I should be thankful for your telling me more then I'd ever thought I'd know. But I still don't know what is wrong with me, except that it hurts and that I'm changing! Why and whatever you base your claim on…prove it to me!

If all of this is true, if you want me to believe that I am your son: why did you leave me? Why didn't you come to get me? Why did you make me live a lie?"

At some point Harry had started yelling and now he had no words left. His eyes were ablaze with suppressed anger, and his fists were clenching and unclenching by his side.

The only sound that now reached his ears was his own breathing and his heart pounding away. He had lost control, let it slip. What would they think of him now? He felt his nails dinging into his palms and was aware of trickles of blood dripping down his fingers onto the carpet. He numbly stared at the re-opened cut on his palm. Why wouldn't that heal? 

He must have said the question out loud and jumped when a voice broke the silence to answer it.

"As long as the potion is still in control of your blood, the cuts won't heal. The spell that Lily wove around you is breaking down. The only way we can make sure you will survive the final stage of the transformation is to keep the small part that is the _real _you strong enough to fight."

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to concentrate on his breathing. Lily…this was getting more confusing by the minute. "What if I don't want this…this transformation? What if I'm happy with whom I am and what I look like?"

"Then you'll die," Snape answered.

The words hung between them. Harry felt as if he had been slapped.

"Harry…" Vi stood and slowly walked up to him. She grabbed his chin and turned it gently towards her.

"The solid proof you are asking for will never be in our power to give. There are a few spells, or even a Muggle DNA test, that we could try. But as long as the Alternatum Personum is present, they will prove useless."

"What is this Alternatum Personum?"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Snape disappear through an opening that had appeared in the wall. If Violet noticed she didn't show it: her gaze rested solely on him and did not waver. He shifted nervously and wished she'd look away.

"Maybe I should continue where we left off?"

He nodded and turned his head towards her. His eyes widened a bit when they met hers. Pain...only for a second did it flash through her eyes, but it had been there.

"The war was intensifying. For us, most of the time, the world passed by in a blur. A few days before my birthday, Severus came to me to say he was leaving. Voldemort had ordered him back to Ireland in search for…" She paused, "I can't remember. Anyway, it was not the most fun thing, but I knew he couldn't refuse and it was only for two weeks."

Violet looked at Harry and smiled a sad smile. "That was the last time I saw him."

At the far end of the room, Snape reappeared covered in dust, and carrying an equally dusty book. As he laid it on the table he said, "Voldemort kept me busy, sending me around the world and back again. When I finally returned, our house was burning, Vi was gone and James had a son."

Both Vi and Harry ignored the bitterness in his voice and Vi continued.

"The game I had played for a year started again. Where was he? Was he alright? The evening before, all was normal. I remember Minerva coming by to practice. Normally, they don't encourage animagus practice with pregnant women. In fact, Minerva was hard set against it. Still, she knew how stubborn I could be, and preferred to supervise me. After she left I went to bed, and later woke up…

*   The room seemed to get darker. Blinking, Harry tried to focus, but the darkness surrounded him. He felt himself drift and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a big bang rang in his ears and his eyes flew open. Light streamed through an open door and Harry realized he was no longer in the tower.

The figure in the door stepped forward and stretched his arm, grabbing for him. Harry stepped back as the hand came closer, but to his surprise the hand went straight through him. Frozen to the spot, Harry watched as the arm came back and dragged forward another person...right through him. It was a young woman. She tried not to fall down, but her shaky legs betrayed her and gave way. Again, her arm was pulled upward, and this time she couldn't prevent the small scream. Dragging her dead weight out of the room, the person didn't even look at her. Harry ran after them, not wanting to be left behind. Up and up they went, though winding narrow passageways that were barely wide enough for one person, let alone two. Abruptly, the passage ended and a solid wooden door blocked their path. When they were mere inches from colliding with the it, the door swung open. Once through, the person stepped into the room and threw the woman forward onto the dust-covered floor. This time, the person left her there. Not knowing what to do, Harry knelt down next to her and shakily stretched out his hand. When it went right through her, he realized that he wasn't _really _there. He was only an observer. The woman was on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath, and one hand was wrapped protectively around her swollen belly. She lifted her head and looked around the room. A sharp intake of breath was all she managed as her eyes fixed upon something. Frozen in fear, she couldn't move, couldn't breath. The only thing she did was stare. Following her gaze, Harry looked up, and in turn seemed to freeze on the spot.

A menacing laugh brought them back to reality, and they blinked as one out of the large group of black hooded figures stepped forward and knelt beside them. Involuntarily, Harry crawled backwards away from his worst nightmare.

Red eyes gleamed in the darkened room. A slow hissing sound coming from the mouth that didn't move, as a hand reached out for the woman. A panic reaction made her jump, only to be gripped by strong arms and held firmly in place as the monster before her began caressing her belly. Slowly he removed her tattered cloak and the robes she was wearing. She closed her eyes and tried to forget who it was in front of her. Instead of those red eyes, she thought of the deep black ones she loved so much.

"LOOK AT ME!" he screamed.

Her eyes flew open as he pulled her hair, jerking her head up towards him.

"I warned you Violet. I warned you before, just like I'm sure Severus has warned you. DO NOT BETRAY ME!"

Violet? Harry blinked and for the first time looked, _really looked_, at the young woman before him. Now he saw: it was Violet. She was much younger, but it was her. What had happened? What was she doing her? Deep inside him, Harry felt the anger building and dug his nails into his palms. 

"I was never yours…"

The hand came out of nowhere and slapped her with such force she fell backwards.

"You're Severus', so you're MINE."

"NEVER."

"You know what happens when people betray me, don't you my child?" he hissed in her ear, a snake like tongue traveling down her cheek.

"You could have been so great...you, Severus, and that child of yours. Do you know how disappointed Severus was when I told him of your betrayal to me? How you went back to that sister of yours and Potter...oh, and let's not forget that pest in his castle, Dumbledore."

"Severus would never allow you to do this," she managed to say before her voice cracked.

There, that laugh again.

"Foolish girl. Severus is mine, and he will do as I tell him. Love, my dear, is not what it used to be. Where is that husband of yours now, little one?"

Anger was boiling in the depths of her soul. She lashed out and hit him with all the strength she had. A deep red gash appeared on the deadly pale face in front of her. The red eyes burned with hatred and anger.

Startled by the movement, Harry jumped up and stepped between his mother and Voldemort. His heart raced as he watched Voldemort raise his wand.

"That was a stupid thing to do," he hissed.

She felt herself relax as she watched him wave his wand in front of her.

"Now you are going to die."

"I love you, Severus."

A green light filled the darkened room and screams reached her ears as she doubled over in pain.

 "NOOOOOO…" Harry screamed.

The green light that filled the room was blinding. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands. The screams were deafening, and his own blended with the others. Slowly, the light faded, but Harry kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see this. It wasn't real. He wasn't here. 'Let me go, let me go,' he thought. But he wasn't released. In fact, he felt the bond grow stronger. There was more for him to see. The pain and regret were strong, but he knew he had to see it through. Reluctantly Harry opened his eyes and blinked. Before him, all the Death Eaters lay on the ground, unconscious. Voldemort seemed suspended in mid-air, wand out...but he too was unconscious. The only movement came from Violet who lay on the ground holding her belly, a green glow engulfing her. She was still alive. How was that possible? Voldemort had cast the killing curse...and yet she was alive. Harry rushed forward to help her, but stopped as he remembered that he could do nothing. Frustration was clearly written on his face he watched.

Somehow, through her pain, Violet managed to get to her feet. Her mind focused on one thing, and one thing only: getting out of this hell hole. She was in labor. She made her way out of the maze of tunnels, stumbling and falling more times then she was willing to count. She emerged from the dark tunnels into the dark night.

Mist swirled around her. She couldn't stop now, but her legs felt like lead and she could barely move. Behind her, voices and shouts could be heard. They were coming for her. The dark magic surrounded her, preventing apparition. She was not sure if it would work, but Violet willed her legs to move again. Purely on will and desperation, she made it outside the apparition barrier. The first Death Eaters had reached the open and started sending hexes and curses her way. The world shifted before her eyes. The green mist had disappeared, and through her tears she made out a house. 

Another contraction hit her, making her cry out in pain. The last thing she knew before she lost consciousness was someone calling her name.

Harry blinked rapidly, but found that his vision was unable to penetrate the darkness. He watched as two people came running. As they got closer, Harry knew who they were and had felt tears well up in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleave as James picked Violet up and carried her into the house. Then all went dark.

Screams filled his ears. Where were they coming from? Whether it had been minutes or hours, Harry couldn't tell.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and the silence that followed seemed so alien. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it when a cry pierced the silence. But this cry was not like before. No...this was different. Slowly the darkness lifted, and Harry focused his eyes and found a room in total disarray. He looked around and discovered that he was in a bedroom. What had happened? Where had all the blood come from? He froze. There they were, only a few feet away…his parents. Not fleeting memories that were based on pictures, or the grey ghosts that had come out of Voldemort's wand months before. And although in the back of his mind Harry knew they weren't really there, he felt himself wish they were. But almost as soon as the thought took form in his head, it was followed by guilt. It wasn't right to feel this way…these weren't his parents. No matter how many times he repeated his wish, he knew it would never be the truth. He felt the tears prick in his eyes. No, no...he would not cry. He swallowed hard and felt his throat hurt by the movement. A small whimper caught his attention and he forced himself to look away. His eyes settled on the figure in the bed. Violet…she looked terrible. The green light still surrounded her, though it had faded a bit. Her long red hair clung in tresses to her face, wet with sweat. But it was her eyes that drew Harry in. Those big violet eyes were filled with pain...and something else: love. He followed her gaze to the bundle in her arms. A baby! Curiosity overtook Harry, and he stepped closer. Was that him? Would he recognize himself? Harry had never seen a baby before. Well, not in person anyway, and felt he couldn't keep his eyes from the tiny life in his mother's arms. Ten fingers, ten toes, spikes of jet black hair on the tiny head, and great big blue eyes staring up at him--they would turn green later, he knew. Harry released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and smiled a bit. It was him…he was sure of it. Yet another fact to confirm what he tried so hard to deny. For a long time, Harry stared at himself and at the love that surrounded he and his mother...one that was soon shattered as an immense wave of pain engulfed them. He heard the gasps of panic from James and Lily, but it was the scream of pain that kept his eyes focused on his mother and…himself. The green light was slowly leaving Violet and seemed to be drawn to baby Harry. Violet started trembling, fighting the pain. But she soon lost and could no longer suppress her screams.

"Lily…l-lily…" Violet gasped. "Take him; please take him…something's wrong."

"Vi, no…what's going on?" Lily asked, fear evident in her voice.

"The killing curse," James muttered, "it is still with her."

"How is that possible?" 

"I don't know."

"You can't be serious James. If it really was the killing curse, Vi would have been dead within seconds," Lily countered.

"Lily…please…take him," Vi whispered through her tears, holding the baby towards her sister.

"No, Vi, no…"

"The baby must have protected her!"

"What?"

"Look at him." James pointed his finger at the small child held up to them. Small whimpers were heard soon followed by crying. 

The green light now completely engulfed the baby, growing in strength the farther it was held from his mother.

"He was protecting her."

"How is that possible?"

"I DON'T KNOW," James almost yelled when a scream from Violet silenced them both.

"Lily…TAKE HIM…NOW."

Shocked, Lily stepped forward and quickly grabbed the baby as Violet fell back down on the bed. Another horrifying scream filled the air and all occupants stared wide eyed, filled with fear at the scene unfolding before them. The baby cried even louder as Lily pulled him closer, shielding him from the bright light that seemed to emanate from within her sister. Harry sat rooted to the ground, unable to move.

Her back arched, her nails digging into the mattress beneath her, she knew nothing but pain.

The magical energy built and built together with a blinding light. A fierce wind raged around them and the windows shattered. She floated above the bed as her body started to transform. Her bones rearranged themselves, snapping in and out of place. Her mind reeled, but she could do nothing except scream out in pain. 

As suddenly as it had begun, all was over. The house was gone; all that remained was a pile of rubble and several small fires still burning. In the middle of it all stood two people; the woman held onto a small baby boy for dear life. Her eyes filled with tears at the creature that had appeared before them.

Slowly and unsteadily it moved towards them. The huge violet eyes showed tears of pain, confusion and fear. Stopping right in front of Lily, the creature moved its gaze towards the baby boy, and in an instant the pain disappeared to be replaced by love and regret.

"Oh, Vi…" Lily whispered as she stared at the beautiful silver unicorn. Emerald green locked with violet…

The unicorn turned and moved away.

"Violet …. NO."

But it didn't stop, and soon the trees swallowed it from view.

Harry did not know what he had just witnessed…his heart was beating in his chest, his mind was unable to make sense of anything. He felt the darkness surround him again and he struggled against its suffocating grip. He stared after the retreating unicorn, and before the darkness swallowed him he heard one last thing…. "Sebastian…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To Be Continued

**_Author's note 2 :_** Should I go into hiding? 16 pages, will it keep you happy for a while? Probably not! vbg It was a very emotional chapter to write and it was slow going from the start. I got myself in a bit of a mess, getting it all in the right order. But I think I managed it, in a way. No matter how well you have planed it out, while writing I find myself taking so many twist and turns… Christmas was 3 months ago and I still haven't gotten that far! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward reading you comments and reviews! (hint) One more thing and then I'll leave you alone…

The challenge this story is written for has gotten many responses and I enjoy reading them as much as I love writing my part. When I started this story, one of the first things I wrote down for it was Harry's name. His 'Snape' name if you will. Imagine my surprise when I started reading the other stories and in a lot that name appeared. Great minds think alike! g It seems that Alexander is a very good name for a Snape. So I thought it wise to go with something different! Now the big question… Will Harry Potter accept Sebastian Snape?

To all a goodnight!

Dagmar


	16. Gryffindor and Slytherin pain chapter 16

**_Author's note_**: First a big thank you to my beta reader Zardi, who did find time in her busy schedual (exams and stress) to tackle this! 13 months have passed since I started this little story. I never ever thought that this would be the result when I started it. Remind me never to accept a challenge again! Although I still enjoy it, I myself get ticked of that it takes me WAY TOO long to finish the story. But as long as I still have fun writing I'm sure that one day I can share the ending with you all. Enough of my babbling. Enjoy chapter 16… What's going on with Draco?

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

THANKS to all my reviewers…

_Ivy Crane :_ You're welcome! A play with words. Severus arrived with Lily; he was badly hurt, severe burns all over his body. I just had the Malfoy family give Voldemort a dragon. Draco was named after Voldemort's pet dragon.

_Demonic Angel :_ I've given up promising when I would get the next chapter out. It seems as if it is not up to me anymore. Pfff… I'm glad you liked it. I'll go into hiding and continue writing! How does that sound?

_Sakura Le :_ You bet!!! I feel the same way… Usually I tend to grumble with cliffies; still it makes me even more curious about the story. Thank you, thank you… The emotions are not always easy. Especially Harry's, I'm glad I got it right!

As for the italic part… I type the story in word and save it as a web file. (web document) So far I have been lucky and the download to FF.net seems to keep the layout of the text intact. 

_Charma1219_ : vVbg Thank YOU!

_Ravven_ : Very, very…I'm now practicing my Snape look!

_Momma-dar_ : Not to mention that time seems to fly! I'm always, pffff, YES I finished it. And now I'm gonna try and keep the updates more frequently. It is always 'try' and never succeed. Thank you for the review and I will do my best!

_t.a.g_ : The wait is over…I finally managed the next part! Remus and Hermione will come back. Remus for Severus and Hermione for Harry… I can't have Harry go through this alone and Ron, well you know Ron… They were there for a reason…

_Sandtr_ : Thank You! I thought Lily – Death Eater was not bad either. Who said James and Lily's marriage was perfect anyway?!

_Amy2k_ : Me too! vbg I had 3 to choose from. But since Alexander and all it's variations seem to be the most popular I wanted something different and I like the SS thing! Thanks!

_Gusha_ : Could be. That is personal I think. Thanks for the review… As I have the whole story in my head I can't be sure how other people view it.

_Lady Lightning :_ I've never been called that before! vbg Here you go!

_Angel_ : Sometimes even I wondered whether I would ever be able to continue… I did manage though! g I try to be original…

_Anonymous?_ : You surprised me with this review… It completely slipped my mind, but yes over a year old! I'm shocked myself …  I myself am not a fan of slash either…still to each his/her own. I just don't see it. And I will continue, let's just hope it doesn't take me another year!

_Shannic_ : Thank You…For your reading pleasure… Chapter 16

_Jeanne_ : When I started this story the first name that popped into my head was Alexander. However I was not the only one. vbg I'm glad you enjoyed it!

_Jess_ : Yes, yes, yes… Still writing… I made myself promise (in writing) that I would finish this story no matter what. But since two people are working on it, me (whom takes her time, urgh) and my beta (who has to clean it up), it can take awhile. I can only say and ask, please be patient with me. When it comes it comes…

_JoelIsHot_ : Will he indeed? Should he? I swear I WILL finish it… one way or the other.

Untold Past, Unknown Future _Chapter 16_

Dagmar De Meyer

With a gasp, Harry bolted upright, looking frantically around him. His breathing was coming in gasps and his heart was racing. He barely registered the voice calling his name. It wasn't until he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders that his head snapped up and he came face to face with Snape…his father. Involuntarily, Harry cringed.

"Harry, Harry, it's OK, you are all right. Harry, Harry…look at me."

Slowly, his head turned back towards the voice and emerald looked into black. It wasn't as cold in there as it usually was. Concern shone through along with something else, but Harry refused to dwell on it. He looked away and swallowed hard, and in a voice barely above a whisper he managed, "I'm fine."

Reluctantly, the hands released their grip and Severus moved away. Harry still refused to meet the man's eyes and looked at everything except him. Finally, the boy noticed the other person in the room and stiffened. 

Violet's eyes were closed and she lay motionless on the sofa. Her face was pale, and Harry could see pearls of sweat on her brow. However, it was not that that caught Harry's attention. He stared, eyes wide, at the faint outlining of a horn on her forehead. Childish curiosity getting the better of him, Harry stretched out his hand and made to touch it. He froze in shock as he became aware of his intentions and immediately drew his hand back.

Severus watched his son intently. The boy's face was a mask devoid of all emotion...a mask Severus himself wore and was unable to part with. No, Harry would not wear it. 

His focus shifted to Violet. He felt the pull of the magic just like Harry did. He knew all too well, for he had been staring at it for the last four hours. For days he had fought with her about allowing her to use her powers. He had seen before how it drained her, but she wouldn't listen. Afraid that her words alone would not be enough to show Harry what he needed to know, they had fought and argued: tell him or not tell him? What to tell him? Ignore it? Obliviate him? One evening he had found her yelling and screaming at herself for her weakness and her desire to know her son, when he would have been better off not knowing! But he had to know. Maybe not everything: they were all entitled to some secrets. But the boy deserved to know the truth no matter how much he seemed to want to deny it. So they had agreed they would tell him and try to provide him with the evidence that he was sure to ask for. That should have been his clue to what she had planned to do. Merlin forgive him, he hadn't seen. So he sat and watched the minutes tick away, watched helplessly at the struggle played out on their faces and their bodies. Helplessness was something he hated, especially when it was his own. Severus turned his attention once again to the young boy, his son. So very young...it wasn't fair.

He was shaking, his hand in mid-air. Slowly, more on an instinct he never thought he'd posses, Severus extended his arm to comfort the shaken boy. To his surprise, Harry jumped at the sudden movement, his arms up in front of his face.

What was that for?

"Harry, Harry…"

The arms came back down but the emerald eyes were wide open.

Severus tried again, "Harry, are you all right?"

The words seemed to take effect. Somewhere, although very faint, the words registered in his mind. "Harry, are you all right?"

Outside, the setting sun had broken through the thick patch of clouds and the Scottish mountains where the décor of a play full of colours.

Ignoring the question, Harry stood up from where he was sitting, or at least he tried to. But as his knees gave way his arms went flying and the ground came rushing up to him. Shutting his eyes, Harry steeled himself for the pain, but it didn't come. He felt two strong arms grab him around his waist and pull him back to his feet.

Panic took hold and he struggled against the grip. "No, no…let me, let me go."

"Harry, calm down. You're all right, calm down." Severus tried, and although his voice was calm and cold as it always was, he desperately wanted the boy to calm down. After making sure Harry was stable on his feet, he let go and stepped back.

Harry gripped the back of the sofa and tried to fight the panic. This was absurd. He had to get out of here, away. Not looking back, not seeing the pain and regret in his mother's eyes, not hearing the panic in his father's voice, he ran. He pushed open the painting and flew down the stairs. Ignoring the students he passed, not even apologizing when he ran straight through Nearly Headless Nick, or when both he and Mrs. Norris went flying when he tripped over the snooping cat.

The corridors seemed endless.

_* * * * * *_

Swiftly and at a brisk pace Minerva McGonagall made her way through the halls of Hogwarts, nodding a greeting to students as she passed.

Reaching the end of the corridor, she saw the gargoyle, but paused in front of it. Was it really necessary to involve Albus in this? It was her job, after all, and the Headmaster had other things on his mind. Especially the last few days he had seemed distracted, even more so than normal. Maybe that was the reason he had failed to mention… Making up her mind, McGonagall stepped forward, gave the gargoyle his password, and waited for it to move out of the way so she could climb the stairs to the office above.

_* * * * * *_

The large trees sent the ground surrounding them into a nightly shadow. The snow abruptly ended at the edge of the forest were the trees prevented the white flakes from moving into their territory.

A cloaked figure moved amongst the trees, staying out of sight of whomever might be looking. The person was pacing up and down amongst the shadows, as if it was waiting for someone, or something. Suddenly, it froze in its tracks and stared into the distance towards the castle, where the doors had opened and two figures, cloaked against the cold, emerged into the evening air. One was a man, with a tall and masculine build, and the other was smaller and more refined, probably a woman or a girl. Both moved towards the gates and apparated as soon as they had left the grounds.

The dark figure stared over the empty grounds, his hands balled in fists, his entire body shaking with rage. 

"Why…her?"

_* * * * * *_

"No, no, no…ah…no…"

The open door surprised Minerva. Albus never left his door open. Slowly she stepped forward, wand at the ready.

A gasp of shock escaped her as her eyes wandered around the Headmaster's office. Parchment was everywhere. Books covered every inch of the floor, the desk, the coffee table, and even the chairs and sofa. Her eyes widened even further as they fell on Fawkes, covered in socks. The phoenix's golden eyes glowed, and not exactly from pleasure.

What had happened here? Unable to move, Minerva only gawked around the room. It wasn't until Fawkes screeched his malcontent did she snap out of it and move to free the phoenix from his predicament.

"Fawkes, what happened here?" she whispered to the angry phoenix. An answer was not forthcoming, for as soon as his wings were free the phoenix took flight and soared through the open window.

"No…Ah, oh…no."

Whirling around, Minerva pointed her wand towards the parchment-hidden desk.

"Who's here?" she barked.

"Ah, Minerva, how are you today?" a voice answered.

"Albus?"

"Yes." A head peaked above the desk and two twinkling eyes regarded her over half moon spectacles.

"Albus…what happened?" Minerva gestured around her. When she looked back, Albus had disappeared again, though now she could hear him mumbling.

"No, not that either."

A book went flying.

"Headmaster!" she yelled in a voice that would even make the Weasley twins think twice.

Albus' head appeared again, his pointy wizard's hat barely on his head.

"Oh, hello Minerva. I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

Her mouth open in shock, Minerva stared at her friend. Her _very old _friend. Maybe people were right, and Albus really was loosing it. A small chuckle brought her back to the things at hand, and she found the Headmaster staring at her, eyes twinkling.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of a goldfish I once owned."

"Albus, this is not the time for jokes."

"Au contraire Minerva. Jokes and fun are needed, especially in times like these."

Her lips pressed together, McGonagall regarded the Headmaster sternly. "Mr Parkinson came to pick up his daughter. He presented me with papers signed by Minister Fudge himself. She won't be back before Christmas holidays. This is unheard of Albus."

As soon as the words had left her mouth the happiness that covered every inch of the Headmaster's office seemed to be sucked out by an unseen force.

The Headmaster's blue eyes stopped twinkling as he pushed himself up from the ground. Slowly, he lifted his arm and waved his hand at one of the top shelves. A scroll of parchment floated down and landed on Dumbledore's outstretched hand. McGonagall stepped up to read it.

"Albus, these are all names of our students!"

"Yes, this list was provided by Severus. These are all the children that were branded by Voldemort after they were born." Dumbledore ignored the gasp of shock that escaped here and continued. "Three months before their 16th birthday, its power fades away and they receive their truthful Dark Mark."

"That's awful. But if you knew, why didn't you do something to stop this? Albus, these are children."

"We tried, believe me, we tried."

A silence followed as both looked down upon the parchment and slowly watched the name of Pansy Parkinson change colour from a deep burgundy red to a poisonous green.

"It is done." Dumbledore whispered but if felt like a bomb had been dropped.

For a long time both watched as the names changed colour, from black to burgundy red, so far only the Parkinson girl stood out in green.

"Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy are next. We must keep an eye on those two."

McGonagall could only nod.

_* * * * * *_

As darkness fell over the castle and the students made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner, nobody noticed a cloaked figure mounting a broom and flying towards the dark edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

_* * * * * *_

"Harry!" he heard himself call. Not Potter…no, Harry. It still sounded so strange to him, yet he no longer hesitated. He heard himself call again but that was all he did. He couldn't follow. Maybe later, but not yet.

"Severus…" The voice was faint, barely above a whisper but he heard it none the less. He was besides her in an instant, on his knees his hand on her forehead.

"You're not well. You have a fever. I'm taking you to see Poppy. I told you...did I not tell you not to do this?"

"Severus."

"You shouldn't have used your powers. At one point, Violet, the horn was there in all its glory. I could touch it."

"Severus."

"I thought…"

"Severus, I'm fine."

"Don't do this to me again."

"I…"

"Promise me."

"You know I can't."

"I know." Snape sighed, stood up and sat down again on the sofa beside her.

"He ran out. I couldn't stop him."

"I saw. He needs time." She paused then, staring out the window. Suddenly, her laugh filled the silent room and Severus regarded her curiously.

"What?"

"'Time, he needs time.' I seem to repeat that quite often lately." She laughed, but her tears were not far behind. "Did we do the right thing?"

Severus didn't answer. He couldn't, for he had no idea if they had done the right thing. Time would tell.

"I couldn't stop it. I didn't want him to see it all." Her voice halted and for the first time tears started rolling down her cheeks. He took her in his arms and held her close. Her head nestled against his shoulder, his lips brushing her cheeks.

"Vi, I…"

"Go, I'll be fine."

Violet pushed herself out of his embrace and sat back. Her eyes closed as she swallowed hard against the nausea that had enveloped her. She heard the painting move on its hinges and opened her eyes. Severus stood in the opening watching her, his face an unreadable mask...and then, he was gone.

_* * * * * *_

_Lies, lies, all lies.__ Unicorns, spells, hexes, potions, lies, dragons, curses…Voldemort. It always came back to him, it… It wasn't true, it was all a lie._

_Lily, take him!_

_Flashes of light, the howling wind.___

_Vi__...NOOOO._

_A baby boy with blue eyes.___

_The baby was protecting her._

_Impossible, the killing curse...she would be dead in seconds._

_He was protecting her._

_Take him._

_Screams, so loud.___

_Pain, such pain.___

_Voldemort.___

_Sebastian, Sebastian…I love you._

The corridors had ended, the students had disappeared, the cold hit him hard...but he kept on running. Barely conscious, not aware of his surroundings, he ran. He could only run as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

_A potion and a charm.__ You will change. I don't want to change. Then you will die._

_I don't care…_

Blindly, he ran across the Quidditch pitch, leaving behind a trail in the white blanket of snow. He passed the frozen lake, though he didn't see. Blindly he ran, until all of a sudden pain erupted all over his body and focused his mind. 

Darkness, only darkness. He didn't care.

Yes he did. He didn't like the dark. 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he frantically moved in all directions. He was on the ground, face down on the hard frozen soil. He pushed himself upward, getting to his feet as fast as he could. A scream escaped him and he fell back to his knees. He grabbed his ankle.

"Oh, this is just great," he mumbled.

Massaging his ankle, Harry took in his surroundings. He was in the Forbidden Forest. How had he gotten here? His mind was not exactly working clearly. He sighed and leaned against a large tree. 

'Why? Why me?' He closed his eyes and tried to make all the thoughts swimming around in his head make sense. He now knew who he really was. But could he live with it? He had a mother and a father. Something he had never had and always wanted. A wish come true. Then why did it hurt so much? He wasn't the only one who was hurting. That had been made clear, perfectly clear. Still, 'why' was the one thing that hadn't been explained. A potion and a spell. The spell had something to do with his mo…Lily. What of the potion? Argh, so many questions answered, only to be left with still too much unanswered. He needed to find out more of what was wrong with him. A sharp pain ripped through his spine and he drew in a sharp breath. _You will die… _Snape's words sounded in his ears.

Could he go back and see them? Where was that Gryffindor courage when he needed it!?

Bracing himself against the tree trunk, Harry pushed himself up to a standing position. Not an easy task with only one leg to help him stand. After a few seconds of swaying drunkenly on his good leg, Harry found his balance and looked up towards the castle and the long trek he had ahead of him before he actually got there. Carefully, he placed his bad foot on the ground and tried to put a bit of his weight on it. He grimaced when a sharp pain shot up through his leg, but he swallowed it down. It was not exactly fast or elegant or wise, but Harry managed a few steps forward before he froze to the spot and his breath caught in his throat.

A cloaked figure had appeared before him broom in hand. The hood over his head concealed his face, but he was equally shocked by the other boy's appearance as Harry was.

_* * * * * *_

His robes billowing behind him, Severus Snape made his way through the hallways of Hogwarts. He had no idea where he was going. Where would a disillusioned 15-year-old boy go to in a panic? Deep in thought, Snape continued his search. He was about to turn and head for the Astronomy Tower when in the back of his mind, something started fighting for attention. Focusing on his surroundings, he turned back and looked around. He had seen...something. But what? As soon as the thought entered his mind, he saw it. There, on the ground beneath the window. He took two strides and stooped to pick up the object. It was a wand. _Harry's _wand.

"Damn…" He swore, hitting his hand against the wall.

Now, not only was the boy missing, but he was without his wand.

Movement below on the grounds caught his attention and he looked out the window. Living most of his life in the dark dungeons gave him a great advantage when it came to seeing in the dark. Snape tensed at the scene before him. There, near the lake, someone was running. Near the Quidditch pitch, someone mounted a broom...and he was sure he had just seen a shadow in the Forbidden Forest that did not belong there.

Instinct and adrenaline taking over, Snape turned and ran towards the Entrance Hall of the castle.

_* * * * * *_

It seemed as if time was standing still. Nothing moved, the wind had died down, no sounds came from the forest behind them, and the castle was too far away. Finally both snapped out of their stupor and regarded the other curiously. The atmosphere was tense, but not threatening. Suddenly, the boy in front of him moved. Harry reached into his pocket in search of his wand, only to come up empty-handed. Panic overtook him. Where was his wand? His eyes again fell on the boy before him, as two elegant hands appeared out from under his cloaked and moved up towards the hood. Harry could only stare, his hand still in his pocket feeling for his wand. The hood was flipped back and Harry's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Harry?" The boy's face mirrored Harry's.

Harry couldn't say anything. His eyes wandered over the familiar face as if seeing it for the first time. They had known each other for five years now, but both were staring at each other as if it they had just met.

"M…Draco?"

Malfoy. Was this Malfoy? Had he just called him Draco? Had Malfoy just called him Harry? This was defiantly not the Draco he knew. The superior air was missing, for one. He seemed, well, more human. The hair was still blond, but not slicked back and plastered on his head. No, instead it stood out in little spikes. It was, however, the eyes that caught Harry's attention. Those eyes that he always knew as being ice cold and almost a silvery blue were now a deep sapphire filled with a warmth that Harry couldn't phantom how it got there.

Draco himself was assessing the boy before him as well. Moments before he had been sure it was Potter. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. And "Harry." He had called him _"Harry." _It felt right, and his heart leap when he heard his own name coming from the boy before him. Po…Harry was looking at him. His face was full of questions, and Draco knew all too well why. He himself had a hard time accepting what had happened. And now he dreaded what was ahead. He liked the new him. He liked the feeling of freedom, no longer being trapped inside a body which he had no control over. It would soon end, however, and it scared him to death.

A gasp filled with pain reached his ears and he focused on the sound. He looked out into the forest before him, finding that Harry was no longer there. He looked around frantically for the other boy when another gasp pierced the silence. Draco looked down, towards it. There, on his knees, Harry was breathing heavily, one hand pressed on his stomach, and the other on the ground, digging into the dirt. Draco was on his knees in an instant.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he questioned, but got no response.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help," he tried again.

"Help?" The question came through gritted teeth. "Why on earth would you help me?"

"You're in pain."

"I can remember a time when that would have given you pleasure."

"Well, for the moment it doesn't. Now tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"I can't tell you because I don't know myself," Harry said more to himself than to Draco. His eyes were focused on his hands, which had started glowing.

"What the hell?"

Draco stared in astonishment at Harry's hands. Through the bandages he could see a slit of light: one purple, the other green. His eyes shifted from the hands to the face, and he jumped back in fright. Right before his eyes, he saw Harry morphing. His face started rearranging itself. Even his posture seemed to undergo the same process. The baby face was replaced by that of a young man: higher cheekbones, more refined, sharper eyebrows… not a trace was left of the scrawny little boy he had loved to tease and ridicule. And then, just as fast, it was gone, and the Harry he knew sat beside him.

Draco wanted to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"You…did…not…see…this."

Draco opened his mouth to assure Harry he wouldn't, when he froze.

"Draco!"

Harry heard it too, a voice he knew well. He felt himself tense. 'Oh, great. Malfoy...and I'm without my wand. Splendid, just great. Now what?'

He turned his head to look at Draco. The boy was all tensed up. A twig snapped to their right and both boys turned immediately, peering into the darkness from which the sound had come.

Beside him, Harry felt Draco stand. It wasn't a bad idea. Pushing himself up with his two hands and his one good leg, he wobbled a bit but finally remained upright. Another twig snapped, and Draco's name was called once again. It felt even colder than the air around them.

"Be quiet," Harry heard Draco whisper. Harry turned his head to find the tip of Draco's wand pointed at his nose.

"Esto Occultus."

Harry opened his mouth to protest...yell...scream...anything, when a voice sounded behind him.

"There you are, stupid boy."

The sound of the voice was different...smooth and calm and cold...but the words were the same. Harry cringed. There, before him, stood the elder Malfoy...Lucius...cane in hand, looking…past him?

"Good evening, Father," Draco said, a slight tremble in his voice.

"You kept me waiting."

"I apologize, Father." Draco bowed his head and looked at his feet.

"You didn't answer when I called."

Silence.

"And you left a trail for someone to follow."

"I …" Draco started to protest. He hadn't left a trail, he had flown a broom. It must be Harry's. The broom lay forgotten and out of sight on the ground behind some bushes.

Harry watched in astonishment at the conversation between two of his enemies. Why didn't Malfoy acknowledge him? 'Draco! He must have cast a spell on me.' 

So Harry watched and tried to be as quiet as possible, swaying on his good leg.

The slap was unexpected, but came nonetheless.

Draco staggered backwards and lost his balance, crashing to the ground.

"So this is what my son looks like?" Lucius hissed as he circled his son. "Pathetic, really. 

Thank our Lord that it will only last for so long. I'm ashamed just looking at you."

The hand was raised again and came down with a blowing force. Draco clenched his fists, so he wouldn't scream. A trickle of blood dropped from his nose onto his robe.

Lucius kneeled down next to his son and cupped the boy's chin in his gloved hand.

"I'm so sorry my boy. It will be over soon. Soon, our Lord will summon you and you will be rid of all this and take your rightful place where I can be proud of you. That conscience you have now won't bother you much longer." Bending down, Lucius placed his lips on Draco's and kissed him.

"Don't disappoint me."

With a pop, the Death Eater was gone and Harry was left standing, invisible, next to a trembling and shaking Draco by his feet.

_* * * * * *_

As a professor, Severus knew a lot of secret passageways and prided himself in still knowing more of them than the Weasley twins. And yet, it was _still _taking too long. Time was passing him by and he needed to get to his son...and whatever trouble he had gotten himself into this time. Two cloaked figures so close to the castle was never a good sign. And then, to top it off, he had run into Minerva, who told him that one of his Slytherins had been collected and that Dumbledore was pretty sure it had something to do with Voldemort beginning to mark his new Death Eaters. Another corridor, another curse. Zabini and Malfoy were next. It was too soon… Voldemort was speeding up things. He had let his guard down.

Finally, he reached the Entrance hall and ran towards the closed doors. Pointing his wand at them, the doors flew open with a loud bang. He didn't stop to close them. He just kept on running towards the forest, afraid of what he might find.

_* * * * * * * * * * * *_

To be continued.

**_Author's note 2: _**Another chapter finished… I hope you all found it worth your time… Chapter 17 is finished and on its way to Zardi (no no pressure! vbg) Chapter 18 is halfway, although Severus is being a bit of an ass…and somewhere in there I have to write about Christmas when Summer is coming!

If you have the time, please review! Thanks!

Groetjes

Dagmar


	17. Esto Occultus chapter 17

**_Author's note_**: Here I am again! Go…hide! First of all, maybe clearing up a bit a mix up. I didn't mean anything specic in the previous chapter when Lucius kissed Draco. It came out that way while writing and I never thought anything of it. Now here is chapter 17!!! Write it down, I out did myself. It is a small chapter, but it got here quicker. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to Zardi for a wonderful job, yet again and thanks to all my reviewers.

**_Title_**: Untold Past, Unknown Future

**_Author_**: Dagmar De Meyer

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Harry Potter, that is the property of J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed what she started and had them play in my mind twists. One character however will be of my own creation, you'll soon find out. 

**_Rated_**: Better make it PG although I still think it is G. Don't want to offend anyone with certain expressions.

**_Reviews_**: Oh, yes please… For better or worse I suppose.

**_Summary:_** My take on 'Severitus's challenge'. What if Severus Snape is Harry's father?! Voldemort is still on the loose and who is the lady with the violet eyes!

_Shanni_ :  Don't worry, no incest in this story. It was just a moment thing that popped into my head and I thought it fit. Wanted Lucius nasty! What took me so long updating? Euh, life! Thanks for your review. As for Vi, she'll come together.

_Charma1219_ : Here it is! Although you'll hate me for chapter 18 for that is not finished yet. I loved writing the Dumbledore/McGonagall scene very much. I had it in my head for a long time now, just could find the right moment. I'm very glad you like the chapter! I always love reading that.

_Enahma_ : Argh, I know, I know… But most of the time it is out of my hands… Graag gedaan! En Dank u!

_Narcissa_ : Hmmm, I'm not sure yet! At the moment it can go either way! And thank you for your review.

_Corgi_ : So do I! Well, when reading them. When it comes to me writing, that's a whole different matter! I'm a real evil person. And still that hat keeps putting me in Gryffindor!

_Lady Lightning :_ Thanks! I promise, one day I will finish it!

_Sandtr_ : I know…! And he will get worse… 

_Linda_ : Yes, I even surprised myself! Here I am again! Write it down… vbg

_Lillinfields_ : Euh, good point! Warning coming chapters keep tissues at hand.

_Sela_ : vbg Now I can't tell that…yet! Wait and see…

_Amy2k_ : Now you've got me blushing! Thank you for your beautiful review. And stop biting your nails young lady! Bad, bad habbit.

_ChristinaLupin01442_ : Thank you! Daughter of a wolf hmm. Any wolf I know? Maybe you can help me what I should do with your father. I want him back into the story, he's being a bit stubborn at the moment.

_Sakura Le :_ Hey, good luck with your finals!!!! Be sure I'll train Sev…he'll be running a few more times after this!

**_Untold Past, Unknown Future_** Esto Occultus _Chapter 17_

By Dagmar De Meyer

The red rays of the setting sun had been replaced by the pale blue light of the moon, which was slowly climbing the dark sky among the twinkling stars. Now that the clouds had drifted by, leaving the landscape a sparkling white, an icy cold fell upon the earth below. Hidden deep in the Scottish mountains, on a cliff, overlooking a huge lake, stood a castle, a truly magical castle, invisible for many, visible only to a few.

As darkness fell over the mountains and the castle, one by one behind the windows, torches and candles were lit.

Not far from the castle, a forest could be seen. It had large, looming trees, shielding and hiding many secrets...sometimes even dangerous ones. 

* * * * * *

At the edge of this Forbidden Forest, a figure dressed in a black cloak sat on his knees in the snow. Head bowed, breath coming in gasps, as he tried to push back the tears building behind his closed eyelids. The naked eye, however, can be deceived, as there was not one boy but two. The other stood favouring one leg. No tears were in those brilliant emerald orbs, no emotions on that boyish face. But that could not be seen, for the second boy was invisible and he had no problem with that fact whatsoever.

* * * * * *

Soon the silence was broken by the sound of running feet. No effort was made to silence the approach. Fallen branches snapped under the weight of the running person as it came nearer.

Harry heard it first and whirled around, promptly falling on his butt, having forgotten his bad ankle. He let out a small "oomph" and mumbled angrily looking at the useless feet. Next to him, Draco's head snapped up as he too heard the approach of someone running through the woods. The panic in the blue eyes was clearly visible and his knuckles turned white as they clutched his wand. 

Fearing Malfoy had returned, and not wanting Draco to face it alone yet again, Harry felt for his wand. As before, he couldn't find it. Where was it? Feeling his Gryffindor courage build, Harry stepped in front of Draco. He might be invisible, but he could still defend them. He hoped. A small chuckle escaped him. What a mess this was! Who would have thought he would ever stand up and defend a Malfoy? Ron would never believe him if he told him. The thought of his friend brought a different pain to his heart and he quickly pushed it away. That too would have to be dealt with, but not now. The sound grew nearer and Harry tensed, clenching his fists, not sure what he was going to do. Behind him, he heard a small whisper.

"Harry…" 

Before Harry could acknowledge Draco a dark figure burst through the bushes, and he came face to face with the pale face of his father. Dark obsidian eyes full of panic, soon disappeared as Severus looked right through Harry onto the figure of Draco Malfoy down on his knees, wand clutched between his fingers.

* * * * * *

The run across the field to the forest seemed endless and thoughts of Harry's dead body kept running through his head. 'Concentrate!' he scolded himself. This was not the time to panic. Soon, branches were whipping him in the face and he had to reduce his speed. Branches snapped under his feet and he knew he was far from being silent. All thoughts of stealth were forgotten as he made his way through the trees and bushes.

He was guessing as to where he had seen the figures from up in the castle, so still he kept going. Twisting and turning, he pushed himself through a large bush and froze.  There on the ground before him a boy sat on his knees, his wand pointed at his chest. It was not, however, the person he had expected, _hoped, _to see. Not those emerald green eyes that he had come to love so much staring back at him. No, a pair of sea blue filled with fear and panic, still strengthened by determination, looked him straight in the eye and didn't blink.

"Draco?"

"Pr…Pro…Professor Snape," Draco stammered. Not his father, it was not his father. That was good. No, it wasn't. Snape was a Death Eater too. He had been told that time and time again. His professor would see, would ridicule him, would do like his father. He didn't want that… He had to get away… He couldn't be seen weak.

The panic and fear built in the boy before him. His breathing rate increased and Severus knew that the boy was starting to hyper ventilate. A part of his mind stared at the boy who looked nothing like the Slytherin-boy/Death-Eater-wannabe. This was a scared young child that had no idea what was happening.

'Is it time for him too? Already?' he questioned himself. Was it time for his Slytherins and countless others to enter into that monster's service? Sixteen. Draco would be sixteen in February. The mark was loosing its grip. Why hadn't he seen? He was loosing control...control over himself and his own emotions. He was furious with himself; he wasn't paying attention to the things around him.

The anger must have shown on his face, as Draco shrank away from him, ready to leap to his feet and run.

Slowly, he willed his mask back in place as he regarded the child before him. He couldn't leave him here. But what about Harry? Where was that boy?

His face neutral, Severus knelt down next to Draco, not too far, but not so close as to frighten the child even more. His eyes were on one child, his ears straining to pick up anything on the other. Now, how to handle this?! 

The boy was shaking. What had happened here?

"Draco, what are you doing here?" A safe question and also the most logical one, he thought.

"No…nothing sir," Draco answered, his voice trembling slightly. His eyes darted from left to right, searching for something.

"Nothing, Mister Malfoy?" His voice was growing colder by the minute, he sighed. Maybe he hadn't lost all his control yet. "I would not call sitting on your knees in the Forbidden Forest in the dark 'nothing.' Who is here with you?"

"No...no one sir."

"Hmm, …" He stared down hard at the boy. Something had happened, and Severus was going to find out what. The sooner he did, the sooner he could take Draco to see Dumbledore, and the sooner he could resume his search for Harry.

"I do not care for liars, Mr. Malfoy," he snapped, regretting it almost immediately when the boy cringed.

"I am alone sir…" Draco answered, not wanting Snape to know Harry was there too. "Although…"

"Yes?"

"My father was here a few minutes ago," he whispered. He was not sure why he had said that, but somehow knew he had too.

"Lucius…" Snape repeated through clenched teeth. 

"What did he want?" Too loud. Don't loose control again.

Snape sighed and looked hard at Draco.

"Come along, I'm taking you back to the castle."

"Yes, yes Sir."

Snape stood and brushed the sand and snow of his robes. Seeing that Draco was still sitting, he extended his arm and offered his hand. After much hesitation, Draco took it and let himself be pulled up.

Out of the corner of his eye, a purple flash got his attention. It took all his willpower not to turn towards the source and focus on Draco instead. He knew what that flash meant. He had seen it many times before from afar, but seen it nonetheless. So Harry was here...but then why couldn't he see him? The boy was invisible. Could it be his invisible cloak? No, he was sure Remus had been carrying it when they left them that morning. Then something else, but what? His hand movements hidden by the many layers of his cloak, Severus retrieved Harry's wand. 

"Come along, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said while pushing Draco into the direction of the castle. Behind his back, he let the wand slowly slip from his fingers and drop on the frozen ground.

* * * * * *

As he watched the retreating forms of his father and Draco, Harry slowly bent over and picked up his wand. He felt strangely calm. The previous hours were still fresh in his memory, but no longer so overpowering. It was as if they were behind a glass door. He could see them and knew they were there, but he couldn't feel them anymore. Not a care in the world...a strange sensation for the Boy-Who-Lived, who for the last 5 years had carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wasn't drunk. No, he was lucid and knew exactly what he was doing and what was going on.

'This all started when Draco cast that spell!' Harry thought. That was it. The moment Draco had mumbled whatever spell it was, Harry went invisible. He _needed _to know that spell.

Forgetting about the pain in his ankle or the tingling of his hands and arms, Harry followed the two Slytherins back to the castle, unaware of the sigh of relief his father released as he saw the violet glowing light follow at a distance.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

To be continued

**_Author's note 2_**: Another one done. Sorry it was so short, not my usual length but hey it didn't take so long. Also I wanted to let you know I spend some time on 'yahoo' and opened a group. Just for letting you know about updates…vbg You can find it at : 

Also, something to think about… Should Draco choose the light or go dark?

Until next time!

Let me know what you think, please…

Groetjes

Dagmar


End file.
